Right Here With You
by LumenSnape
Summary: A transfer student with a special gift comes to Hogwarts and has the ability to see her new headmaster more clearly than he would like. Takes place during The Deathly Hallows. More info above first chapter.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Summary: A transfer student with a special gift comes to Hogwarts and has the ability to see her new headmaster more clearly than he would like. Takes place during The Deathly Hallows, so we get a glimpse of what could have happened at school during Snape's brief time in charge. Plot heavy, but promises lemons… eventually.

Loosely based on the song, "Right Here, With You" by David Cook.

Particularly, the following lines:

_"I can see the way you hide _

_All the things you keep inside _

_But all you ever wanted was the light to save you" _

Disclaimers: Rated M for sexual situations, violence and language. Teacher/Student (of age) relationship. JKR owns her characters, storylines, locations, etc and I own mine. I'm just getting them together for a play date in Jo's world, so to speak.

So now... shall we?

RIGHT HERE, WITH YOU

PROLOGUE-ADDED FRUSTTRATIONS

Severus Snape paced in the Headmaster's office, glancing nervously up at Dumbledore's portrait as he pondered his latest predicament. He wore a harsh scowl above the hooked nose that adorned the thin, pale face that was surrounded by the severe darkness of his hair and attire. He was an intimidating figure on his best day, but on that particular late August day, he was exceptionally irritable. It was a good thing school wasn't in session yet, or he would have made excuses to punish students to vent some of his hostility.

Yes, Severus Snape had his character flaws, and plenty of them, which anyone who had ever come into contact with him could tell you. Of course, most of those people didn't know him at all. They simply saw what they wanted to see. The only person who had ever truly understood him was gone now, dead by Snape's own hand. Severus sighed again as he thought of the girl.

As Severus continued to seethe, the man in the portrait spoke, his eyes full of mischief. Dumbledore always seemed to have an inside joke no other person was privy to. It was infuriating to Snape. He was always leaving information out and telling Snape half truths, and it continued even after the man's death. "Calm down, Severus," Albus said with a smile. "She's a teenaged girl. The school is full of them. Why should this one be any different?"

"She doesn't belong here, Albus. Why would her dimwitted father bring her here? She didn't grow up like the rest of the students did. What does she know of the Dark Lord?" Snape's robe were billowing behind him as he continued to pace. "Transferring should be prohibited in these dark times! I cannot be bothered with trying to protect some silly American girl. My priority is Potter. The other students are one thing. I know them. I agreed to protect them, but I have enough problems. Now I have to keep the Carrows away from this girl who knows nothing of what is happening here? You ask too much."

Albus smiled down at the sullen wizard and spoke plainly. "You have no choice. The law states that all children who reside within the Wizarding World must complete their schooling. The Dark Lord saw to it that any child not in school will be captured. Then what would become of her? Accepting her to this school is the only way to protect her. All you have to do is keep her inside the castle walls. As for her understanding of the Dark Lord, her parents were Aurors. Her mother died by Voldemort's own hand. She has as much understanding as anyone here has, perhaps more."

"But…"

"You have no choice," Albus repeated. "You will welcome her, she will be sorted, and she will complete her schooling here. Now, if you don't mind, I think I shall go visit my other portrait."

Snape watched as Dumbledore vanished, then walked to his desk in a huff and sat down. The girl's transcripts stared back at him. He had to admit, she was a brilliant and strong witch, with close to perfect marks in all of her subjects. If this had been any other year, she may have been a joy to teach. She scored abnormally high in Divination, a discipline most students scoffed at and in turn barely scraped by in. She also consistently held down an "O" in potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, the two subjects closest to Snape's own cold heart.

He tossed the papers aside and resigned himself to accepting the girl into Hogwarts. "Oh well, if anything, at least she won't be a dunderhead."

CHAPTER ONE-CHANGES

"But Daddy, I'm going into my seventh year! I can't just pick up and start at a new school now. What about my friends? What about Robert? He wants to marry me after we graduate!"

Mirabella Swanson stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest, a storm brewing in her steel grey eyes as she watched her father pace back and forth in front of her. Her shiny black curls spilled down around her shoulders as she wearily pulled the hair band from the locks. It was times like this, she wished her mother was still alive. She was the rational one, the American one, and she would surely understand why her very American-minded daughter preferred to stay in the New England Academy of Sorcery. She had been in the school for the last six years of her life, but as she was packing her trunk to begin her seventh and final year, her decidedly stuffy British father walked into her room and sprung the news on her. They would be leaving straight away for England. They would settle in and within a few days time, she would be on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the infamous school tucked away in Scotland, hidden from Muggles' prying eyes .

"Sweetheart, you must understand. I was sent here by the Ministry when you were a baby. I was only here for work and now I have been called back. The climate in Wizarding Britain is in need of as many Aurors as they can scrounge up. If there was more of a threat here, I would be ordered to stay, but they need me there more." Her father, Simon Bertrand Swanson III looked at her with tired eyes. He'd obviously been taxed by the news, probably more than she had been. Where she only had to worry about leaving friends behind and the fear of needing to make new ones, he was being sent into a war zone.

Mira sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her shaking hands. Wordlessly, Simon crossed the room and sat next to her. "Perhaps Robert will wait," he offered, trying to console the teenaged girl, but as with any teenaged girl, she simply shrugged him off. She was not about to talk about her love life with her ancient father. He was almost forty. He would never understand.

He reached out to take her hand, and she leapt from the bed, backing away from his touch. "I don't want to know!" She said, shaking her head. "I don't want to see anything."

Simon nodded once, knowing her fears all too well. Mira was a gifted seer, a rarity in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. She had inherited the gift from her mother's side and could see flashes of the future if she allowed him to touch her. She could read his thoughts and fears, see his entire past. Given the mission he was about to be a part of, he understood her apprehension. "I will be fine, my love. I went up against you-know-who in the past and survived without a scratch."

"But others did not. Mom did not!" Mira thought back to her history lessons over the past six years. She knew all about Voldemort and the death and despair he caused. Even in America he was famous amongst their kind, as was the boy who was in hiding as he tried to fight against him. "You may not always be so lucky, Daddy. Mom is already gone. I can't lose you too. You should just quit. You can get a new job. We can stay here and be safe. Have you ever thought that I could be in danger over there?"

"Mira, darling, Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain. You will be fine," Simon answered unconvincingly.

"And Headmaster Snape? What about him? He murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood! He is only in his position at the school because Death Eaters are running it now! This is who you trust to keep me safe?"

Mira was bordering on hysteria now, and her father felt helpless. In many ways she was right. No one knew for sure what Snape's agenda was. Yet, even after the outcry over Dumbledore's death, Simon had his doubts about Snape's allegiances. The two men had been house mates during their years at Hogwarts. Simon had been a year ahead of Snape, but he remembered him clearly. Simon was one of few Slytherins from that era that didn't go astray from the light, and rather than joining the Death Eaters, he spent his life fighting for the side of good and against the stigma that being a Slytherin carried. After all his training and experience, something in his gut made him believe that Snape was not evil to his core. Something made him believe there was a reason for his actions. He seemed to play both sides, but never seemed to actively partake in fighting for either. There had to be a reason for that. He covered his tracks too often.

"Sweetheart, I knew Dumbledore very well, and I knew Severus Snape as a schoolboy. Dumbledore trusted Snape. There may have been reasons beyond our comprehension for why Snape did what he did. Can you give him a chance? Use your gift. If you see anything while you're there, anything at all that makes you believe he would harm you, I will send you back to America to finish your schooling. You have my word."

Mira thought it over. She knew that given the chance to get close to the Headmaster, she could look inside him, see his true self. She would know if Hogwarts was safe for her. With any luck, there would be danger around every corner, and she would be sent back home where she belonged.

She mustered up a tiny smile and nodded, sealing her fate. In the morning, they would be off to England, and she would have to learn how to leave America behind.

A week later, Mirabella opened her eyes, and as she took in the amount of light seeping through the bedroom window, she wondered whether or not it was time to get up. It was so hard to tell as grey and dismal as it always seemed in London. It was so unlike home. If she was back in New Hampshire she would be welcoming sunlight as the summer air cooled and welcomed autumn. In a few weeks, the leaves would be changing on the trees as she walked around the courtyard at school with Robert and marveled at the brilliant golds, reds and oranges that painted the horizon. For a brief second, her heart ached for her now ex boyfriend. She had told him to move on, not to bother to wait for her to return, but she missed him greatly.

She sighed and turned to look at the watch laying on her bedside table. It was time to get up, worse even, it was already past time. "If it wasn't so dreary, I would have known," she murmured to no one as she pushed back her covers and slipped from the bed.

Reality slapped Mira in the face as she looked at the parcels she had purchased in Diagon Alley the day before. Books, rolls of parchment, quills and new robes wrapped in brown paper were piled next to her trunk, waiting to be packed away. On top of the trunk was a shiny new copper cauldron, a gift from her father to use in her favorite subject. A tiny rust-colored owl hooted in her cage, another gift from her father so they could keep in touch during the school year. Mira had named the owl instantly when the name popped into her head from nowhere: Lily.

She was running out of time to get her things packed away. She had put it off, hoping somehow, this nightmare would end and she would wake up back home. But it was no use. She was here now and it was the morning of September first, the morning she would travel North by train with her belongings to go live and study at Hogwarts with a school full of people who already knew each other. She would practically be a first year all over again. She would be the outsider, the strange witch from America, the first person to start at the school at a time other than first year. The thought terrified her as she looked at her trunk, standing open, waiting to be packed to the brim with her new school supplies and robes that seemed so unfamiliar.

Back home students wore robes over their street clothes. She was used to jeans and tee shirts. She practically lived in her old beat up Converse sneakers. As she looked at the stiff black Mary Jane's lying on the floor in front of the trunk, she knew everything, big and small, was going to be so different. New people, strange accents, buttoned up, pressed uniforms. She had may have never worn a school uniform or been sorted into a house, but she was familiar with the process through her father's stories of his experiences. Somehow though, her limited knowledge did not make her feel any more at ease with the situation. She even wondered for a brief moment whether it would be easier to just drop out. Surely she had learned enough to go back to America and hold down a job. Then she could marry Robert and live happily ever after, just as she'd planned.

"Mira," her father called as he rapped on her door. "Are you awake sweetheart? Breakfast is ready."

"Yes, yes I'm up. I'll be out in a moment," she called as she shook thought of dropping out from her head. It was no use. She was here now. She would try to make the best of it. Life doesn't always go as planned, after all.

She heard Simon's footsteps fade away down the hallway, then turned to the clothes she had laid out for herself. She had picked out her favorite outfit, the last outfit she would get to control over the next year or so of her life. It was a pair of faded jeans and a fluffy pink sweater that Robert had given her when she turned eighteen early in the summer.

That was the other thing. Not only was she starting at Hogwarts at a most unusual time, but she was also a year older than the other seventh years. In America, students started Wizardry school a year later than they did in England. She was going to be an outcast in more ways than one.

Mira dressed quickly and pulled her raven colored curls into a low ponytail. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her dark under eye circles and pale complexion, evidence of the worrisome sleepless nights that had plagued her since they'd returned to England. Perhaps she would be more well received if she dabbed on a bit of concealer and a swipe of mascara. "There. At least I look less like a corpse," she said to herself before slicking on some lip gloss as well. She tucked the makeup into her trunk and left the bedroom.

She walked the short hallway that opened into the small living room of the flat she shared with her father. It was decorated sparingly, the walls adorned with just a few family pictures, and shabby yet comfortable furniture filled the room.

She watched for a moment as her parents smiled down at her from a frame, their forms swaying slightly in the posed wedding photograph. Even growing up as a full blood witch, the simple things like moving pictures always left her in awe. She spent many nights looking through old photographs of the mother she'd lost when she was only two. She didn't remember her, but the pictures and her father's stories helped her get to know her.

According to her father, Izzie Swanson, a fellow Auror who had moved to England to help in the first Wizarding War, had died a hero's death at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named, though he never gave Mira the details. Simon had a hard time coping with the loss of his wife, even after the Dark Lord vanished. The Ministry, sensing his despair, sent him to America to continue his life as an Auror, a job that turned out to be almost pointless. America was severely lacking in Dark Wizards, and Simon was able to collect a paycheck and support his young daughter while barely lifting a finger.

Mira sighed and tore her eyes from her mother's image to glance around the room. It was all still so unfamiliar to her. She was used to the sprawling house back home with its bay windows and wrap-around porch. Now, despite the familiar belongings, she couldn't quite view the cramped flat as home. As her eyes scanned her surroundings, something out of place caught her eye on the uncluttered coffee table. A copy of The Daily Prophet littered the smooth wood. Mira bent and picked it up, glancing at the headlines on the front page. "The Chosen One, Still At Large," was the largest title at the top of the page, and she quickly skimmed the article underneath a picture of Harry Potter that was actively scowling at the camera. She shook her head. Leave it to the Death Eaters to vilify the hero. They must have taken over everything, the Prophet, Hogwarts… the Ministry.

"Father," she called out, as something clicked in her brain. "You said the ministry called you back, didn't you?"

Simon Swanson entered the room with a worried look on his face. "Darling," he started, guilt washing over him.

"He's taken over the ministry, hasn't he? It seems awfully coincidental to return when he gained control. Are you on his side, or did you come here for some other reason?" Her tone was accusatory, but she didn't care. She was taken from the only home she'd ever known under false pretenses.

"Sit down, Mira," Simon said softly as he lowered himself into an armchair. "The truth is, I was sacked from the ministry after it was taken over. It was then that I knew the Order of the Phoenix needed as much help as they could get. I was a part of it during the first war… I just thought if you believed I was coming back for work, you'd be more receptive. I need to help. I need to feel useful again. I need to see You Know Who vanquished… for your mother."

A single tear rolled down Mira's cheek as she started at Harry Potter's picture on the front page. "You should have told me the truth… but what's done is done." She shrugged. She wanted to be mad, but she didn't know how he was feeling. She lost a mother she couldn't even remember, but he lost a wife he loved and remembered vividly, whose memory haunted him. He had been a part of something that was only a history lesson to her. People here were dealing with it all over again. She had been sheltered in America, but she understood the need to do something to vanquish the Dark Lord. Being in England, seeing it in the newspaper, had made it all too real for her.

She opened up the paper a bit more and read the headlines at the bottom of the page. "Hogwarts To Start A New Term Under a New Headmaster." She skimmed the article, taking in the new rules and regulations. The school seemed even more strict and stuffier than she'd originally thought.

Staring coldly back at her from the page was a fierce looking man with long black hair, a prominent nose and under a pair of arched, scowling brows, the blackest eyes she had ever seen. Was it the washed out black and white picture that made those eyes look so dark and empty, or were they really so soulless? She stared at the man in the picture, buttoned to his chin in stark black robes, his arms folded tightly across his chest. He looked so guarded. He was so unflinching, so unmoving that his picture barely swayed back and forth as just one corner of his severe mouth curled up in a sneer.

She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine, yet she couldn't look away. Something in her mind's eye was nagging at her as she stared at the picture. Something was trying to tell her that there was something important about this man, something she was meant to do or see when it came to him, and she was suddenly intrigued by the thought of getting to school and coming into contact with one Severus Snape... no matter how frightening he may appear in black and white.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I have a couple more chapters written, so I wanted to get another up right away. I figured I'd at least get Mira off to school before I start taking my time with posting, lol. I'm not sure how long this will end up being yet, but it won't be short by any means. I have it all mapped out with notes and I'm thinking it'll be at the very least 20 chapters. I'll update this estimate if I ever get a true outline finished. Right now I'm working from notes and the madness within. If you stick around to the end, I'll be honored. Even more honored to receive some feedback :)

CHAPTER TWO-INSOMNIA

The Hogwarts Express slowed and grinded to a stop, and Mira was all too thankful to get out of the compartment and the watchful eyes of the students who had been sharing it with her. They hadn't spoken one word to her, but she could feel their eyes on her and she kept her nose buried in a book. She was already feeling unwelcome as she stepped onto the platform.

"Firs Years, this way!" a booming voice called out.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said, walking up to the oversized man who was quickly becoming surrounded by tiny eleven year olds. "I wonder, well, I'm far from a first year, but I need to be sorted. Am I to go with you?"

"Yer Simon's girl, aren't yeh?" the man asked, a smile hidden beneath bushes of thick, brown beard.

"Yes, Mirabella Swanson. Pleased to meet you Mr.?"

"Hagrid. Anyhow, Follow me. I'm supposed to take you up to the castle. Yer to be sorted first."

Mira followed the large man and the parade of tiny first years, feeling more out of place than ever. She settled into a boat and gasped when it started to glide across the lake. Within minutes, the castle appeared before her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Hogwarts put her old school to shame. Where The New England Academy looked much like a college campus, intent on hiding in plain sight, Hogwarts was a large, ancient castle. The place just screamed magic.

The boats docked one by one, and Mira followed everyone up the steep stairs that scaled the hill up to the castle. The first years were all chattering excitedly amongst themselves, happy to finally be in school, but Mira could feel something in the air. It felt like a big black cloud hanging over the grounds. She got the distinct feeling that this would be an oppressive place, not like the Hogwarts they'd all dreamt about.

"Mirabella Swanson?" A woman's voice called out as the group filed into the entrance hall.

"Yes, ma'am," Mira said as she pushed her way to the front.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Come with me to be sorted. The rest of you wait here, and I will return for you."

Mira followed the older witch through a set of enormous doors and gasped aloud when she saw the Great Hall. It was nothing like her father had described. Where were the floating candles? Why didn't the ceiling look like the night sky? The children weren't happily chatting, but sitting quiet with their hands folded in their laps.

As Mira approached the stool at the front of the Hall, she saw the man from the picture in the Daily Prophet staring back at her. Something in the pit of her stomach flipped as their eyes connected, but she couldn't place why.

"Sit down and I'll place the hat on your head," Snape said, his deep, yet hushed baritone causing her to stiffen. Everything about him was menacing, from his look, to his voice to the cadence with which he spoke. Mira could feel her hands begin to shake as she obeyed his simple command.

All eyes were on her. Everyone was curious about the new girl. Rumors had been flying about her ever since she was seen on the train by a couple Ravenclaw students. She was a novelty, the only student to transfer in the entire history of the school.

As she sat on the stool, Snape lowed the hat onto her head, and before his hand left the hat, some of his energy flowed through his fingertips and into her mind, and she caught a quick glimpse of a young girl, maybe a few years older than Mira herself. She had red hair and brilliant green eyes. Then it was gone, that quick.

Suddenly, the hat on her head began talking, startling Mira as she tried to recall the girl that had for some reason been in Snape's head. "A Swanson, eh?" the hat said, as in deep thought. "I know just where to put you… Slytherin!"

Snape snatched the hat off her head, too quickly to pick up anything else. Desperate for more information she turned to face the man and held out her hand to shake his. "Well done, off you go," Snape said, ignoring her offered hand.

She lowered it slowly, and walked away from him to join her new house, who was cheering for her loudly. As she slid onto the bench next to a rather large boy, her eyes connected with Snape's once again. She could have sworn she could see a bit of smug satisfaction in the smirk he was wearing as he looked at her.

"So, he's happy I'm in his house?" she whispered to herself. "Interesting."

Mira watched the rest of the sorting, then ate in silence while everyone around her talked in hushed tones. She stole a glance at the teachers' table and could easily distinguish the good from the bad. Most of the teachers clumped themselves on one end and talked amongst themselves. Down the other end, a witch and wizard huddled together. They looked alike, and she guessed they were the known Death Eaters, the Carrows her father had warned her about. Right in the middle, sitting alone was Headmaster Snape. His food was sitting on his plate, untouched as he sat in his solitude, staring blankly out over the room. He looked as if he had too much on his mind, as if the world sat on his shoulders.

His eyes scanned the room and found hers for a third time. He held her gaze for a moment longer than should have been comfortable, and she could feel him trying to push his way into her mind. She pushed back, and felt him back off. She was skilled in Occlumency after training at it for years. As a seer, she wanted to protect herself and those she saw. Snape would have to get to know her the old fashioned way if he was so interested. Mira watched his face turn sour when he realized she knew what he was trying to do, then he looked away before pushing his chair away from the table and quickly exiting the room without a word. She could hear his heavy footsteps as they disappeared down the hallway, and only once she couldn't hear them anymore, did she finally exhale.

Dinner was over as quickly as it started and Mira followed the rest of her house down into the dungeons where their dorms were. She wrapped her robes more tightly around herself to ward off the chill of being underground, surrounded by stone walls. She wondered how these could be considered proper living conditions, but once the door to the common room opened, she was left in awe. There was a huge fireplace with a fire already blazing inside it, warming the room quite adequately. The walls were covered with lush tapestries, and big comfortable furniture was scattered around the room. She could instantly see herself curled up by the fire every night to read.

She was lead by a prefect to her dorm, which she would be sharing with the other girls in her year, not that they made any effort to talk to her once she got there. She kept to herself, unpacking her trunk and running her fingers over the lavish green and silver bed linens the school provided. She could live with this for a year. It would only be ten months or so, really. Even if she didn't make friends, she could write to her father. Besides, she wanted to use her spare time getting inside the Headmaster's mind. He may know Occlumency, but he can't keep out a seer.

Mira slept fitfully that night, nervous about the first day of classes. She tossed and turned for hours before she finally gave up, and slipped out of bed. The fire was dwindling down to embers as she approached it to warm her hands. Giving up, she pulled her dressing gown tightly around herself and made her way out of the common room and into the dungeons. The halls were quiet and dark, so she drew her wand.

"Lumos!"

The dim light from her wand lit the hallway enough to see a few feet in front of her. She was certain she wasn't allowed to explore the castle at night, but it didn't seem fair. They other students in her year knew this place inside and out. What harm could it do to poke around just a bit?

But just a bit turned out to be a bit too much. Before she knew it, she was hopelessly lost. Knowing her luck, the sun would rise and students would make their way to breakfast and find her wandering around in her pajamas, not knowing the way to her own dormitory. That would be a brilliant start to the school year.

"Shit," she whispered as she reached another dead end. She'd lost count of how many sets of stairs she'd climbed and descended. She had no clue what floor she was on or what part of the castle she was in. She remembered passing that suit of armor, or had that been another… and had she already seen that portrait? Everything was beginning to look the same as she wandered aimlessly.

Giving up for the time being, she walked over to a large window and sat down on the sill, so she could look out over the grounds. The moon was bright and high in the sky, lighting the courtyard below. In the distance she could see the Qudditch pitch and beyond that, the forrest. If she had looked at a map, she may have been able to figure out where the dorm was in relation to the scenery below, but it was no use without one. She was beyond lost.

Most people would panic, but Mira had always been a bit different. She had always been a night owl, so the darkness didn't get to her. She'd always kind of kept to herself, so being alone didn't seem to bother her. She supposed it came from years as an only child with only one work-a-holic parent in the house for company. She learned to deal with solitude early on.

She sighed and pulled her feet up onto the sill, wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them tightly to her chest as she thought about home. She wouldn't be lost if she were still there. She wouldn't even be awake. She wouldn't have nervousness over classes, and she would be tucked safely in her bed, sleeping so she could attack her classes head on. This school year would be hopeless.

She lowered her chin to rest on her knees, and tried to keep from crying. She didn't want to be here anymore. No one talked to her. She couldn't find her own bed, and the Headmaster was a Death Eater. She considered for a moment, slipping out of the school and running away. If she could just get off the grounds to the village, she could Apparate.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that, Miss Swanson," a deep voice rumbled down the hall. Mira had been so distracted by her own self pity, she couldn't feel him poking around in her brain.

She pushed him out at once and turned to face him. "Headmaster…" she started.

"What are you doing roaming the halls at this hour, Miss Swanson?"

"I'm not roaming, sir. I'm sitting," she said calmly.

Snape almost took a step back at her reply. It wasn't snippy or sarcastic, just blunt, as if she had no fear of him. "Students are not to be out of bed," His tone was harsh, but as he neared her, his expression was more quizzical than stern. He was studying her as if she was a puzzle to be solved.

She swung her legs back onto the floor and stood up. "I couldn't sleep," she said, shrugging.

"Be that as it may, you have the Slytherin common room at your disposal. You are not to be out in the halls in the middle of the night." It was remarkable how he could sound so strict without even raising his voice. He had the ability to make you feel his adamant disapproval with each evenly spaced syllable that dripped from his lips.

"I know, but I just wanted to learn my way around… and then I got lost," Mira's eyes never left his. She was unwavering, unwilling to let herself fear him. What was the worst he could do, give her detention? At least it would be a few hours to occupy her time.

Her boldness seemed to impress him, and due to the fact that she was practically a grown woman, and new to the school, he gave her a pass. It was something something he rarely did for anyone, but she _was_ a Slytherin, after all. He could afford to be leniant just once."Very well, come with me."

Snape walked off, his stride long and purposeful, and Mira scrambled to keep up in the wake of his billowing robes. He wound his way through hallways and up stairs, finally coming to a stop outside a room that looked nothing like Slytherin House.

"But sir, this isn't…"

"Quiet, you silly girl," Snape snapped at her then mumbled something so low she couldn't hear. The door before them opened, and he led her into a large room. "This is my office. Should you ever need anything, you are to come here. I knew your father. He was a year older than me, and he was a good man. Besides, you are in Slytherin house, therefore, I feel it is my duty to look after you. Slughorn is a buffoon, after all."

"Thank you sir," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off him as he dug through drawers in his desk. He struck an imposing figure, tall and lean, clad in harsh black, his features etched in constant irritation at the world around him. He wasn't what Mira would call handsome, but there was something about him that called out to her. He had a dark brooding elegance that intrugued her. He seemed tragic in a way, pained, but not vulnerable or weak. He was intimidating, but for some odd reason, he didn't intimidate her. There was only intrigue when it came to Severus Snape. Who was this enigma standing before her?

"You'll have to pardon me, I still don't know where Dumbledore kept everything in here," Mira stiffened as Snape mentioned the late Headmaster's name, and he noticed and stopped what he was doing at once. "I take it, you know?"

"I… I'm sure you had your reasons," Mira stammered, finally lowering her eyes.

He simply nodded, and finally finding what he was searching for, he held it out to her. Mira took the roll of parchment in her hands and unfurled it. It was a map of the castle and the surrounding grounds. "You should be able to find your way around now. You'll have it down in no time at all."

He stepped out from behind the desk and Mira allowed her eyes to meet his once more. "Thank you, sir."

He stiffly nodded, and Mira had a feeling that was as polite as he would get. "No more wandering the corridors at night. If one of the Carrows had found you rather than myself, they would not have been so kind."

"What would they have done?" Mira asked, her eyes wide as she searched his. She longed to reach out and grab his hand, to just get a tiny peek into his mind. She longed to know who he was, whose side he was truly on and if she was in any danger in his presence.

"What wouldn't they do?" he said plainly. "Just do yourself a favor, Miss Swanson. Don't break any rules, and don't give them an excuse to punish you. It's for your own protection."

Mira stepped closer, shielding her mind. If she could just brush against him, she could see…

"I'll walk you back to your house," Snape said, walking away from her abruptly, leaving her frustrated.

She followed him closely, trying to stay in stride next to him, perhaps brush her hand against his. He did not speak, and she respected his need for silence, even if she yearned to talk. He was the only person who had said more than a few words to her since her sorting, and she longed for that human contact, even if it was with someone as distant as Snape.

In less time than she would have thought, given how hopelessly lost she had gotten herself to begin with, they were back outside the door of the common room. "Goodnight then, Miss Swanson," Snape said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Mira exclaimed, desperately grabbing his arm. She couldn't leave with nothing.

Without a clear inquiry into his psyche, she was instantly flooded with random images. She could see a dirty room with wooden floors and peeling wallpaper. There was furniture in the room, but it was threadbare and looked as if it hadn't been used in many, many years. A thick layer of dust clung to every surface. There was something on the floor, a black, almost human shape that wasn't moving. There was blood… so much blood… and the black shape still wasn't moving. Mira focused, bringing herself close to the black mass… closer to the pool of blood… then she saw his face… Snape's face.. And he looked no older than he was now… this would happen soon.

Mira gasped and let go of his arm, falling back against the door, unwilling to witness any more of the scene.

"What is it, girl?" he asked, impatiently.

She was fighting to catch her breath as she slowly sunk to the ground and tried to process what she saw. It had been a short vision, but far more powerful than the others she'd had in her life.

"I… I think I just saw your death."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I enjoy writing stories that let you into the minds of both main characters. Because of this, the POV will switch back and forth between Mira and Severus. This chapter will let you into Snape's mind a bit. Enjoy…

CHAPTER THREE-SLEEPLESS NIGHTS

"I… I think I just saw your death."

Severus took a step back from the girl, shocked by what she'd said. Her marks in Divination were suddenly at the forefront of his mind. Could she possibly be an authentic seer, and if so what could that mean for him? His mission could be in jeopardy if she had learned anything about him.

"That's utterly ridiculous," he said, snidely, trying to cover his alarm. True seers were rare, even in the Wizarding World. With any luck, Mira was just as phony as Trelawny and her recurrent visions of doom.

The girl just sat on the floor where she had slid moments earlier, staring up at him, her already pale face even whiter in the dim glow of his wand. Her grey eyes were wide, terrified as they bore into his, and her chest was still heaving breathlessly. "Can you think of anyone who would want you dead, Professor?"

A chill ran up Snape's spine at the question. The truth was, there were many people he could honestly say would want him dead. Anyone from the other professors in the school all the way down to the children he had sworn to protect could be harboring secret fantasies of murdering him in his sleep. He was most certain that Harry Potter himself would take him out if he got close enough, and if Voldemort every learned of his true allegiances, he would be dead faster than he could utter _Protego_.

"No," he lied, shaking his head as he broke eye contact with the unsettling witch.

"You're lying," she stated as bluntly and honestly as if speaking of something as simple as the weather.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you daft child?" His voice shook with anger.

His tone may have been sharp, but Mira didn't flinch as she pushed herself back to her feet and stepped closer to Snape. She showed no fear of him. She refused to flinch away from him or waver even as she began to speak. "You killed Dumbledore. Plenty of people want you dead… and one of those people will succeed."

Snape swallowed nervously and took a step backward. He couldn't risk the girl grabbing his arm again. She couldn't touch him, be allowed to trace the lines of his palms or get near his empty tea cups. He would do everything in his power to limit her access to crystal balls, and first thing in the morning, he would have her dropped from Divination.

It wasn't like she needed instruction in the subject.

"Enough of this rubbish. Go to bed now, or I shall assign you detention… with the Carrows," he snapped and turned to walk away.

He was only a few steps away when she spoke again. "OK, Professor, fine. If you don't care, I don't care, but know this, sir… It won't be a painless flash of green light. There will be blood, a lot of it, and you will suffer."

Snape turned to retort, his robes billowing around him, but only in time to watch the door to the common room slam shut with an ominous slam. He considered going after her, asking her about what she saw, but with a shake of his head, he walked away, her final words playing over and over again in his head.

"_You will suffer."_

Severus lay in his bed that night, restless. He couldn't shake what the girl had told him. What if she had seen his death? How soon would it be? At whose hand would his demise come? Why would he be made to suffer?

It wasn't that Snape believed his existence to be risk free. On the contrary, he knew all too well how dangerous his role in the war was. He was constantly walking the fine line between good and evil, trying to play for both sides, all while keeping his true intentions under wraps. Only months earlier, he had the trust of both sides, but since he'd followed Dumbledore's own orders to kill him, he was hated by the side of the light. It was ironic that those who hated him most were those he was sworn to protect. Life was cruel. He knew that all too well and had for quite some time.

Yes, he knew he could die any day. At any moment the students and teachers could decide to overthrow him. It was a wonder it hadn't happened yet, but the school year was very young yet. On the other hand, if the Carrows ever found out his true loyalty, they would run to Voldemort and he would be dead before he could draw his wand. He knew this.

Hearing that Mira had seen his death made it all to real. Knowing it _could_ happen was far different from hearing that it _will_ happen. Was he doomed to glance over his shoulder in fear and paranoia for the rest of his life? How soon would he be in danger? Would he be able to pass information to Potter before it was too late, or would his secrets go to the grave with him? Then what? Would Voldemort win?

Everything had changed since Dumbledore's death. The stakes were higher already. The war was coming to a head. The last thing he needed was a death sentence handed over to him by a teenaged girl.

That night was the first of many sleepless nights Severus would suffer because ot Mirabella Swanson. No matter how hard Snape tried, he couldn't get the girl out of his head. At first it was her vision that clouded his mind, but as the school year began and he continued to see her at meals or in the corridors, it was something more, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Their eyes would meet and it would seem as if she wanted to get closer, to speak to him, but he would turn away, putting as much distance between them as he could. As much as he wanted to ask her about what she had seen, he was too afraid to get to close to her. He couldn't risk letting her see anything she shouldn't. He had to be the only person alive to know what his mission was. That was imperative. If she knew anything, she would be in danger. If she were ever questioned, he would as good as dead. With Snape gone, the fate of the school and the children would be left to Voldemort, and the truth of what Harry must do would die with him. No, he had to stay far away from the dark haired beauty.

Two weeks into the term, after ducking into doorways or locking himself in his office, he had successfully avoided Mira completely. One day though, everything changed in the blink of an eye. Severus was walking down the corridor quickly, intent on getting to the library when he turned a corner and crashed right into the very person he had gone out of his way to evade.

"I'm sorry professor," she said quickly as her books fell from her hands.

Without thinking, his hands came out to steady her, and immediately her eyes flew to his. Quickly, he removed his hands to break the connection, almost knocking her off balance with his swift movements.

"It's fine, just get to class. You shouldn't be in the corridors." he snapped, hoping she would drop whatever she may have seen when he touched her.

She said nothing, just kept looking at him. A tiny smile curled the corners of her lips upward, softening her pretty features as she kept her eyes locked on his. He tried to tear his gaze away, but she held it, coerced him into holding eye contact with her. He wasn't sure he liked this power she seemed to have over him.

Finally, he cleared his throat and looked away. "You seem to have something you wish to say. What is it, Miss Swanson?"

"You have many secrets, Severus Snape," she said softly, bringing her fingertips to his cheek and turning his head to face her once more. He resisted the urge to close his eyes at her gentle touch. It had been so long since someone had touched him like that. So soft…

He jerked his face away, disgusted with himself for letting himself become distracted by the witch. He needed to keep his head. He couldn't allow her to take liberties with his personal space, no matter how pleasant her feminine touch felt.

She spoke again, pulling his attention back to her. "If people only knew… I'm late for class." And with that, she was off, hurrying down the corridor and leaving him wondering for a second time whether or not to go after her.

This time, he did follow. "What people?" he called out after her, his cheek still warm from her touch.

She laughed a lilting, tinkling laugh that tickled his ears, and spun around to look at him while walking backward. "I'm late for class," she repeated, teasingly.

What was she playing at? She couldn't just drop a bombshell like that and walk away from him when he had questions. Who did she think she was talking to… and why was he so inclined to be so lenient with her? "As Headmaster, I excuse you from class today."

Mira stopped in her tracks, but did not move closer to Severus. "I don't wish to be excused from class. I'll fall behind. I take my grades very seriously."

He moved instead, walking briskly toward her, but stopping a few feet away. He had already allowed too much physical contact. Who knows what she had been able to read from him in that short time? She had already seen his death from the briefest touch. She could have seen his entire life between their bodies crashing into each other and that deliciously soft touch to his cheek. And what if she could see things from simple eye contact. There would certainly be no mystery left since he failed to be able to tear his eyes away from her.

"I highly doubt missing one class would be detrimental to your overall success. You don't fail anything, Miss Swanson. I've seen your transcripts," he said, his tone impassive.

Her eyes were searching his again, looking up at him from under lush lashes. It astonished Snape how little she feared him. On the contrary, it seemed to amuse her to know she'd piqued his interest. It should amuse her. Not many people knew how to interest Severus Snape, and even less failed to fear him. "Perhaps you could just write a note allowing me into class late?"

He mulled over her proposed compromise for a few seconds before speaking again. "Consider it done. Now… what people? If what people only knew?" He asked, still wondering what she saw.

"Most people," she stated simply. "Good… bad… and everyone in between. You aren't who they think you are, at all, are you Professor? No one knows you."

His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as he fought to keep his expression neutral. "What did you see?" He was beginning to lose patience and it showed in the anger that had crept into his voice.

Sensing the gravity of the situation, the smile fell from Mira's face as she spoke again. "You're worried," she said, stepping closer to him. She was close enough now that he could feel the heat coming off her body, but she wasn't touching him, and he couldn't bring himself to step away. She leaned in closer, standing on her tip toes to bring her lips close to his ear, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "You're worried about Harry Potter. You're wondering where he is and why no one has spotted him lately. You're hoping he's alive… He is always at the forefront of your mind."

Her warm breath tickled his ear, and Snape swallowed as she backed away again, leaving her floral scent lingering around him. He tried to ignore how enticing the last few seconds had been and focused on her words. She already knew too much. It had already become too dangerous for both of them.

"Miss Swanson, we have much to talk about. You're excused from your classes for the remainder of the day. Come with me. No arguments." It was no longer a request, but a demand. Mira, understanding this, simply followed him down the corridor and into his office, steeling herself for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR-REVELATIONS AND TEMPTATION

Mira stood in the Headmaster's office for the second time in as many weeks, watching Snape pace in front of her, his robes billowing behind him elegantly. As he paced, she simply looked around, noticing the portraits that hung around the room and the neatly organized cabinets. The room seemed too bright, too cheerful to be home to Severus Snape. He seemed like he would feel much more at home down in the dungeons.

She wanted to say something, anything to get him to look at her, but he looked as if he would hex her into next year if she were to open her mouth. Finally, after a few moments of agitated pacing, Snape came to a stop in front of her. She watched as his eyes shut and his fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his prominent nose. "What, exactly, have you seen?"

"Enough to know whose side you're on," she replied, vaguely.

Snape swallowed a lump in his throat, and lowered himself into the ornate chair that sat behind an oversized desk. "Sit down," he ordered, forcefully, and Mira took a seat in a newly conjured chair across from him.

"I won't say anything to anyone," Mira said, fear creeping into her voice for the first time.

"First off, Miss Swanson, you will speak only when spoken to. Is that clear?" Snape barked at Mira, showing no emotion or remorse when she jumped in her seat. "Answer me, girl."

"Yes sir," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Secondly, you are damn right you won't say anything, but even if you keep what you know about me secret, the Dark Lord has his ways of getting inside your mind should he see fit. If he has any reason to suspect that you know anything that may benefit him, you will not be safe. In turn, I will not be safe."

"But, sir,"

"Silence, you insubordinate little twit!"

Mira shut her mouth and shrank back in her seat at Snape's outburst. How dare he? She could feel her chin wobble as she fought back tears. Never in her life had she been spoken to in such a manner, and for some reason, the fact that it came from the man sitting across from her cut her deeper that it would have had it been anyone else. She tore her eyes from his and stared at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. She wouldn't break down. She wouldn't let him see how weak she could be.

"Forgive me," Snape muttered, his tone softer than it had been just moments before. "Can you help what you see when you touch me? Can you block it out in any way?"

Mira shook her head, unable to speak, knowing her voice would quiver if she were to reply audibly. She cleared her throat, giving her a moment to compose herself a bit more, then raised her eyes to meet his. She searched his face, looking for any indication that he would bite her head off again if she spoke. As his eyes locked with hers, she saw a flicker of understanding there, and she finally began to speak. "I can't block out seeing into someone if I touch them. If I just brush up against someone I can get flashes. If I'm not focused on what I want to see, I just get random images, like the first night when I saw your… future." She cringed as she recalled the foreshadowing of his death. So much blood.

"And just now when you touched me? Were you focused?" He had calmed considerably, but still seemed anxious.

"Yes. I had questioned my father when he brought me here. I demanded to know how he could be so sure you'd keep me safe. He told me to look for myself, and if I felt like you would put me in danger, he would send me home," Mira rambled, the words coming out quickly. "When I saw your concern for Harry Potter, I knew I would be safe here, that you were one of the good guys."

Snape shook his head. "I'm hardly 'one of the good guys,' Miss Swanson," he stated simply, leaving her with questions, but disregarding any further discussion on exactly how good or bad he may be. "Is there no way to block your sight? I don't want to spend the rest of the school year avoiding you. I don't need any added distractions right now."

Mira shook her head. "Aside from avoidance, there's only one way for a seer to keep from seeing someone. It only happens when another kind of physical bond is made. The sight can be replaced by something more useful to the two people involved, so to speak," she said, feeling her cheeks flush pink. "But I know what I need to know now, sir. I have no reason to see into you any further. Avoidance is the best solution for us."

Mira looked up at him, and as their eyes met, she swore she could see his own cheeks turning pink as he wondered what the other bond could be. He averted his eyes and changed the subject. "I'll need to _Obliviate_ you," he said, reaching for his wand. "You cannot remember what you saw today. It's too dangerous for both of us."

"Wait, sir, please!" Mira begged. "If you do that, I'll forget that I'm safe here, and I will constantly be trying to come in contact with you again. Who knows what I would see the next time. I could see something worse." She was pleading with him, trying to make him agree with her that what little she knew was harmless.

"I can manage staying away from you, Miss Swanson. I'll take my chances," he said with a hint of regret as he raised and pointed his wand.

"No!" she said, falling to her knees. "Professor, please. I need to feel safe… I'm a master Occlumens. I can protect your secret, just don't take it away from me, please."

"A master Occlumens? At your age?"

Mira nodded. "Yes."

Snape lowered his wand, and reached to help her to her feet out of habit. She shook her head, refusing his hand, and he snatched it away, alarmed at how easy it would be to trip up and touch her. Perhaps it would be better to let her remember.

Mira pushed herself to her feet and looked up at him, captivated by the black eyes that were locked on hers.

"Where did you learn Occlumency?" Snape asked, still gripping his wand tightly, undecided about whether or not to perform the memory spell.

"My father. Most seers are taught from an early age. It's dangerous enough to have your own thoughts invaded, but imagine walking around with countless people's lives inside your head. I can keep anyone out," she said, confidently.

"The first night you were here, I was inside your head, Miss Swanson. You only pushed me out when you knew I had already been there, after I verbally acknowledged the thought you were having. How do I know you won't become distracted and let someone else in?" Snape asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I can do this, Professor. I can keep your secret. Please just trust me," Mira begged, resisting the urge to reach out and clutch his robes.

"Do you know how dire this situation is, how much rests on the secrets I keep? No one alive knows anything about what I'm doing here or what I still must achieve. Something as simple as my concern for Potter's well being can have me killed. I cannot be killed yet. Not until the right moment. After that, it won't matter anymore."

Mira's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she listened to his words. What she saw was only the tip of the iceberg. She could see the secrets he kept locked up etched in the lines on his face. Whatever he was harboring brought him so much pain and grief. Whatever obligations he had were there at the forefront of his mind day after day, torturing him. What she saw was just the beginning. Suddenly, she was more curious than ever about the man that stood before her, but she had given her word. She would no longer intentionally pry into his mind.

"Sir, I promise you, I can keep this secret. I promise not to deliberately break into your mind. Just please, let me keep this one memory. I need the knowledge that I'm safe here, that you're not one of them," Mira was standing so close to him that she could feel the heat coming off his body and smell his natural musk. Something about the man was intoxicating in spite of his pronounced mean streak, and she found herself wondering about that other bond. What would it be like to press her lips against his?

As she was wondering what it would be like to touch him more intimately, she felt a niggling pressure in her mind, and she immediately pushed him out again. He pushed harder and suddenly they were locked in a battle of wills, Legilimens vs. Occlumens. She shoved hard, and he was gone from her mind.

"Very well," he said once his test was completed. "But if I see any need to take the memory in the future for anyone's safety, I will… and don't give me any reason not to trust you, Miss Swanson. That is a warning."

"Yes sir," Mira whispered in response. "May I go to class now? I think I can still manage to get some studies in today."

"Yes, of course," he replied, impassively with a wave of his hand. Mira was in the doorway when she heard his voice again. "Miss Swanson, wait."

"Yes?"

"Out of curiosity, what is the one way to block your sight?" He asked, the hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. It was as if he'd caught a glimpse of her thoughts before she's pushed him from her mind.

"Intimacy, sir, preferably the kind with genuine feelings behind it. The more intimate the touch, the stronger the feelings, the more effective the block," Mira replied, taking a few steps nearer once more. "It's said to be too much of a burden to see everything about your lover, which is why the block is necessary."

The briefest of smiles broke out on Snape's face, accompanied by a chuckle. "I should have known it would be something impossible," he said, shaking his head as the grin dropped from his face as is it had never been there. "Magic always has its little loopholes."

Mira felt her insides warm at the sight of the smile gracing his face, something she thought she'd never witness. "Yeah, somehow I don't think carrying on a relationship is the best option for us," she said, mirroring his amusement even if deep down, she was harboring a slight crush for the dangerous man before her. "Of course, all sight is not taken away, only the ability to see your lover's thoughts, memories and future. That sight becomes replaced with something more important between the couple, the ability to see if your partner is in danger. Again, the stronger the connection, the more warning the seer would receive. If the bond is strong enough, the seer may have the ability to hone in on her lover, find him before he is hurt."

"I didn't know any of that, I admit. I never took Divination in school," Snape stated simply. "I believed it was a load of rubbish. It's widely known to be a very inaccurate branch of magic. Many wizards believe it to be nothing more than a hoax."

"In many cases, it is. Reading palms and tea leaves, looking into a crystal ball... it's all nonsense." Mira said with a shrug. "I inherited the sight from my mother. Had I not, I would probably believe as you do… but it is real."

"I see that now," he said, stepping nearer to her. "So, what does intimacy involve? What, exactly, creates the bond?"

Mira looked up at Snape, her breath catching in her throat as she realized they were mere inches away. "It can be anything. It can be as simple loving caress or a kiss, but of course," she paused, feeling her cheeks flush once more. "Love making is the ultimate act of intimacy. It seals the bond. Kissing and touching can establish a bond, but the effects can wear off if the couple doesn't refresh the bond regularly. Whereas, once the couple makes love, the bond doesn't wear off unless one of them stops caring for the other. Falling in love is the ultimate strengthener. Strong, mutual love is what can allow a seer to see danger before it befalls her lover. It's complicated, yet extremely simple magic."

"Simple magic," Snape whispered as if lost in thought. "Like sacrificing yourself for someone you love and casting a protection over them."

"Yes, very much like that," Mira answered as she noticed the heartbreak in his eyes. She longed to touch him, to see what it was that left him so forlorn.

Snape cleared his throat as he shook away the thoughts that were creeping into his mind. "It's not an option, then," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"No, of course not." Mira could hear the blood rushing in her ears as her heart pounded relentlessly against her ribcage. She watched as Snape's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and for a moment, she wondered if he was about to kiss her in spite of everything that made it wrong. Her mind was screaming at her to back up, to break the tension of the moment. It would be wrong for them to kiss, to establish any kind of bond. He was a teacher and she was a student. It would be mad to allow any further contact. But it didn't matter. Instead of stepping back and making an excuse to flee, she stepped closer to him, so close she could feel their robes brushing against each other.

Snape looked down at the girl, unable to let her leave his office. There was something intriguing about her, something about her that made him long to be near her, no matter how detrimental it could be to him. Just listening to her describe the lovers' bond, her voice soft and sultry, was driving him insane. He could feel his body responding to the beautiful young woman as she gazed up into his eyes from under thick black lashes. When she stepped closer, he could swear she could feel the attraction too. If he were to lean down and kiss her now, would there be enough feeling behind it to bind them? Would he be able to be near her without her seeing everything he was hiding? He had to do something, because staying away from her would be nearly impossible.

"I… I should go," Mira said suddenly, stepping back from Snape, resisting the temptation to pull his lips to hers.

Snape averted his eyes quickly and ran his hand through his lank black hair. "Yes, of course. If Professor Slughorn has any problem with your tardiness, tell him to come see me later."

Mira nodded exactly once, and turned from the Headmaster, trying to make sense of the uneasy fluttering in her stomach as she walked toward her classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE-TORTURE

Mira sat at the very end of the bench, pushing her food around on her plate. The nearest housemate was a good four feet away from her, and she felt far more comfortable sitting perched nearest to the head table where teachers would hear if she were to be teased. Dinner was just about over and most of the students were filing out of the Great Hall on their way to their common rooms for socializing and homework. All the teachers had gone from the head table, aside from Snape, whose eyes Mira caught as she glanced up at him. They held eye contact for a moment, then abruptly looked away, both confused by the feelings they stirred in each other, neither realizing that those feelings were mutual.

Finally, Snape got up and walked briskly from the room, robes flapping behind him. Mira looked around, realizing that she was one of only a few people remaining, and resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to go back up to the common room where she felt more alone than anywhere.

"Have you noticed how they look at each other? He watches her as she eats!" A seventh year named Pansy Parkinson said shrilly as she laughed. "And why is she always the last one up here at night? You just know she's fucking him! It's disgusting. He's old enough to be her father."

"Shh, Pansy!" one of the other girls warned as Mira walked into the common room.

Pansy turned to see Mira standing there and just shrugged before turning back to hr friend once more. "What? It's not like she even denies it!"

School had been in session for a month now, and Mira still felt as alone as ever. Now, to make matters worse, rumors were circulating about her and Snape, rumors that were completely untrue. Yes, it's true she had felt an attraction toward the older man. She did find him sexy and mysterious, but ever since the day they came to an understanding about her gift, she hadn't spent more than thirty seconds alone in his presence. All the rumors stemmed from that one afternoon. No one could understand why Snape would have someone in his office if they weren't in trouble. He wasn't one for social calls, especially with students. If anything, he avoided students like the plague ever since he'd killed Dumbledore only months prior. Why would he make an exception for her? The conclusion that everyone jumped to, of course, was that the pair were sleeping together.

Mira looked away from the girls and retired to her dorm to be alone. It wasn't that she wanted to be alone all the time, she just didn't have any other choice. Her own housemates didn't want anything to do with her, and being a Slytherin, no one in any other house would speak to her. She envied the other houses and their ability to make friends. Having the Slytherin stigma hanging over her head all the time was social suicide. She often wondered why the Sorting Hat had even placed her here. Other than the fact that her father had been a Slytherin, she saw no other reason. With her aptitude for studies, she felt like she would be much more suited to be a Ravenclaw, but here she was. Alone, and friendless.

Homework finished, Mira changed into her nightclothes and got into bed, pulling the covers to her chin. She laid in the dark alone, staring up at the ceiling and wishing she knew a spell to make time move faster. She wanted nothing more than to be done with this school. She was over the whispers and stares. She was over the rumors. She was over the oppressive atmosphere that hung over the entire school due to the Death Eaters who inhabited it. Most of all, she was over seeing Snape in the hallway day after day and having to stay away from him when she longed for nothing more than to get to know him.

Mira was still asleep when her bunkmates came in and started to drop into bed. Soon, the chamber was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and light snoring, and she still laid awake, wishing she was as carefree as the rest of the girls in her room. She considered Snape's warnings not to wander the corridors at night, and decided she would just sit by the dying fire in the common room until she felt tired enough to sleep.

When she reached the common room, however, some of the seventh year boys were still awake, and sensing her presence turned to leer at her.

"Hey Mira," one of the larger boys named Crabbe called out. "How about coming over here and sitting in my lap? If you're good enough for Snape, you're good enough for me."

The other boys laughed as Mira simply scowled back at Goyle. "Shove off Crabbe!"

"Oh, the witch has spunk," Goyle teased as his friend pushed himself clumsily to his feet and walked over to Mira.

Crabbe pulled Mira against his body, and instantly Mira saw into the boy's future. She saw nothing but indiscernible chaos at first. There was some sort of scuffle, then fire… so much fire. The flames were out of control, and she watched helplessly as Crabbe was engulfed, dying quickly, yet not without screams and pain. Mira pulled away, not wanting to see any more. "Get off of me!" She shoved Crabbe back and ran from the room, ignoring the warnings to stay in her house at night.

She walked down the corridor quickly, in case Crabbe decided to come looking for her. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She just needed to escape Slytherin house for a few moments. She was halfway to her destination when she realized where she was heading. She was going to him… Snape. Her subconscious had sent her toward his office… but why? Why was she running to him right now?

She didn't have a chance to complete the thought or reach her destination. Without warning, she felt a hand close around her arm and drag her down the corridor. Flashes of jumbled images invaded her mind. She saw bodies writhing on the ground in pain. She saw death and despair. She saw a gathering of black clad Death Eaters gathered at a table, Voldemort sitting at the head while a long, fat snake slithered up the center of the table, devouring a woman whole. She caught a glimpse of Snape watching the same scene, a mask of suppressed horror on his face.

"No!" she cried, yanking her arm free and spinning in place to lay eyes on her attacker.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, little girl," Alecto Carrow purred, reaching for her arm once more. The witch looked delighted to find someone out of bed to punish.

Mira dodged Alecto, taking a few steps back. "Please, I'm a seer. Don't touch me anymore," she begged.

"Very well," Alecto said, taking out her wand instead. "We can do this another way." Alecto levitated Mira in the air so her body dangled helplessly, then proceeded to guide her down the hallway.

Mira tried to beg for mercy, but found that her tongue was bound and she was unable to speak at all. Her thoughts were hazy, clouded as she tried to think of a way out of this. If only she had listened to Snape's warnings. If only she had stayed in bed and out of the corridors. If she got out of this, she swore she would never wander the school at night again. What was to become of her?

Her body was dropped to the floor, and she heard a sickening crunch when she landed on her wrist. She struggled to right herself as her arm throbbed, and was met with the sinister grin of Alecto. "What are you doing out of bed, Swanson?" The witch asked, her wand pointed stiffly at Mira's face.

"I… I couldn't sleep," Mira stuttered.

"_Crucio!_" Alecto screamed, and pain shot through every nerve ending of Mira's body. "I will ask you again, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I… already… told… you!" Mira said, her voice shaking.

"_Crucio!_"

The pain was worse this time and lasted longer than before. Mira felt as if her insides were on fire and her skin was boiling. "P…p…please…" she begged, hoping for mercy.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Mira began to cry. She had already told the truth. What more did she want from her? "I was going to see Professor Snape," she said, unable to think of anything else that would be satisfactory to Alecto. "He told me if I ever needed help with potions, I could go to him."

"In the middle of the night? In your nightclothes? And where are your schoolbooks if you're going for tutoring? _Crucio!"_

Mira was writhing on the floor in pain so severe, she thought she would lose her mind if it continued. She had heard stories of witches and wizards who failed to live a normal life after being tortured too long with the Cruciatus Curse. She had heard of those locked away in a hospital, unable to recall their own names. She didn't want to be one of them.

"Now, what are you really doing out of bed?" Alecto asked once more, and Mira was at a loss. This time, she just remained silent. Nothing she said would matter anyway. There was no right answer. "_Crucio!"_

Mira had hit her threshold. Unable to sustain anymore, she was about to pass out when she heard a welcome voice.

"Alecto!" Snape yelled, and immediately, the pain stopped, leaving Mire quivering on the cold stone floor. "What has Miss Swanson done to deserve such punishment?"

"She was out of bed, Severus," Alecto answered, a hint of amused mischief in her voice. "She refused to tell me why."

Snape crouched down next to Mira and waited until her eyes opened and focused on him. "Why were you out of bed, Mira?" he asked, addressing her by her first name for the first time.

"I.. I.. t.. told her. I c…couldn't s…sleep," she said, barely above a strained whisper.

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Mira. "_Legilimens_!"

Mira knew it was all for show and pushed him out as quickly as he entered her mind. Shielded by his hair from Alecto, he smirked down at Mira in approval. Even under this duress, she was able to use Occlumency. "She's telling the truth Alecto. Now go patrol the corridors. She may not be the only student out of bed."

"She lied, Severus. She said she was coming to see you for homework help. She deserves to be punished."

"Miss Swanson is a Slytherin, Alecto. I did offer her help should she need it. She hasn't lied. Now run along," Snape said snidely.

Alecto turned to leave, unable to retort any longer. The pair listened as her footsteps faded away down the hall, and only spoke when they felt they were alone once more.

"You stupid, foolish girl," Snape said sharply. "Have I not warned you. Mira? Why would you be in the corridors at night?"

"I know," she mewed, pain showing in her voice. "But you don't know what it's like in there. No one likes me. They tease me. I needed to escape." She wanted to cry, but couldn't find energy enough to produce the tears.

He let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a snort. "I don't know what it's like to have no one like me? To be teased? Is that what you're implying, silly girl? Obviously your skills as a seer should be in question. You know nothing."

Mira was too weak to argue, so she simply nodded as she averted her eyes. There was so much she longed to know about this man, but he seemed determined to remain and enigma.

"Can you walk?" He asked, uneasy about the thought of touching her.

She tried to push herself up, but her limbs felt useless. It took a few moments to get herself into a sitting position. It was then that she was able to really see him. He was kneeling beside her in the moonlight that was streaming through the window of the classroom she'd been carelessly dumped in. His hair was disheveled and hanging in his face, framing it perfectly, and he was wearing a simple grey night shirt. It seemed so out of place to see him in anything but his prudish, buttoned up robes.

"I can try," she murmured, entranced by the stark blackness of his eyes as they locked on hers.

He stood, unwilling to lend her a hand if he could help it, and watched as she slowly got herself to her feet. "I hope you understand why I'm not helping you. It's not that I'm trying to be rude," he said, apologetically.

"Of course," she replied as she wobbled on unsteady legs. She followed him slowly into the corridor, wondering with each step how she would make it all the way back to the dungeons.

"I hope you have finally learned your lesson, Miss Swanson," Snape quipped. "I told you that the Carrows are no one to be trifled with. If I hadn't heard what was happening…"

"Back to formality so soon?" Mira asked.

"Meaning?"

"Back there, you called me Mira," she said with a shrug. "It was nice hearing you say my name."

Snape stopped walking and just looked at the girl. He hadn't even realized he'd addressed her as so. He had just seen her lying there so helpless and it'd slipped out. He was worried. "I apologize for addressing you so informally. I shouldn't have. You just… had me concerned for your well being."

She nodded, and stopped to lean against the wall for support. "I… I don't think I can make it much further."

"Perhaps I should conjure a stretcher and take you to the hospital wing?" Snape offered, and watched as she adamantly shook her head.

"No, please. I'll be fine," she said, but as she did, her knees gave out and she began to slump toward the ground.

Without thinking, Snape leapt forward, catching Mira before she hit the floor. He would worry about the consequences later. What mattered most was getting her someplace to recover. He picked the girl up, cradling her limp body against his. There was no indication of whether or not she could see into his mind while she was unconscious, but he wouldn't worry about that now.

He carried Mira back to his office rather than all the way down to the dungeons. He murmured the password and carried her through the office and down a small set of stairs where the Headmaster's private chambers were located.

He had never slept there. It never felt right to sleep where Dumbledore had for so many years. Instead, he kept his residence in the dungeons and used the Headmaster's suite as nothing but an office. He refused to change anything about it. Tonight though, he made an exception.

He performed a bit of non verbal magic to turn down the covers and laid Mira onto the unusually soft bed. He watched as she rolled into a ball, then he covered her snuggly. He watched her sleep for a moment, taking in her lush black curls and the soft roundness of her cheeks. She was truly beautiful. She was also brave and smart. She could stand up to him and carry on an intelligent conversation. If only he were twenty years younger and not wrapped up in so much deception, he could see himself caring for someone like her.

If only.

Leaving her momentarily, he went to his chamber and gathered a few potions to speed along her recovery. It was likely she would have to miss classes for a day or two, but she should be just fine.

When he returned to the room, she was lying awake as if waiting for his return. "How are you feeling?" he asked, setting the tiny vials onto the bedside table.

"Wretched," she replied honestly. "Where are we?"

"My office. I brought you some potions. This one is for pain," he said, uncorking the bottle of lavender colored liquid and handing it to her. She immediately downed the entire thing and handed it back to him. "This one is to speed healing." Mira took the bottle and downed it as quick as the first. "This will help you forget."

"No," she whispered, averting her eyes as if she had something to hide.

"Why wouldn't you want to forget what happened back there, Mira?" Snape asked, and Mira's eyes flew back to his at the use of her first name.

"It's not the torture that I want to avoid forgetting," she said, nervously twisting the bed sheet in her hands. "And I don't want you to _Obliviate _me… please."

Snape swallowed as his heart dropped. Even unconscious she had seen something. "What did you see?" he asked, fear creeping up on him as he thought about how long she had been in his arms. She could have seen his entire life story in that time.

He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. "So much…Too much.. Please don't take my memory. I just want to know you." she pleaded, and Snape felt the distinct feeling of panic rising up inside him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I just want to say a quick thank you for all the reviews so far. I LOVE reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and spur creativity. In other words, they make me want to write. I'm also happy that so far, people seem to like Mira. It's really hard to write someone I believe to be worthy of and able to handle Severus, so thank you for accepting her! Also, I'm sorry I took forever to get an update up. I'd hoped to be a bit quicker, but life gets in the way sometimes.

And now… let's continue J

CHAPTER SIX-MUTUAL

Mira sat in the oversized bed with the blankets pulled up around her as Snape studied her, not speaking. She didn't want to tell him what she had seen. She knew his reaction would not be pretty if she explained that she had seen so many painful things, things that made her understand him so much more clearly.

After unending moments of uncomfortable silence, Mira spoke. "Is this where you sleep?" she asked, unable to believe that the decidedly bright and cheerful décor wouldn't fit Snape in the slightest.

"No. After Dumbledore… It never felt appropriate to move in permanently." He answered as he watched her yawn, sleepily. "You must be tired. The Cruciatus Curse is not to be taken lightly. Get some sleep."

"You don't want to know what I saw?" Mira asked, timidly. "I thought…"

"Later. Rest now," he answered strictly, reaching out to pull the covers up as she slid down to rest her head on the pillow. The back of his fingers brushed her chin as he tucked her in, but he didn't jerk away this time. Why bother? She probably already learned his entire life story in the time he'd spent carrying her.

He turned to walk away from her, and was caught off guard when she reached out to grasp his hand. "Will you stay with me?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit in her vulnerability.

He nodded as his fingers involuntarily tightened around hers, grasping her hand and giving her a half smile. "I'll be right through that doorway in the office if you need me." He held her hand for a moment longer, then pulled away, surprised at the emptiness the absence of her touch left him.

Severus tried to keep busy, but the soft sounds of Mira's heavy breathing kept distracting him. She sounded so peaceful as she slept, and it made him take notice of his own weariness. It had to be after two in the morning by now. Popping his head into the bed chamber, he saw her curled up to one side of the bed, sleeping soundly as most of the vast bed lay empty beside her. Would it be so inappropriate to sleep next to the girl? She had asked him to stay, and she couldn't expect him to completely forgo sleep, could she? He could stay on his side of the bed, far from her. He shook his head. He shouldn't even think about it. She was a student. What would people say?

He stepped into the room, pausing next to her long enough to notice she was shivering. It didn't feel cold in the room to him, but then again, he hadn't been through the ordeal she had. Her body could be in shock or she could have a fever. Swiftly, he pulled his outer robes off and laid them over the girl, then he took out his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace. He pushed a few loose curls away from her face and felt himself smile a little when she sighed at his touch.

Mira shifted in her sleep, pulling the robe up to cover herself to her chin. Something about the scene didn't seem out of place to Severus, as much as it probably should have. Something felt almost right about having a woman here with him and taking care of her, even if she was twenty years his junior. In all the years he'd spent sacrificing a life of his own in order to repent for his past sins, he'd never believed he could feel like this again. After so many years of living with the pain and regret of falling in love, he'd sworn he'd never allow himself to do so again.

Now, here he was, looking down at Mira, feeling an almost unfamiliar warmth in his heart for the girl. She was under his skin now, and that was dangerous for both of them. If his mission meant anything to him, he would walk away from Mira now. If he was smart, he would forget the stirrings he felt inside for the young girl and treat her as coldly as he treated everyone else he swore to protect. He should erase her memory, but then she would just come sniffing around again, trying to see something about him as she had done weeks before. He could send her away. He could just erase her memory and expell her for her own good.

Yet, as he looked down at her, her pale skin dewy in the firelight, he knew he couldn't just walk away from her. He'd done that once before. He'd given up a chance at love, and he wasn't about to do it again. If there was a chance, even the tiniest possibility that he could come away from this war happy, he would fight for that chance… if he lived that long.

He looked at the large expanse of empty bed longingly. His eyes were dry and scratchy from being awake for so long, and he wanted nothing more than to lie in that space and get some sleep. How would she react to waking up next to him? Sighing, he discarded the idea and settled into an armchair by the fire where he drifted off into an unsatisfying sleep.

It was hours later when Mira blinked awake in a beam of sunlight that was filtering through the window. She smiled to herself when she saw Snape sleeping in a chair next to a dying fire, his chin resting unnaturally on his chest as he snored. His face looked so serene, the harsh lines of his scowl softened in sleep, and in that moment she saw him as almost handsome, albeit in a completely unconventional way.

Was she crazy for feeling this way for her headmaster? Was it completely insane to be so attracted to someone who was practically the same age as her father? She sat up, pushing the covers away from her body as she considered going to him and waking him. Memories flooded her from the night before, how he'd come to her rescue and taken care of her. She remembered seeing flashes of his memories while she lay unconscious in his arms… But what stuck out most in her memory was the way he'd brushed against her face when he pulled the covers over her body and how she'd grabbed his hand. He'd gripped it in return. It was just a gentle squeeze, only a few seconds of contact, yet it spoke volumes about the way they had begun to feel about each other.

She had seen nothing.

As he held her onto her hand, unafraid of what she may see, she saw nothing. It was proof that whatever feelings he was stirring inside her were being felt mutually by him. He had begun to care for her in some capacity, and in effect, blocked her from seeing anymore of him.

She slid out of the bed quietly, shivering against the chill in the room. She reached for the top-most cover, and pulled it around her shoulders, smiling to herself again when she realized it was his robes. He must have placed it over her in the middle of the night. She wrapped it around herself tightly, bringing the fabric up to her nose and smelling it, letting his unique scent invade her senses.

Mira tip-toed past Severus as he continued to sleep, and let herself into his office. It was early enough in the morning that the Headmasters in the portraits still snoozed, filling the office with an off-tune symphony of light snores. She looked up at the newest portrait that hung in the room, remembering what had flashed through her head the night before. She knew now why Snape had killed Dumbledore, and somehow, that knowledge made her respect both men more than she did before. They were both so selfless, so determined to fight for the greater good.

"Miss Swanson," a voice sounded from above her and she looked up to see the Sorting Hat sitting on a cabinet high above her head. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Um… I… never mind that," she replied, feeling utterly ridiculous for acting like she was hiding something from a hat. She had her own questions for the hat anyway. "May I ask you something since I am here?"

"You're wondering why I placed you in Slytherin, aren't you?"

Mira nodded. "Was it just because my father was a Slytherin, because I don't feel like I have the right traits to belong there."

"No, I don't suppose you do, Miss Swanson. Sometimes I have to put students into the house that is right for someone else or the greater good, not necessarily for themselves." The hat answered, leaving her more confused than ever.

"But for who?"

"Professor Snape, of course. I could tell he needed you. He needed someone who would know him and accept him for who he is and what he must do, but he would never voluntarily confide in someone. He needed someone who could see the real him without telling them, and he wouldn't accept you fully into his life had I placed you anywhere other than Slytherin."

"So he's prejudiced?" Mira asked, appalled.

"The Professor has his faults. He is sarcastic, biased and mean spirited. Old habits die hard, Miss Swanson…. But he has his strengths as well, if you can look beyond the faults. He is determined, brilliant and courageous. He is loyal and has a immense ability to love, even if he hides that from the world. Do his strengths outweigh his flaws? No one knows… but you were placed into Slytherin to be the one person to find that out."

"But why me?"

"You aren't the only one around here who has the gift of sight, Miss Swanson. I could see inside of you. I could see how much he needs someone like you," The hat answered.

Mira swallowed the lump in her throat and turned away from the hat, walking back into the private chambers where Severus was still sitting in the chair, fast asleep. She studied him for a moment, wondering what the hat's intentions were. If Snape needed her, she would be there for him, but what purpose was she to serve? Friend? Lover? Were either of those options possible when they were student and teacher? Then again, could they only be student and teacher after everything she had seen inside him, everything he kept carefully concealed from the remainder of the world? As far as she could tell, she was the only living person aside from Snape himself that knew these things about him.

Her heart was thudding against the walls of her chest as she continued to look upon his sleeping form. The more she looked at him, the more attractive he became to her. In his own way, he was actually quite beautiful. He had a quiet confidence and grace about him that commanded attention. She smiled a bit as she wondered how many schoolgirls had possibly had crushes on him throughout the years. Sure he was snarky and sarcastic. He has a mean streak a mile wide… yet, there was something about him, an underlying sense of power that was blatantly sexual about him. Yet, he seemed oblivious to it. It was as if all his years of pining over one woman had blinded him to the possibilities surrounding him. She wondered if he would be so blind about her own affection towards him.

Snape shifted in his sleep, his head flopping to the other side, and Mira held her breath as she waited to see if he would wake. She wanted him to stay asleep as long as possible. When he woke, he would surely erase the memories she'd collected the night before. She wanted to hold on to them, to continue to know him better than anyone else. Those tragic, beautiful memories were what made him see him differently. They were what made her feel whatever this was that she felt for him.

She released the breath she'd been holding as he began to lightly snore again, and acting on impulse, she moved closer to him, placing her hands on either arm of the chair. Leaning in, she placed a soft, chaste kiss on his thin lips. Still, she saw nothing inside him, confirming once more that their feelings were mutual. She backed up slowly, watching him for any sign that he had felt her lips on his, but he hadn't moved. She kissed him again, as softly as the first time, then straightened and backed away.

Minutes later, she was sneaking from the room and through the corridors. She slinked through the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to her dormitory. The other girls were fast asleep, and as she slipped into her bed quietly, she prayed that they hadn't noticed that she'd been missing all night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I apologize for the long wait between chapters. Real life has been busy and amazing, but has left little time for writing. A couple weeks ago, I saw Alan Rickman perform on stage and met him (guh!) so I'm feeling a tad inspired to write!

***WARNING*** Adult content ahead!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Snape woke in the armchair some time after Mira left. He stretched and rolled his head on his shoulders, feeling the ache in his neck from sleeping in such an awkward position. His eyes shifted to the bed, and his heart sank when he noticed it was empty. He hadn't realized he'd miss her until she had gone. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be upset with her for leaving with whatever knowledge she had of him without talking about it with him. He knew he should be searching for her so he could question her then _Obliviate _her for both of their safety, but when it came down to it, he only wanted to seek her out for an excuse to be near her again.

What was he thinking? Was he mad? The last thing he needed right now was some girl young enough to be his daughter distracting him like this. He needed to stay focused. The bigger picture was what was important here. The Wizarding World was in danger of coming under total control of Voldemort, and here he was, the weight of the world on his shoulders, letting himself get distracted by a pretty face. He couldn't let that happen.

Groaning, he pushed himself up from the chair. He paused in front of a mirror long enough to see that his hair was beginning to get greasy, then proceeded to begin to strip off his clothing to take a shower. He had removed his frock coat and shirt and was laying them neatly on the rumpled bed when he heard the soft sound of a throat clearing behind him.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked," Mira said softly as Snape swung around to look at her.

He grabbed his shirt again, and pulled it over his bare shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," he mumbled, averting his eyes.

"I stayed in the dorm long enough to make the girls believe I had been there the whole night," she responded, letting her eyes drift over his exposed chest.

"That was clever. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," she said. "I just wanted to return your robes. I hadn't realized I left with them," she said, walking closer to him as her eyes continued to move over his body.

Snape could feel the heat of her gaze on his bare skin and it made him tingle from head to toe. He silently scolded himself for having these thoughts about one of his students. What would she think if she knew he was imagining pushing her against the wall and crushing himself against her? What would she think if she knew that he was wondering what it would feel like to have her tight body wrapped around him?

Mira stepped closer still, Snape's stark black robes clutched against her chest. She was so close now he could smell the shampoo she'd just used to wash her hair. She smelled like vanilla and brown sugar and it made him want to bury his face in her hair and just breathe her in. She held out the robes to him and he took them, his fingers brushing against hers, causing a spark to ignite somewhere deep inside him.

Jerking his hand, he took a quick step back, needing to distance himself from this siren in front of him. He didn't have time for this. He had a mission to complete, and she would just be in the way.

Mira stepped forward, closing the space between them once more as her eyes stared directly into his. It was as if this girl could see into his very soul, and he suddenly felt very exposed. Did she know the feelings she stirred inside him? Could she see what he was thinking right then in that moment?

"You don't have to back up," she said softly. "I can't see anything anymore."

Snape felt his heart trip and begin to hammer against his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know," she said, taking another step toward him.

He stepped back, still determined to put space between them, and backed into the wall. There was nowhere left to go, and she stepped forward again, her body just inches from his. He clutched the robes to himself, trying to cover up, trying to hide whatever it was she sought out, but she continued to move closer still.

Her delicate fingers came up to brush back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his face, and as he felt her touch on his skin, he allowed his eyes to slide shut as he reveled in the sensation. She touched him so softly, so gently, he would almost think she had feelings for him. No woman had ever touched him that way aside from Lily, and even then, those touches were nothing but friendly.

"Ever since you held my hand last night, I see nothing," she whispered as her hands came to rest on his chest. Her fingertips grazed his skin, working their way down to where his hands where still clasping the robes tightly. She took them back from him, dropping them on the floor before returning her hands to his bare skin. Slowly, she moved her hands over his abdomen and chest, working her way higher until she wrapped them around his neck and pressed herself against his body. "Nothing," she repeated.

Snape swallowed, knowing what it all meant. He knew that whatever it was he was feeling for this young woman, she felt the same about him. How else would her vision be blocked? He could feel her fingers on the base of his neck, twirling his hair, and it sent a chill up his spine. He wanted to reciprocate her touch. He wanted to wrap his arms around the girl and pull her tightly against him. He wanted to cover her lips with his own and kiss her until she saw stars. He wanted to push her down on the bed and ravish her, to take her again and again until neither of them could walk straight.

She tugged on his neck gently, coaxing his face toward hers. He knew he couldn't allow anything to happen between them, yet he found himself helpless to stop her. Before he could stop himself, he had placed his own hands on her hips and gently pulled her against the growing erection in his pants. Mira gasped and tightened her grip on his neck, pulling him to her as she captured his lips roughly with her own. Her kiss was fierce and full of passion, and Snape reciprocated in full, his tongue moving over hers as he held her tightly to his body.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he has spun her around, pressing her back against the wall as his hands explored her body. He knew what they were doing was wrong. He knew that being involved with her would only put the two of them in danger, that having feelings for someone would become a weakness in Voldemort's eyes, but he couldn't stop himself. If he died tomorrow without having her, he would die with the regret of restraining himself in this very moment. He had been selfless for far too long. It was time he did one little thing for himself.

Mira let out a strangled moan as Severus cupped her breast. His lips were moving over her neck, leaving a trail of moist kisses across her skin as he moved lower. With his free hand, he moved her shirt aside and nibbled her collarbone. Mira's hands were buried in his hair, tugging it as she held his head against her.

Snape marveled at her passion, her blatant wantonness, as her leg wrapped itself around his hip. He could feel the heat radiating from her center as it pressed against his aching groin. He wanted her so bad it hurt, but there was something worrying him at the back of his mind.

"Mira," he ground out breathlessly. "Promise me something."

"Anything," she whispered.

"If we do this… we complete the bond… and you would see if I was ever in danger?"

She kissed him softly. "Yes."

"Promise me you'll never do anything stupid to try to help me. Never get yourself killed to protect me. My life is in danger every minute of every day. After all you've seen, I think you know that. Promise me." his eyes bore into hers, pleading with her to commit to this.

Mira searched his eyes, tears springing to her own. How could he ask so much of her? How could he expect her to stand by and watch him be hurt or killed. Did he truly think she could do that? "I… I promise," she answered shakily, not sure she'd be able to keep that promise when the time came.

Snape knew it was a half-hearted promise, that it would take everything she had in her to keep it in the end. He knew that were he really in danger, she would come charging in to try to save him, but at that moment, it didn't matter.

He crushed his lips against hers again and roughly tugged her toward his still sleep-rumpled bed. They moved together as if one, his forcefulness mirrored by her uncontrolled desire for him. When the backs of her knees hit the bed and forced her down, he was there with her, kissing her as she laid back into the mattress.

When they finally broke apart, both were panting. Severus looked down at Mira, taking in her appearance. Her black curls were splayed out on the bed around her, the perfect frame for her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed pink, contrasting greatly with the pale, milky skin of the rest of her face. Her lips were red and swollen from kissing, and her eyes were heavily lidded with desire. He gazed down at her, wondering how on earth a girl like this could be in bed with the likes of him.

As if she wanted to ease his doubts, she wet her lips with her tongue as her hands ran over his chest to his shoulders, where she pushed his loose shirt from his body. Shifting, he shrugged out of the garment, and put his fingers to work removing her top. It didn't matter why this gorgeous creature wanted him, it only mattered that she did.

She laid beneath him in her lacey bra, watching him as he raked his eyes over every inch of bare skin he'd just uncovered. Slowly, his head dipped down and he ran his tongue over the base of her throat, moving downward until he came to rest in the valley of her breasts. Both hands cupped them gently as he ran his lips over the lace. He breathed her in, inhaling that scent that was uniquely Mira and felt himself harden even more. He nipped at her hard nipples through the fabric before pushing it aside, freeing her. His thumbs brushed over the pink, hardened peaks as Mira sighed and arched into his touch.

She was not fully inexperienced. When she was back home with Robert they had had their fair share of awkward sexual encounters, but it was nothing compared to the way Snape was touching her now. Every little touch and soft caress was powerful enough that she felt it all the way to her toes. Every kiss made her flush with desire and ache for more of him. His confidence and dominance left her feeling as if she would come apart before he even entered her.

His hands moved down her abdomen and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her skirt. Snape's eyes connected with hers, questioning her silently to be sure she wanted to do this. Mira wanted to beg him to continue, to tell him she would die if she didn't feel him inside her soon, but opted instead to simply nod her consent. He dragged the fabric down her thighs slowly and discarded it onto the floor.

"Beautiful," he breathed, his deep, silky voice raspy with desire.

Mira bit back a smile at his out of character compliment and reached for the waistband of his trousers, unbuttoning them with dexterity. Pushing them down over his hips, she leaned into him, kissing him as he wriggled out of the pants.

They were both down to their undergarments now, yet in no rush. Snape continued to explore her body, running his hands over her exposed skin as her fingertips dug into his shoulders. He hooked one hand around the back of her knee, drawing it up along side his body as he pressed his hips against her core. With only a couple layers of flimsy material separating them, Mira could clearly feel his hard length as it pressed against her.

"Oh, professor," Mira sighed as his lips moved over her neck leaving moist kisses in their wake.

"Severus… call me Severus," he corrected, whispering against her ear and causing shivers to erupt down her spine.

"I need you, Severus," she whimpered, pulling his face down to hers. She pressed her lips to his and he returned her kiss greedily, his lust taking control of his body.

Suddenly impatient, Severus grabbed his wand from the bedside table and vanished their remaining clothing before tossing the wand aside. He wanted to take a moment to look at her, to drink her in, to memorize every nuance of her body, but his need for her was overwhelming, and before he could stop himself, his hands were on her again. Mira let out a gasp as his fingers slipped between her folds and stroked her most sensitive area.

"So wet for me," Severus ground out as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. He was lost in her. Everything about her was invading his senses, the smell of her arousal, her body writhing beneath him, the look of ecstasy on her face as his hand worked her. Her nails were digging into his shoulders, leaving deep, red marks, but he couldn't even feel it. All he was aware of was the feeling on her hips moving, grinding her core against his hand to increase the friction between them. He was drunk on her, intoxicated by her innate wantonness.

His fingers slipped inside her body, and he groaned at her tightness. She was so young, so fresh, and so on fire with need for him of all people. Her moans and little whimpers of ecstasy were vibrating in his ears as he buried his face in her neck. Her walls were tightening around his fingers, her breathing was becoming more shallow and rapid, and he knew she was getting close to climax.

He sped his movements, applied more pressure and covered her lips with his own, smothering the cry that tried to escape her as she came. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, holding him to the kiss as their tongues danced together passionately. Severus continued to stroke her lightly, allowing her to float down gently from her orgasm.

When their lips finally broke apart, Mira stared up at him in awe as she wondered how this harsh man was such a gentle and giving lover. As if in an answer to her silent questioning, Severus withdrew his hand and buried his hands in her hair forcefully. His lips crashed into hers as he showed her how badly he needed her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, coaxing him closer. Mira could feel him teasing her opening with the tip of his cock, and she tightened her legs around him, begging him silently to enter her.

"Have you… are you a…" Severus started to ask, nerves showing in his slightly quaking voice.

"I'm not a virgin," Mira said softly, running her hands down his back until they rested on his ass. She gave his cheeks a squeeze and pulled him against her. "And I won't break… Fuck me, Severus. Please."

He stared down at her as she bit her lip, obvious embarrassment flushing her cheeks with color as she realized how forward she was being with her professor. He took her wrists in his strong hands and pressed her arms into the mattress as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Be careful what you wish for, witch," he growled, pushing himself deep into her body.

Mira moaned as he sank his last inch into her, and she could feel that he was larger than Robert had been. Severus paused as her walls stretched to accommodate his girth. He began to move, withdrawing from her and pressing back inside as he continued to hold her down on the bed. His dominance may have frightened other women. The forcefulness of his thrusts may have been painful for some, but Mira simply writhed under his weight, moaning every time he hit bottom inside her.

Her hips moved in time with his, her legs tightening around his hips as he thrust against her, groaning at the way her tight body squeezed him. He leaned down, biting her neck hard enough to leave a mark, then he licked the wound, soothing it.

Mira drew her legs up higher alongside his body, allowing Severus deeper access, and she let out a strangled cry as the new angle caused him to hit her sweet spot with every thrust. She could feel the pressure building again as her walls began to tighten around his length. He felt it as well, felt her begin to squeeze him as she braced for a new climax. His own orgasm was imminent as well, and the added pressure was bringing him closer and closer to sweet release.

His fingers tightened around her wrists as he pounded into her tiny body, and it seemed the harder he fucked her, the tighter he held her, the louder her moans became. It seemed she liked to be dominated. He filed that bit of information away for future reference, and continued to thrust into her body. Her walls were tightening more and more as her breathing became more erratic, and seconds later she let out a cry of completion, her walls taking his cock in a vise grip as she came. It only took a few more thrusts and he was spilling inside her, his own climax shaking his body forcefully.

They rode out their orgasms together, their movements slowing until they were simply still. He remained inside her as he released her wrists and kissed her softly. She buried her hands in his black locks immediately and looked up at him, unspoken feelings passing between them as their eyes connected. It was jarring to both of them how much they cared for each other after such a short time.

Severus withdrew from her and rolled onto his back, pulling her against his chest. "That was…"

"Magical," Mira finished, smiling against his bare skin.

"I was going to say astonishing, but magical works too," Severus said, kissing her forehead. He knew he should be asking her what she had seen the night before. He needed to know how much she knew about him, past, present or future. He knew that whatever it was, it was dangerous to both of them for her to have that information, but right there, in that moment, it just wasn't the right time.

Severus wrapped his arm around her tightly, holding onto her for dear life, praying that the moment would never have to end. Deep down though, he knew it would end, and it likely wouldn't end well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Life has been, well… life. That said, this story has never been far from my mind. As a matter of fact, I keep thinking and making notes and working it all out in my head. I just haven't had the time or the ambition to sit down and WRITE. Never fear though. I'm on a bit of a roll now. My little block has been broken though, and I have confidence that I'll be able to work more regularly now. **

**I apologize in advance for the mini cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I'll do my best to resolve it quickly and put everyone out of their misery ;)**

Chapter Eight

Mira woke in Severus' arms hours later feeling more rested than she had any morning since arriving at Hogwarts. Pressed against his solid form, bundled together beneath the covers, she felt safe. Slowly, trying not to wake him, she sat up and watched him sleep for a moment in the dim light of the sunken room. She knew what worries and responsibilities he carried with him every minute of every day. She knew how difficult his choices in life and their consequences had been. Yet, in that moment, as he slept so serenely, he looked almost at peace. For a fleeting moment, Mira wished she could look inside him once more.

She wondered what he was thinking about, what he dreamt about, and what he wanted out of their newfound relationship. What exactly were his feelings for her? Surely, there were some sort of romantic feelings that led them to the bond, but a simple physical attraction would be enough. A stronger bond would come from truer feelings, but did he have them?

Furthermore, what were her own feelings?

Mira reluctantly tore her gaze away from the sleeping Headmaster and focused on herself. What was it she felt for this older man? Before she had even met him she was completely intrigued by him. Looking inside him became quite the obsession after she did arrive at Hogwarts and had come into contact with him. Yet, the more she saw inside him, the stronger her attachment became. Yes, she was physically attracted to him, of that she was certain. When they were together in the most intimate sense, she felt complete, almost as if she had found her other half.

But that was silly, wasn't it? She couldn't possibly be falling in love with him already, could she?

Well, she did know more about him than any other person aside from himself. She had seen so much of where he had been, who he had loved. She knew his main motivation in life. She had even seen a glimpse into his future.

His future...

Tears filled her eyes as the images flashed through her head again. The blood... so much blood. A man such as him didn't deserve such a brutal, painful and untimely death. And Mira didn't deserve to fall in love with him only to lose him in such a way. If only there was a way to see more, to get a better idea of how it would happen. If only there was a way to prevent it from coming to fruition.

She could only hope that their bond would be strong enough to warn her in time. She had to pray that she would be able to stop it when the time came, even if he did make her promise that she would not get involved in trying to protect him. Of course, strengthening the bond, getting closer, possibly falling in love, would only be a double-edged sword. She would have the bliss of love, the strong bond that would show her any time he was in peril, but it would only hurt that much more if she did lose him.

Was it worth the risk? Should she put her heart on the line with Severus? He needed her, she could tell. He needed someone who could know all of his deepest darkest secrets and still accept and love him in spite of his demons. He needed someone to confide in, to lean on. She knew that once he lost Dumbledore, he had no one to talk to. The Order and his colleagues shunned him, and his true loyalties unknowingly alienated him from the Death Eaters. Not that a man like him needed to socialize, but if he had to keep everything bottled up inside, he would simply explode. Knowing everything she knew, she could be that person to listen to him, to rub his shoulders when he is tense, to calm him when he's anxious.

And as much as she thought herself strong and independent, she needed him. She had moved to a strange place and knew no one. Her own housemates only teased her and spread rumors. Severus talked to her. He had held her and soothed her when she had been tortured with Cruciatus. Aside from her father, he was the only person she felt safe with. Severus was the only person she felt she could count on and care for in the entire damned castle. Yes, she needed him.

She would just have to figure out a way to make it all work.

Severus shifted in his sleep, and Mira held her breath until he settled and started to snore quietly once more. She wasn't ready for him to wake and break this moment of perfect bliss. At that precise moment, Mira was happy. She was in bed with a man she felt she could love and she knew so much about him. When he woke, he could realize they had made a terrible mistake and take everything away from her. She prayed that when he did finally wake, he would allow her to keep the memories both of their night together, and of his past. It would just tear her heart out if he woke and turned his wand on her to cast the memory charm. She never wanted to forget his immense capacity to love, even if it had been for another woman.

She supposed she should have felt jealous of that love he harbored for so long for another woman. Perhaps she should feel threatened that he felt so strongly about Lily Potter that he rearranged his entire life for her. She should probably be upset that his entire motivation, the only thing that drives him to do what he does, is this woman. Yet, somehow, it had the opposite effect on her. The simple fact that he could love a woman that deeply, even in death, made her want nothing more than to be with him. Certainly, if he could love that way once, he would welcome it again. After all, this time the feelings are mutual. He has a chance at real happiness this time and he would be a fool not to grab it.

Right?

Mira sighed, hoping she was right. Once he woke up she would explain why she wanted to keep the memories. She would tell him she would do anything to keep them. All she wanted was to be with him, to be there for him. He must be aching for someone to confide in, and if he let her keep the memories, he could confide in her. She just hoped she was right and he would be receptive to her.

She glanced at him once more, smiling down at his sleeping form. He really was beautiful. Could no one else see it? Was Lily Potter a fool? Mira had seen the memories. She had seen how lovesick he was as a boy, how he followed her around like a lost puppy dog. Was she blind, stupid, or did she just ignore his feelings. Was she even worthy of such a man?

Mira moved to the edge of the bed and dropped her legs over the edge, looking back to be sure she hadn't disturbed Severus' slumber. When he didn't move, she scooted out of the bed and padded on bare feet into the private bath in his chamber. She found a fluffy white towel and laid it out before turning on the shower and stepping beneath the hot stream of water to try and wash her worries and doubts down the drain.

Severus felt the mattress dip as Mira slid out of the bed and he held his breath, listening cautiously as he prayed she wasn't trying to run out on him. He needed some answers, after all. He heard her walk into the bathroom and seconds later he heard the water running, and he let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going anywhere, and he would be able to question what she had seen the last time she was able to see inside him. He had to know. It was too dangerous to just let her walk around with knowledge of him.

Yet, as he listened to the water running, he could almost see her in his mind's eye as the water came down on her. He could envision her running soap over her body, her hands sliding through the lather and they traveled over the taut flesh of her stomach, water dripping from the peaks of her breasts. Suddenly, all thoughts of questioning the witch were gone from his head, and all he could think about was getting from the bed to the shower before she turned the water off and got out.

Before he could talk himself out if it, his feet were carrying him of their own accord into the bathroom. He watched her for a moment, the open shower needing no door or curtain, for an enchantment kept the water contained. If it weren't for the bright white marble that surrounded the shower stall, it would look as if she were bathing under a waterfall.

She turned to see him standing in the doorway and her face lit up in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She raised one hand and motioned for him, beckoning him to join her, and he was helpless to resist. Who was this witch who had him so entangled in her snare? Why was he so defenseless against her charms? How could a man like him, a spy, and a double agent, someone who could withstand Legilimens and Cruciatus... be helpless against this young witch?

He returned her smile with a lopsided smirk of his own, and his feet were carrying him again. He crossed the small room in three great strides and found himself wrapped up in her arms. He would never know what it was she saw in him, but he was grateful that she did see it. He held her slight frame against him, his fingers burying themselves in her wet curls as his lips came down to press against hers.

Mira kissed him back sweetly, and he sighed contently against her lips. Severus had no idea how it happened, how she found her way to him, but now that she was there, he wasn't ready to let go. As her sweet, soft lips moved over his own, all he could think was that he would give her anything she wanted, if only she would promise never to leave him. Nothing mattered but keeping her for as long as he had left on this earth... which apparently wasn't long at all if the girl's vision meant anything.

Could he lead her on? Could he go through with this relationship, let the girl possibly fall in love with him, only to go and die on her? He had lived with that kind of pain once. His Lily had died on him... No, not his Lily... Potter's Lily. No, this would be even worse. Mira would be his, as he was already hers. If he died, he would leave her behind, alone. Could he be so selfish?

He felt her fingers wrap themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck as her lips parted beneath his, deepening the kiss.

Yes... He could be that selfish.

Pressing her back into the marble with his body, Severus dropped his mouth to the wet, slippery flesh of her throat, nipping and kissing her as her whimpers rang in his ears.

He wanted her, all of her. Body, mind and spirit. He wanted her to love him, as he wanted to love her. How astounding it would be to be wanted in return for a change. He had never had that in all his life, and he had it now. He wanted to keep it that way, even if he knew his days were numbered, even if he knew it could cause her heartbreak in the end, even if it made him a selfish bastard. He had been doing everything for everyone else for so long. If he was going to die, he could at least enjoy his last days on earth. Merlin knows he hadn't enjoyed the first 37 years.

Mira gasped as Severus pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, his mouth latching around its twin. No words were spoken between them as he explored her body. They had no need for words. Their bodies spoke for them more clearly than words ever could.

He pinned her against the shower wall, pressing his body into hers as he lifted her effortlessly. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his erection pressing urgently against her center, aching to join with her.

"Severus, please," Mira begged in a whisper, and with only a low grunt in reply, he slipped inside her waiting body easily.

The water rained down on their bodies as they moved as one, hips moving together in the perfect rhythm like a well-oiled Muggle machine. Mira's fingers dug into Severus' shoulders as she clung to him. He pounded into her relentlessly and she could feel her climax building, threatening to explode at any moment. Their gasps and sighs filled the room until they gave way to louder, more fevered moans and grunts as their movements became more frenzied.

Severus released a low growl from the depths of his chest as he felt her walls bear down on him, wrapping around his shaft and squeezing it tightly as Mira came, moaning his name. He thrust into her once more, her tensing muscles pulling from him his own, powerful release.

He kept her there, pinned to the wall with his hard body, buried inside her as he kissed the moist flesh of her throat. He was reluctant to withdraw from her, to leave the safe, oblivious bliss of casual sex to face what must be faced between them. He wanted this moment to last forever.

As long as he was here inside her, there was no war. There was no Dark Lord, no worry of taking a side between good and evil, and mercifully, here, there was no Harry Potter. There was just Severus and Mira and their passionate abandon. He liked it here. He felt safe here. Somehow, being with this girl made him feel almost… normal…like he could somehow live a normal life if he just walked away from it all and took her with him.

Perhaps they could have a home together in the country somewhere. Or maybe they could return to America and go into hiding. She seemed to like her home country, and he was sure he could adjust to life there. They could live as Muggles and pretend there was no war. He could be happy, after all these years of complete and utter misery, he, Severus Snape, could be happy.

But that was impossible.

He had given his word to see his mission through, and he had two masters to answer to. He was to protect Potter and be sure that the Dark Lord met a rather sticky end. And the next step in that mission was to make sure he would be safe to complete it. He had to find out what she had seen. How much did this enchanting witch know about him, and how much risk was she in for knowing such things? He could not let her leave with any information that could put him in danger. At any point, the Carrows could notice their time spent together. She could be tortured for answers or brought to the Dark Lord himself. He could not allow that.

Severus pulled from her body and allowed her feet to touch solid ground once more. He instantly longed to be joined with her once more, but alas, it was time to face the light of day.

Mira ran her hands up his chest. She too, knew what was to come when they stepped out of the shower and dressed for the day. She ached already for the absence of him. How much would he erase from her memory. Will she even remember their lovemaking? What of the bond? Would that somehow be erased?

She wanted to stall him, to keep him hers for as long as she could. Reaching around him, she picked up a bottle of earthy smelling homemade shampoo, no doubt brewed by Severus himself. It smelled inherently like him, and she smiled at the thought of her hair having his scent until the next time she bathed. She poured a small amount of the thick, pearlescent liquid into her palm then rubbed her hands together before burying them in his heavy, wet locks of raven hair.

Severus allowed his eyes to slide shut as the witch massaged the shampoo into his scalp. Her finger tips rubbed hard, cleansing deeply and soothing his frayed nerves. Once she was satisfied, she pushed his chest lightly, urging him into the stream of water to rinse the lather away. As the water ran through his hair, Severus felt Mira's lips on his chest before she ran a bar of soap over his pale skin from head to toe.

He had never felt so cared for and attended to. Was he really going to throw this all away? In reality, her knowledge of him was only a danger were she to be questioned. What reason would anyone have for questioning her about his affairs? And even so, she was good at Occlumency. Certainly she could shield her thoughts.

Ah, but what if she were brought under the torture curse or given Veritaserum?

Severus groaned. No, the time has come to put an end to this nonsense. He had to make her forget. It was the only way.

They had delayed the inevitable for too long already. Mira was fully recovered from her run in with Alecto and would be returning to class the following morning. She had to be ridded of whatever she had seen inside him before then. It would be like tearing off a bandage. Quick and painless. He would get on with it as soon as they were dry. There was no use allowing himself to become attached to the girl, now was there?

But as his eyes opened and he looked down into hers, the color of an afternoon thunderstorm, he couldn't help but realize it was too late. He was already too attached to her.

"Bugger!" he said in a huff before lowering his lips to hers.

His hand waved once, shutting off the shower and pulling her body against his, he stepped from the enchanted stall, dragging her with him. He picked up his wand, casting a quick and efficient drying charm on them both before returning to his bedchamber and depositing her onto the bed.

"You will return to classes tomorrow." He murmured as he lay next to her, his naked body pressing into her side. "We can have the rest of today and tonight, if you wish. Before you leave here, we must discuss what you have seen and take the necessary measures to protect us both. Is this satisfactory?"

Mira looked up at him, her head swirling with thoughts and emotions so foreign to her. She knew it was the only way, but she didn't want her memories taken. At the same time, he was willing to push back the inevitable and allow her a few more hours in his company. Even if it was only to feed his own carnal need, how could she turn that down? Reluctantly, she plastered on a fake smile and nodded. "Yes, of course."

They spent the day and night tangled with each other before finally falling into an exhausted and dreamless sleep after nightfall. When Mira awoke in the morning with the first light streaming through the window, dread hit her in the pit of her stomach. It was time to leave, to get back to the routine of classes and being away from him. However would she survive without him?

_By forgetting all that transpired between us, of course, _she thought, angrily.

It was so unfair. She finally found someone in this school she felt she could be with, to talk to, and he was going to take it away from her. She would return to her dorm where her own housemates did nothing but tease her. She would go back to feeling alone in the world… unloved… and something else…

If he took her memories… if she never knew she had already found out about his true loyalties… she would return to that curious state she'd come to the school in. She would again be the girl who was fascinated and curious about the headmaster. She would go back to stalking him around the school and trying to come in contact with him to see inside him. Surely, he must realize this.

She turned to look down at his sleeping form, only to see two black eyes staring right back at her. "I didn't realize you had woken," she said.

"Only a moment ago," he replied, his voice thick with sleep.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you intend on keeping me from becoming curious about you once you take all of this away from me?" Mira asked, snuggling into his side, desperate to soak up her final moments at his side.

"First, indulge me by telling me what you've seen."

She sighed, recalling the images that had flooded her senses as he'd held her in his arms. Finally, once she'd gathered them at the forefront of her mind, she opened it to him and sat up, focusing on him. "Look inside. See what I saw," she urged.

Severus nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position, retrieving his wand. "Legillimens!"

He was pulled into her mind easily, and images flashed before him. He saw things about his entire life. He saw his father, angry, sour-faced and scowling at him as he spouted off his resentful hatred towards Severus' abilities. In a flash he saw his mother, tossed aside by Tobias Snape's own, drunken hand and in an instant felt the sting from that same hand as it sharply connected with his cheek. He saw Lily, so young, on her swing in the park on the day he'd finally managed to speak to her. He saw her red riot of curls flowing behind her as she flew through the air gracefully. He saw the day they were sorted into their houses and the day they stopped speaking. He saw the day she died and his promise to protect Harry. He saw his conversation with Dumbledore on the day he took an oath to take the elder man's life to spare Draco and earn the Dark Lord's trust. He saw himself, crying over a few trinkets of Lily's in the Black house. He saw his Patronus on the day he showed it to Dumbledore. Images of his past, recklessly strewn together one after the other flooded him until he could take no more, and he retreated from Mira's mind, breathless.

"You saw all that?" he asked, unable to hide the tears swimming in his eyes.

Mira nodded. "There was more, but you pulled away before I could show you."

"I have seen enough. There is enough information about me floating around inside your head to have me executed for treachery." His gaze dropped from hers as he clumsily wiped away the tears threatening to escape his eyes. "I was hoping… I wanted to let you… bollocks! I can't let you leave this room with those memories, Mira. I'm sorry. I just can't."

Mira's eyes were swimming with tears of her own, but unlike the Headmaster, she had no shame in letting them flow down her cheeks. She didn't care if he knew how much it was tearing her apart to let whatever this was between them end. She had feelings for him, real, deepening-by-the-minute feelings, and she would do anything to be with him. "Severus, please. I can't be apart from you now. I have no one. Please," she pleaded.

His face was stoic. If it was one thing Severus Snape was good at, it was masking emotion. He could not let the girl see how badly he wanted to keep her here with him and pretend like she saw nothing. If the stakes weren't so high, perhaps he would have done, but he knew better. He knew that not only would she be in danger, not only would he, but the safety of the entire Wizarding World depended on his secrets remaining hidden.

He leaned in, placing his lips on hers softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips before pulling away and turning his wand on her despite the wounded look in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am trying to stay true to DH as much as I can as the storyline progresses. Obviously, this is told more from the Snape/OC character of Mira POV, so some things are changed here and there. Some liberties may be taken with certain magical objects/spells/etc. here and there for convenience as well. I'm also trying to keep the timeline in order in my head. Just a warning ahead of time… some of this will be book canon, some will be movie canon and some will be from my own twisted mind. Some changes in the movie are just so etched on my brain that they stand out so it's hard to go back to the book on them. The end of this chapter will bring back something we learned about in the book, and will stretch into at least one more chapter depending on where my muse takes me. Everyone welcome Ginny to our little story. **

**Reviews are welcome and motivating :)**

CHAPTER NINE

Mira stared down the length of Severus' ebony wand, her breath catching as her eyes moved over its smooth surface and the intricately carved handle held firmly in his grasp before connecting with his. There was softness there in the depths of his black eyes… sadness and a hint of masked regret. She knew he didn't want this any more than she did, yet his jaw was clenched resolutely. He was determined to get through this, to take her memories of him, and she knew it. He would do it to protect their lives, even if it meant throwing away their mounting feelings for each other for the greater good.

Her last hope, her only hope was to shamelessly beg.

"No, Severus, please," she said, her voice breaking as she held back a sob. "I know you think this is the only way, but I swear I can keep it hidden. No one will be able to get past my Occlumency, I promise! We can practice. Just let me keep this, please!"

"Mira…" he started, but was quickly cut off.

"No! I won't let you take this from me. I won't go back to being alone. You're used to being alone. I'm not. I can't do this alone." Tears flowed freely down her face as she leaned in to clutch at his robes. She knew she was being pathetic. She knew she was being an immature little girl, but she didn't care. Dignity was out the window. All that mattered was keeping those visions and holding onto him as she navigated this new world she had been thrust into.

"Mira, I have to…"

"No!" she shrieked, interrupting him once more. She drew her wand and pointed it at him as she leapt from the bed, completely uncaring that she was still naked from the night before. "I'll hex your balls off."

He laughed then, lowering his wand and looking at the fiery little witch who stood resolute, pointing her fir wand at him in what she was certain was a dangerous fashion. He knew he could deflect anything she fired at him with nothing more than an irritated flick of his wand. It was absurd that the young woman believed she could get away with hexing him… absurd… and adorable.

She looked beautiful with her sleep-rumpled raven curls spilling over her shoulders, her chin set firmly and her eyes ablaze with fury. Her arm was extended straight out in front of her, lengthened elegantly by the wand she held aimed at his heart. She looked confident and able, but the slight trembling of her hand gave her away. She would never do anything to hurt him, of that, he was certain. He stood slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, and set his wand down on the bedside table to earn her trust. He glided towards her, watching as her resolve broke and fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Gently, he reached out and pushed her hand down, effectively lowering her wand to her side as she sniffled.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his naked body. Kissing her temple, he buried his free hand in her tangled waves of hair and breathed her in, smelling a distinct mixture of his shampoo and her own unique sent. Slowly, sneaky in a way only a true Slytherin could be, he slipped his hand down her arm slowly until he reached her hand. She was putty in his hands at that point. He could do anything he wanted to her, but he had one thing on his mind as he pulled her wand from her hand and backed away from her once more.

"You cannot leave this room with those visions in your memory," he drawled, firmly. "And you must return to classes today… Thus, we are at an impasse."

Mira could kick herself for falling for his cunning ways. She should have known he was only trying to disarm her, but damn him for causing goosebumps to break out all over her exposed flesh! "Severus," she whispered as she watched him retrieve his own wand once more. "You can't do this. You can't just allow me to feel something for you, to give myself to you and take it all away!"

"You knew what you were getting yourself into, love," he said.

"I didn't realize it would go this far… that I would feel…" she trailed off, shrugging, afraid to say too much.

Severus swallowed thickly, his resolve crumbling. It was sickening to him just how much he was willing to do to make this woman happy. "A compromise then," he said as his mind worked over possible solutions to their conundrum. He pulled his robes from a hook on the wall and wrapped them around her for modesty's sake before wrapping the bed sheet around his waist. "Come with me."

Mira looked at him quizzically as he clutched both of their wands in his large hand. "May I have my wand back?"

Ignoring her question, Severus walked from the bedchamber into the Headmaster's office where the portraits were still snoozing in the early morning light. Mira followed him reluctantly and watched as he opened a cabinet and removed what appeared to be a shallow bowl from inside. Setting it on the desk, he turned to face her once more. "Do you know what this is?"

Mira stepped closer to examine the object, but even after six years of magical education, she was at a loss. "No."

"It's a Pensieve, a magical object that serves to store and view memories." He motioned to a second cabinet containing hundreds of tiny glass vials which held a shimmering cloudy substance and were labeled in tiny letters on their sides. "I use it to store things that I am afraid even Occlumency cannot shield. When one spends so much time, as Dumbledore once said, 'dangling on the arm of the Dark Lord,' one must find a way to keep certain thoughts safe, without removing them completely."

"Are you proposing that I allow you to store these memories rather than Obliviating me? Wouldn't it have the same effect? If you remove the memories, I won't remember our time together or why I am attracted to you in the first place? Will I not still end up with the same innate need to see inside you again? You do remember my initial curiosity, do you not?"

He shook his head. "No. It's different. I won't be making you forget. The memories will still remain deep inside your brain, almost subconsciously so. You'll know deep down, but the memories will not be easily seen by anyone prying into your mind. More recent and prominent memories will shield the deeper recesses of your mind. Along with your skill at Occlumency, you should be able to keep any information about me or our… relationship… safe."

Mira swallowed the lump in her throat. "Will it change anything I know about you? Will I suddenly feel as if I don't know you at all?"

"No. That's the genius of it. I can extract the vital memories, what you saw inside me for instance, and leave behind others. I can be selective. For example, I can allow you to keep the morning we had together in the shower and I can take conversations if I so desire. What I take can be labeled falsely and stored. When this all blows over… when the war ends and the Dark Lord is vanquished, I can give it back to you," he said. "It's slightly more risky than Obliviating you, since in some ways, the memories stay imprinted on your mind, but it's as I said, a compromise… because I too don't want to be alone anymore."

Mira's heart thumped wildly in her chest as their eyes connected. She could see the watery beginnings of tears swimming in his as he cleared his throat and blinked them away. "You deserve someone, Severus," she said, reaching up to pull his lips to hers. She kissed him softly, feeling him respond to her to kiss her back just as softly. "Don't ever think you don't deserve love."

He looked down, breaking the eye contact between them. "You need to get to breakfast. You have a full day of classes scheduled," he said, the tone in his voice changing as he avoided the subject. "We should get started."

Mira nodded. She knew he was emotionally guarded, and though he let that guard down around her on occasion, she knew it may be months, maybe even years before he allowed her to see all of him.

Minutes later, she was getting dressed. She felt lighter without the weight of his memories floating around at the forefront of her mind, yet, like he said, the imprint remained. If she thought hard enough, searched the recesses of her brain, she could see it all. It was almost as if she had a secret compartment in her mind that only she had a key to. She liked that. She liked knowing that she still felt the draw to him without the visions putting her in mortal danger. She liked knowing that no matter what, she could shield his secrets from the prying minds of Death Eaters or even the Dark Lord if need be.

Severus was arranging the neatly, yet falsely labeled vials in the cabinet he'd shown her earlier. He looked up from his task and gave her the slightest smile, his lips tugging up a bit at the corners. "I'm scattering them about. If they aren't lined up together, maybe no one will notice the difference in handwriting and become curious. Though, without Potter here, the snooping has declined greatly."

If Mira didn't know better, she would have heard a bit of affection for the boy in Severus' last statement. She knew he didn't hate him. She had seen that, but she wondered if maybe Severus hadn't become more attached to Harry than he'd even admitted to himself.

"The others, they're all Dumbledore's?" Mira asked, her eyes traveling over the surfaces of the many glittering vials.

"Most of them are his, yes. Others are left behind by the other Headmasters. Few are mine… and now, some are yours." He examined his work and nodded approvingly before shutting the glass door.

"Even mine are yours, technically speaking," she said, letting her hand rest in the dip of his lower back.

He turned to her and gathered her up in his arms. "This is mad. You and I, trying to be in some sort of relationship as if we aren't nearly twenty years apart in age… as if there isn't a war brewing outside these very windows. I'm behaving as if I do not have a mission to complete." He sighed, smoothing the hair away from her face and kissing her lips softly. "I am an arse. I'm sarcastic and mean spirited. I have done things in my life that I am ashamed of, and I cannot promise that I will not be forced to do similar things in my future. I cannot promise that I will not treat you the way you deserve at all times, but you want to be with me. That's enough to make me work to be a better man. I may not be able to spend much time with you, but any time we are able to steal will be ours. I do not deserve you, Mira. You make me forget the war, if only for a few hours at a time, and that piece of mind is worth this risk... But now, we both have our duties to attend to. I don't know when we'll meet again, but we will."

Mira soaked in his words, letting his velvet smooth voice wash over her in waves as he pronounced his feelings in the only way he seemed to know how. She could feel his grasp on her heart tightening, and she longed to profess her own feelings, but did not want to frighten him away. It was all so new. If she were to tell him she was falling for him, he may freeze up and toss her out on her ass. Instead, she kissed him again, slowly, amorously, pouring her feelings and acceptance of his terms into that one gesture. "I'll see you at breakfast," she whispered against his lips before releasing him and heading for the door.

He followed her closely, reaching around her to open the door so she could pass through. It seemed the gentlemanly thing to do, and something about her made him want to strive to impress her. She already knew so much about him and accepted what she saw, so he had a chance for once in his life to open up to someone. He could actually let her in. He just hoped it wouldn't mean his ruination.

Her eyes flicked to his again and she smiled up at him flirtatiously, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him one last time. "Bye."

Severus quickly surveyed the corridor to be sure they were alone before returning her smile with a quick, small grin of his own. "Have a good day, Miss Swanson," he said in the most professional voice he could muster in case anyone was within earshot.

What neither of them saw was the petite red haired girl who was tucked into the windowsill a few feet from the headmaster's door reading a text.

Ginny Weasley caught the lovers' goodbyes in the corridor, and her eyes widened in surprise. She had heard the rumors, but had paid them no mind until now. Unable to see the pair, she relied on her auditory sense to decipher the hidden meanings in their goodbyes. She could hear the smile in Mira's voice. She could hear the dreamy, sleep thickened "Bye," and she would swear that the girl had only woken recently. If she had to put a galleon on it, she would swear she had woken in Snape's own chamber. As for Snape, his voice gave away almost nothing, but what little it did give away was enough. Gone was his sharp, sarcastic tone. There was a certain softness being emitted from the man that Ginny was certain she'd never heard before.

She watched Mira walk down the hallway, oblivious to Ginny's presence. So, the Headmaster had a weakness. He was smitten with a student, and not just any student. He had taken up with someone like him, a Slytherin who had no friends or allies to think of. This could be the break she'd been looking for.

Ever since Dumbledore had left the Sword of Gryffindor to Harry, Ginny had been searching for a way into Snape's office to steal it and return it to its rightful owner. Surely, Mirabella Swanson would know the password.

It seemed Ginny had to go make a new friend. She suddenly felt very Slytherin.

Mira had trouble keeping the smile off her face as she walked the length of the corridors between Snape's office and the Great Hall, but as she entered and saw the faces of all the students, it dropped off on its own. Only a few minutes outside his presence, and already she felt completely alone again. Did she really have to do this… go to classes, eat meals with all these people who made fun of her and ignored her? She was a good person. Back home she was surrounded by friends. Everyone had liked her. Now, she was stuck in a house that didn't suit her, a house that all other houses feared and hated. There was no prayer of making friends outside that house, and yet, her own housemates shunned her. Who knows what they would think about the fact that she'd been missing from her bed overnight. What could she even say? The rumors were true now, weren't they?

Sighing, she looked at the Slytherin table. Groups of students sat with their heads together as if they were conspiring against the world. How many of these kids had Death Eaters for parents? Were they counting down the days until they were rid of school and able to join the Dark cause themselves? Were they planning ways to hurt those who were firmly on the side of the light? How would they feel to know that the man they thought was such a good servant of the Dark Lord was really just a spy for the Light?

Mira saw an empty spot near the end of the table. It seemed as if no one wanted to sit too close to the professors, which worked out well for her, since the only friend she had in this godforsaken school was the Headmaster. She began the long walk toward the spot, through the endless line of curious eyes.

"Where were you last night?" Pansy yelled as Mira passed, followed by a shrill giggle. "Out earning some extra credit from the Headmaster?"

Mira kept her head held high and ignored the pug-faced girl, ignoring the impulse to say, _At least someone wants to fuck me. _No, that would be immature and far to revealing. It was imperative that their relationship remain under wraps for now.

She had reached her destination at the end of the table, but before she could sit and fill her empty golden plate, a hand closed around her upper arm and she was flooded with a quick succession of images, all having to do with a red headed Gryffindor girl she recognized immediately.

Spinning, Mira shrugged out of Ginny's grasp quickly, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Mirabella, right?" The girl said cheerily.

"Just Mira."

The redhead seemed to ignore her as he continued chattering away. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I know Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to talk, but I've noticed, you seem different from the rest of them. Plus your dad is in the Order with my parents, so you can't be all bad, can you?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper as her words came out in a rush under the watchful eye of the Sytherins.

"No, I'm not all bad… but if you think I'm going to help you sneak into the Headmaster's office, you're sadly mistaken," Mira quipped in a hushed whisper.

"How did you…"

"I'm a seer. It's best if you refrain from touching me. I can see everything your mind has to offer if I so wish," Mira said, cutting her off as she led her further from the table. "Look, I know your intentions are good. Harry should have the sword, and I know you love him very much, but I can't help you."

Ginny stared at the other witch in a mix of fascination and horror. "You saw all of that?"

"And more… I know you're only being nice to me to gain my trust and get you into that office. I also know that you suspect certain rumors being spread about myself and the Headmaster to be true…" Mira averted her eyes, glancing around the room quickly to ascertain who was watching the exchange before continuing. "I cannot break his confidence. He took care of me after I was tortured by Alecto. I trust him, and I want him to trust me."

Ginny gaped in disbelief. "You _trust_ him? Look, I know you're new around here, but Snape is a murdering bastard. You have to be mental to trust him!"

"Ginny, I cannot say any more."

"Whose side are you on? Harry's or You-know-who's?" Ginny asked, her accusing glare bearing down on Mira.

Mira swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to think of the proper answer. She was clearly on Harry's side, or whoever's side would vanquish Voldemort from power. Every day, her father was out there fighting with the Order to see his end. But she had already admitted to trusting Snape. If she said she was on Harry's side, would she then in turn out Snape, or would Ginny fail to put two and two together?

"I am on the side of the light," Mira stated firmly. "I am on whatever side sees the Dark Lord's end and brings my father home safely every night."

"Then you need to help us get that sword to Harry. Dumbledore left it to him for a reason. It is obviously the key to You-Know-Who's demise. Without it, he may not stand a chance. Please, Mira. All I need is the password. I'll take care of the rest with some friends of mine."

Mira was at war with herself. Snape was sworn to protect Harry, to help him in this war. Surely, he would want Harry to have to sword if it was needed. But then… why hadn't he already given it to the boy? He must have his reasons, right? Her eyes swept over the hall, coming to rest on the black-clad figure that had just seated himself at the head table. What would he do to her if she betrayed him? Would he ever be able to forgive her if she gave Ginny the password?

"If I do this, you have to swear to me that you'll leave me out of it. I didn't give you the password, do you understand?" Mira said quietly.

"Of course. This conversation never happened."

Mira stole one more quick glance at Severus and he was staring right back at her, the look on his face seemed to say that he knew exactly what was being said. He was clearly suspicious of his little Slytherin pet speaking amicably with the young Gryffindor. For a moment, she faltered. She was about to forget the whole thing and tell Ginny to piss off, but before she could lose her nerve, she dragged her eyes away from his.

"And you will keep anything you saw or heard in the hallway this morning to yourself." Mira stated firmly. If it qualified as blackmail, so be it. She did not want the rumors fueled by what Ginny had witnessed in the corridor.

Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Dumbledore," Mira whispered.

"Come again?"

"The password is Dumbledore."

Ginny stepped back, looking confused. "Are you serious? He had the nerve? That greasy git!"

"One more thing, Ginny… Do not speak poorly of Severus in my presence. You don't know him. No one around here does. Not as I do. And contrary to popular belief… he's _not_ greasy."

Mira turned on her heel and walked away from the shocked ginger, snatching a slice of toast off the table before retreating from the Great Hall for a walk around the grounds before her first class rather than spending any more time in a room full of people who seemed to despise her.

She just hoped she didn't just make a huge mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am seriously on a roll with writing lately. For anyone just catching up, I've posted a new chapter a day for the past 3 days, so make sure you're caught up before moving onto this one. **

**I'm surprised at how easily this story is coming to me after being blocked for so long. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter even if our couple hits a bit of a snag toward the end. Any thoughts and reviews are very welcome! (Pleeeeease *bats eyelashes*) **

**Thanks for reading!**

CHAPTER TEN

Mira was restless that night. She had an overwhelming feeling of guilt that plagued her relentlessly. She felt simply awful for giving Ginny the password to Snape's office, but she knew deep down it was the right thing to do. The girl was simply trying to help Harry Potter. The boy was The Chosen One, and Dumbledore, the ultimate leader and fighter for the side of the light had left him that sword in his will for a reason. It was only right that it was returned to him so he could get on with killing Voldemort. Once Voldemort was dead, her father would be safe again and the Wizarding World could return to peace. Yes, it was only right to hand over the password.

_Then why on earth can't I sleep?_

"Ugh!" she groaned, flinging the plush green and silver covers back and sitting straight up in bed. The girls who shared her dorm were sleeping soundly, and light snores surrounded her, seemingly mocking her for her own inability to sleep.

She wished she could sneak out of bed and go to Severus. She missed his body next to hers. She missed the way he smelled. Hell, she even missed the way he snored whenever he rolled onto his back. She longed to break the rules just one more time to sneak to his chamber… if only she knew which one he was taking residence in at the moment. He could be in his office working or he could have returned to his preferred rooms in the dungeon. He had only stayed in the Headmaster's chamber the times she had been with him, so it made sense that he'd return to where he normally slept.

Not that it mattered. No matter where she wandered off to, the risk was too high that she could be caught by the ever-meddling Carrows. If she was caught this soon after breaking the rules before, who knows what they would do to her this time. Severus may not be around to save her if she got herself into trouble again. No, she would stay right where she was, even if that meant getting no sleep before she had to be up for class.

Meanwhile, not far down the hall from where Mira lie awake, Severus also tossed and turned, desperate for sleep to find him. He had in fact returned to the dungeon room he had lived in for so many years. He thought he was happiest there, away from the constant reminders of his responsibilities and past actions. Down here he could pretend he was a simple Potions professor again, devoid of the duties of running a school and spying and manipulating. He longed for that simpler time again, but as he lay in bed, tapping thate illusion for everything it was worth, he remained wakeful.

He had to face the facts. The real reason he couldn't sleep was her… Mirabella Swanson. The girl had gotten herself under his skin in a relatively short amount of time. He wasn't used to having these feelings, and even more so, he was unaccustomed to having them returned tenfold. He rather enjoyed being cared for. It was a wonderful, elating, truly new experience and he was reveling in it when he should be staying focused on the tasks at hand.

And speaking of tasks, what had she been talking about with the Weasley girl so attentively this morning? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. They looked like they were…plotting. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. It wouldn't be unusual for him. It was probably nothing. Miss Weasley was an outgoing girl and it was possible she was just reaching out to an outcast in need of a friend. He shook it off and resolved to ask Mira about it the next time spoke to her.

Groaning in irritation, he slipped out of his bed, allowing his bare feet to come in contact with the unbearably cold stone floor. Why did he keep returning here to this dark, dank basement chamber when he had a warm, aboveground room at his disposal? It was rather unpleasant, especially once his fire died out, which had happened about an hour or two ago. He really should consider moving into Dumbledore's rooms permanently.

Besides, the pillows there smelled of her. Perhaps if he simply laid his head on one of them he would finally be able to…

"Fuck!" he said aloud to no one. The girl had him all mixed up. Was it possible… could he admit to himself… did he actually… miss her?

Severus drew a dressing gown around himself and jammed his feet into a worn pair of grey slippers. Perhaps if he just went back to the Headmaster's room, he would be able to sleep. There was still time to get a few hours in before dawn broke.

He navigated the halls easily, having spent most of his life within the castle's walls, and slowed to a stop in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. He ran his fingertips over the carved wooden door, picturing her inside, sleeping soundly in her four poster bed surrounded by elegant green and silver bedding, her raven curls splayed on the pillow around her. For a fleeting moment, he considered entering, sneaking in and stealing the girl away… but it was nothing but a silly notion. Surely one of the other residents of her dorm room would awaken and catch him in the act, or Mira herself would make some sudden noise at being woken and alert everyone.

_Why am I even thinking like this,_ he silently scolded himself before continuing his trek to his other room. _I'm acting like a hormonal sixth year. _He felt weak being so wrapped up in the girl, but that didn't stop him from sinking shamelessly into the pillow she had slept on the night before and inhaling deeply to catch her scent clinging to the soft cotton pillowcase the second he reached the room. Finally, he slept.

**oOoOoOo**

It had been days since Mira and Severus were able to steal any time alone together, and though both were more than aware of the other's absence, the rumor mill had all but screeched to a halt. If there was nothing to substantiate the rumors, people would simply get bored and move on. Mira filed that in the back of her mind and swore to be as sneaky as possible to keep the relationship under wraps.

_How very Slytherin of me, Severus would be pleased, s_he thought to herself as she passed his office door on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was Saturday, which blissfully meant no classes. Even in a school in control of Death Eaters, the weekend managed to be a treat. Of course she did have to carve out some time from her schedule of lounging lazily and trying to steal time with Severus for studying. She had an essay due for Transfiguration and a technical assignment to finish by next Wednesday for Potions. In her mind, there was still a future to be had, and she wanted to make sure her education was up to par in spite of the harsh conditions in which it was achieved.

She could put up with the "Dark Arts" lessons in place of Defense classes. She could put up with the stifling presence of the Carrows. She could even look past the unfair treatment and torture used in discipline. After all, no one in their right mind would step out of line in times like these, and therefore should know what was coming if they broke the rules.

What she could not do was languish on the sidelines and learn nothing. Even if half her learnings seemed to be self-taught as she spent hours in the library, she would complete her education.

She ate in silence at her usual end of the table, sitting with the perfect view of the object of her affection as he too ate in silence. After all… who would Severus Snape make niceties with over a meal of sausages and eggs?

It made her sad to see how alone he truly was. At least when Dumbledore was alive he had someone who knew what he was going through, what he was doing to fight the good fight. Now, aside from herself, Severus had no one, and he only had her on very rare occasions. He was the most selfless person she had ever met, giving up friendship and love for so many years. He deserved to finally have someone in his life, and she was bursting with pride to be able to be that person.

Mira stole another glance at the Headmaster and waited for him to look up. His eyes connected with hers briefly for a moment, and he looked at her emotionless, in the event that anyone else should decide to steal a glance at him at that moment. They wouldn't though. No one looked at Severus Snape unless they were forced to. In all reality, most of the students who sat in this very hall ate quickly and quietly with their faces turned toward their plates, afraid to put even a single toe out of line while in the presence of Snape and the Carrows. If only they knew he had sworn to protect them at the best of his ability. If only they knew his harsh exterior and sharp tongue were a cover.

OK, maybe his harshness and sharp tongue were really a part of him, but he may be slightly softer if it weren't for his responsibilities in the war.

_Maybe, _she thought with a giggle, suddenly very appreciative that she was the one person who was allowed to see the real Severus Snape.

She watched as he looked away, breaking the slight connection she had with him, and it was as if her entire body went cold with the loss of his gaze. She longed for him, missed him with every breath she took. Each night she spent away from him, she lied awake in her bed, wishing they could find another stolen moment together. She knew this relationship would be difficult. If she spent the night with him, her roommates would certainly notice. If she snuck in and out during the night, eventually she would be caught, and they were trying to dispel the rumors, not fuel them.

But it was the weekend now. Many students would head into Hogsmeade, an activity they used to take for granted and skive off, but now it was a welcome escape from the oppressive castle and one of few privileges they were still allowed. Even with Death Eaters posted throughout the village to prevent students running for it, most of the kids still headed down. With the castle practically empty, perhaps she could go to him and be with him as she had been longing for.

Mira glanced around the room, her eyes finding the shockingly red hair of one Ginny Weasley. The girl was in deep conversation with a Gryffindor boy whose name escaped Mira's mind at that moment, and the incredibly loopy Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

_At least some houses can get along,_ she thought bitterly as she glanced up her own house table, the students there sitting in clustered cliques.

She looked back to the little group sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking in animated hushed whispers, and she wondered if today was the day Ginny planned on using the password Mira herself had given to the girl. Maybe she could distract Severus, make him take a walk down by the Black Lake or convince him to show her his quarters in the dungeons. If she kept him busy, they would have no problem getting into his office and sneaking the sword out.

She mentally slapped herself or having such thoughts… such treacherous thoughts against the man she… what? Loved? Liked as more than a friend? Cared for? Yes, that's it. She cared for him.

_No._ She shook her head as if she was in the middle of a conversation with someone else rather than stuck inside her own head. _It doesn't matter if I love him or like him or whatever it is I feel for him. Harry needs the sword, and I should help them get the sword for him. It's for the greater good._

Mira looked up at Severus' spot at the head table and noticed that he'd already excused himself for the morning and his chair was left abandoned. Looking cautiously around the room, and seeing that no one was paying her any mind, as usual, she slowly rose from her seat and walked to the Gryffindor table, seating herself next to Ginny.

The three of them looked up in alarm.

"Oh, hi Mira. Neville, Luna, this is Mirabella Swanson," Ginny said, half-heartedly introducing Mira to her friends.

"Hello. I'm not here to cause any trouble." Mira rolled her eyes, watching as Neville eyed up the green of her tie, certainly wondering why a Slytherin would make an appearance at the Gryffindor table. "I was just wondering… is today the day?" she asked, reaching for a piece of toast to nibble on to try to make herself look completely at ease with the group, even if it was the furthest thing from the truth.

Ginny looked around, and then nodded before speaking in a hushed tone. "Yes, if we can catch Snape out of his office. I know he likes to lock himself in there on Saturdays."

Mira tore a piece of crust from her toast and stuck it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and leaning in towards the cluster of friends. "I can help… Well, I think I can help… Point is I'm going to try to get him out of the office for you. Just keep an eye out and take advantage of his absence. Again, Ginny… We never had this conversation, got it?" Mira's eyes searched the three pairs that were trained on her and the trio nodded in succession. "Ok then. I'll head there in about a half hour, once everyone leaves for Hogsmeade. Good luck."

She unseated herself once more, striding purposely for the door.

Severus sat at his desk, counting down the minutes until he could depend on most of the students to be gone, off to the village for the day. With any luck, the teachers would head out for an escape as well. As soon as he could be certain that the halls were clear, he would go in search of Mira. He just hoped she'd stayed back from the rest. She had to want to be with him as badly as he did her.

But what if she didn't?

He hadn't thought about that. Of course, there was no understanding. She was free to go to Hogsmeade if her heart should so desire. She had no obligation to spend any part of her weekends with him. He himself had made it clear to her that their time together would be lacking, so why wouldn't she head out of the castle for a few hours to get away from it all.

_Bugger!_

He had stood from his desk now and was pacing. Should he even bother to go looking for her? Was it even worth his time? Of course, given the choice between sipping butterbeer and shopping for sweets, she would certainly choose the latter. Getting out of these walls that seemed to be closing in more and more as the days went on would top any sane person's list of things to do. Who would ever choose him?

_Lily certainly had not, _he thought, bitterly.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get a grip on his emotions_._

_But she's not Lily. She's made it quite clear she wants you in return, you stupid git!_

He was about to give up and find something else to do for the day, when he heard footsteps behind him. Spinning around with his wand drawn and his robes flaring behind him, he spotted Mira and immediately lowered his guard.

"Are you always on the defense, professor?" Mira asked with a hint of sarcasm.

He tucked his wand away in his robes and rewarded her decidedly Slytherin sarcasm with a smirk of amusement. "Wouldn't you be if you were in my position?"

"Point taken." She walked toward him tentatively, as if she no longer knew how to react around him since spending a few days apart.

"Just try not to sneak up on me. I wouldn't want to hex you," it was a serious warning masked by a soft tone he barely recognized coming from his own lips. He was in serious trouble when it came to this captivating witch who stood before him.

"I'll keep it in mind." She had wrapped her arms around his middle now, her face resting on his chest. He wondered if she could hear the fact that his was heart currently beating enthusiastically in his chest at her simple act of affection. "Are you free today?" she asked, shifting to look up at him.

"I think I can clear my schedule to steal a few hours away for you," he drawled before capturing her lips in a slow, amorous kiss.

Mira could feel the slow ache burning within her as his lips move over hers expertly. She knew she had come to him for a reason. She was supposed to distract him, lure him away from his office for a while so Ginny and the others could get the sword, but as his hands began to caress her, those thoughts went out the window. Surely they could wait a little while.

Severus backed her roughly into his desk, his lips bruising hers harshly. Her lips parted beneath his, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. He tasted like mint and smelled like his earthy shampoo, and Mira found herself yielding to him, willing to give herself to him fully… but she couldn't…not here… not now when Ginny was waiting.

"Severus… Sev… wait," Mira sputtered breathlessly.

He looked at her questioningly, a pained look in his eyes. "You don't… want me?"

"No… I mean yes… it's not that. Just… not here." She motioned with one hand to the portraits, all quite awake and alert now. They seemed to be the perfect excuse for a change of venue.

Severus looked up at the portraits and snickered. Some, like Phineas Nigellus Black were averting their eyes and pretending they didn't see something so undignified happening right in front of them. Others, such Dumbledore were watching with noted fascination. Severus shook his head, laughing again and pulled away from her. "You're right. Let's go in the bedroom." He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. Without realizing his own strength, he managed to send her crashing into his own chest where he caught her and held her snuggly against his firm body.

"No," Mira said quickly, trying to think on her feet. She had to get him away from here. "Perhaps you could show me your rooms in the dungeons."

But his lips were on hers again, cutting her off with his urgency. "No time. I need you now," he demanded in a gruff, breathy voice that left her weak.

She felt herself being pulled, dragged slowly down a few steps into the Headmaster's bedchamber, his lips never leaving hers. As her thighs hit the mattress, he lowered her gently until she was nestled into the plush comforter.

"It's been… difficult… seeing you every day and not being able to touch you," Severus whispered against her ear, his warm breath arousing her gradually as his hand closed over her breast.

Mira's breath caught in her throat as he nestled himself between her legs. They were fully clothed as of yet, but the friction between his hard member and her aching center was still dizzying. Perhaps they could get through this quickly and then she could lure him away from the office for the rest of the day. The sword could wait.

"I know what you mean," she breathed in response, letting her fingers begin the tedious task of undoing his countless buttons. With the first few buttons at his neck open, she began to untie his cravat, the long, soft shift of silk sliding from his neck freely once the knot was undone. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she held up the old-fashioned tie. "This gives so me many ideas," she purred.

A slight smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes flicked to the posts on the headboard. He had obviously understood her hint and was considering it carefully. "There will be time to fulfill your fantasies of bondage later," he crooned down at her, urgency in his tone. "But for now, I must simply be with you." He tugged the cravat free from her hands and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor before using his wand to vanish their clothes.

Mira gasped at the sudden feeling of their naked flesh pressed together. He was so warm against her, his skin on fire with arousal. Suddenly, his mouth was everywhere, kissing her passionately one moment and ghosting over her collarbone the next. All thoughts of the sword melted away as his fingers moved over her skin so lightly she could barely feel it, yet it was enough to set her skin ablaze.

"Severus," she breathed against his neck. "Please."

Mira gasped her surprise as he acquiesced to her whispered plea and thrust inside her with a single movement that buried himself inside her to the hilt. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, stilling for a moment to look down at her, his black eyes searching hers.

"No. Don't stop," she said, wrapping her legs around his hips to draw him closer.

He pulled out, slamming inside her again, his desperate need for her spurring on his movements. They made love in an impassioned hurry, their bodies rising and falling in a perfect rhythm before both of them moaned loudly in almost simultaneous completion.

Severus rolled off of her, pulling her against his chest as they both fought to catch their breath. "I'm sorry if that was too hasty. I just… needed you. If I hurt you…"

"Shh." She kissed his bare chest lovingly and laid her arm across him. "Don't apologize. It was perfect. It's always perfect with you. Besides, I know you have enough stamina to go for another round shortly," she said, laughing.

They had allowed their eyes to close, and were close to drifting off to sleep when they heard a shuffling noise and hushed whispers in the next room.

Severus sat bolt upright in bed, reaching for his wand and dressing himself and Mira in an instant.

Mira looked up at him, obvious dread written on her face. Would Ginny really attempt this now? Was she stupid? It should have been obvious that she and Severus hadn't left the room. She had told them to watch and wait. What was the dippy redhead thinking?

"Wait here," Severus whispered as he silently crept closer to the office doorway.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to warn the others somehow or confess her part in all of this… anything to change what was about to ensue. She didn't know what would happen to them if Severus caught them trying to smuggle something so important out of his office. As she struggled with what she should do, she heard the voices, louder than before.

"See, I told you they were gone," Neville's voice rang out. "Probably Floo'd somewhere."

"Shh, Neville!" Ginny scolded. "That doesn't mean we should be loud. Anyone could walk in!"

"Where do you think he's hidden it?" Luna asked, her voice as dreamy as ever.

Mira watched in horror as Severus passed through the doorway. She had failed. They would surely be caught.

"Where have I hidden what?" His voice was sharp and brimming with anger in spite of his even tone, and Mira heard the others gasp in surprise.

What should she do now? Stay hidden? Confess? Beg him to give them the sword for Harry? No. She could do nothing that would clue them in on the fact that he was in fact on their side.

"Who gave you the password to my office?" Severus demanded forcefully. Mira stood, walking up the few steps that led to the office doorway. She watched as Severus pointed his wand purposefully at Ginny, his eyes flashing with rage. "Tell me, girl, or I will be forced to use alternate ways of gaining such knowledge."

Neville stepped in front of Ginny, determined to protect her. "You'll have to go through me first, Snape."

"How very Gryffindor of you Mr. Longbottom, but now is not the time for chivalry. Tell me who gave you the password, and I will gladly lower my wand," Severus spat, his tone causing Mira's insides to twist. She didn't like him like this, his outward self that he presented to the world. She much preferred the man she knew, the one who could be loving and attentive, who could be himself. "Very well," Severus used a non-verbal spell, knocking Neville aside violently before retraining his wand on Ginny. "As much as I hate to admit this, Miss Weasley, you're the only person in this bunch of misfits with brains enough to pull this off. Now tell me. Who. Gave. You. The. Password?"

Luna dropped to her knees beside Neville in hopes of reviving him while Ginny stood, resolute, keeping to her promise not to give Mira up.

"_Crucio!"_ Severus snarled the Unforgivable Curse at Ginny and she immediately hit the floor, writhing in pain.

"Stop!" Mira screamed shrilly, unwilling to witness what he would do to Ginny if he were to continue. "Just stop!"

The curse broke immediately and Severus lowered his wand, turning to look at Mira in disbelief. "How dare you interrupt me when I am with a student, Miss Swanson?"

"Oh cut the student-teacher professional relationship bullshit, Severus! How dare you use that spell after my run-in with Alecto?" Mira spat, her hands balling into fists at her side.

"Who are you to question my authority to discipline my students?" he snapped, his wand now pointing at her.

"Put your wand away. I was the one who told her the password," Mira snapped back, her anger getting the better of her.

The look of betrayal on his face cut right through her, causing her heart to clench with guilt. In that moment, the greater good didn't matter. It wasn't important anymore that Harry get the sword. All that mattered was how hurt he looked, and that she was the one who had caused that pain.

Mira swallowed thickly, knowing that tears weren't far behind. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then retreated to the bedroom to let him deal with the others while she broke down in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Trouble in Paradise? I wonder if Severus has met his match in Mira…**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Severus stared after Mira in disbelief as she excused herself from the room. Rage boiled up inside him like an overheated cauldron for her betrayal, but he had three other students to deal with as well.

"Damn!" he cursed before returning his attention to Ginny, Luna and Neville.

He conjured extra chairs, arranging them magically into a line of four in front of his desk. "Sit," he demanded and the students sat quickly, unwilling to cross the stern Headmaster again. "Don't move."

In a swirl of black robes, he turned and stormed down the few steps that led into the bedchamber. He glanced briefly at Mira then quickly cast a silencing charm around them with a quickly mumbled _"Muffliato!"_

"How could you be so stupid?" he demanded.

Mira was perched on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down her pale face, which was turned downward, reluctant to look at him. "I'm sorry," she repeated her earlier words in a whisper.

"You must join us in my office." He said, devoid of emotion.

"Why should I? You're clearly angry at me, and I'm none too happy with you at the moment." She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and stood, smoothing out her clothes. "I'm going to Hogsmeade. I need a break."

"I'll be damned if you'll walk out of this office before I allow it!" he snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a firm shake.

His fingers drug into her flesh painfully, infuriating her further. "Oh, so this how it's going to be then? Violence? Torture curses tossed about as if they are nothing? I thought you were above all of that. I thought that seeing the state I was in after Alecto tortured me might have changed your views on such punishments. I guess I was wrong!" She sighed, knowing what she was about to say would sting him, but uncaring in the heat of the moment. "You 're just a loyal Death Eater under it all, aren't you? You get off on causing others pain and misery!" She shoved him off of her and backed up a few steps, watching as pain washed over his face for the second time in as many minutes.

He set his jaw and nodded. "Fine. If that's what you think of me… I guess I'll return to being nothing more than your teacher… and as your teacher, I insist you get your insubordinate little ass in my office… NOW!"

Mira spun on her heel, annoyance radiating off of her in waves as she walked from the room to drop into a vacant chair next to Ginny. Severus did not come into the room right away, no doubt letting the anxiety and fear build up inside the students before he returned to punish them.

_Bastard!_

"So… Mira, what's going on with you and the greasy git?" Neville asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nothing. At least not anymore," Mira answered with a shrug.

He looked at her as if he were repulsed. "But you're so… and he's so…and you were… you and him were… were actually," he stuttered, unable to form his thoughts into actual words.

"Were what, Mr. Longbottom?" Snape asked sharply as he entered the room. Neville shook his head and averted his eyes to look at the ground in response. "Good. Now then… What were the three of you doing in my office, and why, Miss Swanson, did you give them the password that would gain them access?"

"Fuck you!" Mira spat, her anger getting the better of her.

Ginny cleared her throat and began to speak. "Professor Dumbledore left the Sword of Gryffindor to Harry in his will. It belongs to him."

"I'm well aware of what that crazy old coot left to the so-called _Chosen One_," Snape drawled sarcastically. "However, the sword belongs to the _school_."

"That's bollocks," Neville said, finally able to tear his eyes from the floor. "You're just keeping it from him because you know it will help him defeat your _precious_ Dark Lord!_"_ Neville managed to scrape up enough courage to match Severus' sarcasm word for word.

"Enough!" Snape shouted, causing all four students before him to jump. He already knew that the sword was to be given to Potter. The problem was finding the little dunderhead. Somehow, he and his witless sidekicks were keeping themselves well-hidden. He could hardly give Potter the sword when he was completely undercover. And even if he knew where Harry was, he could hardly walk up to him as if they were old chums and just hand it over. He shook it off, and resumed the business of punishing the offenders. "You three will have detention with Hagrid, tonight. I will inform him that you will be joining him at seven o'clock. Wear suitable clothing for manual labor. Don't be late, or you'll answer to me."

Ginny, Neville and Luna nodded, secretly thrilled with such a light punishment. Hagrid would likely have them do something as simple as feed some of his strange animals then sit them all down for tea and cakes. The roughest part of the evening would undoubtedly be eating his cooking.

"And there will be no more senseless thoughts of breaking into my office. The password will be changed and none of you," Snape looked pointedly at Mira, "will be in possession of the new one."

"And what about my punishment, _Headmaster_? Another round of _Cruciatus_, perhaps? Or maybe you'd like to just throttle me with your bare hands and get it over with? Toss me in the dungeons without food for a week or two? Dementor's kiss? Perhaps you could just hand me over to the Dark Lord. My father is in the Order after all. I'm sure he would like to use me as some sort of pawn in this farce of a war!" Mira spat in a rush of words, sarcasm and contempt dripping from every word she spoke.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, slamming his fists against the desk. "Enough." He fought to keep his emotions under control, but he felt her slipping further and further from him with every second that ticked by. He had to do something to hold onto her, but first he had to rid himself of the others. "You three, stand up." Neville, Ginny and Luna stood on shaky legs, cringing visibly when he pointed his wand at Neville. "You must all forget about my relationship with Miss Swanson. You understand why I must do this… _Obliviate_."

"Oh that's just great! Now we're going to start throwing memory charms around too. Why not? If something is inconvenient, we'll just make people forget it ever happened. Sometimes I hate magic!" Mira shouted.

Severus rounded on her, his patience with her wearing thin as he pointed his wand at her now. "I should use it on you after what you've done! Perhaps that should be your punishment for betraying me, you ungrateful little harlot!"

Mira's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You wouldn't!"

"No? Try me! What a perfect punishment it would be to take all the memories you so shamelessly begged me to let you keep." When Mira shrunk back in her chair and finally shut her mouth, Severus returned his attention to the other students and finished his memory charms in peace, taking any knowledge of his relations with Mira and leaving them only the memories of their misdeeds and punishment. He sent them away immediately, leaving him alone with Mira.

"Was this all just a game to you? How dare you make me think you cared for me, let me care for you in return, then go behind my back and betray me?" His voice was more even now as he questioned her. He was still angry and bitter, but more than anything he was hurt. At least Lily had the decency to let him know she showed no interest in him. This lie, this mockery he was subjected to was unforgiveable. He had almost allowed himself to love her. What a joke.

"Is that what you think I did? You think I used you to get them in here to steal the sword? I lo… I did care for you. Nothing between us was a lie. You must realize that. Ginny only came to me a few days ago and asked me to help. I didn't think you'd…"

"No, you didn't think!" he spat before softening a bit. "Don't you think I've been trying to get that sword to Potter? The little prat isn't exactly easy to find. If he was, the Dark Lord would likely have found him and killed him by now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," she said, sniffling.

"And I'm sorry I used the torture curse on Miss Weasley. I cannot completely avoid certain forms of punishment. The Dark Lord would question my loyalty. Sending them to Hagrid for something as severe as this will already raise a few eyebrows." he said, grudgingly. "I honestly let it slip my mind that you were in the next room, and I was only going to give her a little zap, just the slightest hint of pain. You have to really mean it when you fire and unforgivable. The less energy I put it into it, the less severe it would be. What you experienced with Alecto was nothing like Miss Weasley would have received. It would have felt like nothing more than a minor shock from a Muggle electrical outlet. I had hoped it would be enough to get her to tell me what I needed to know. I promise, regardless of whether or not you'd walked in, it was ending there."

She nodded, wiping the tears away as he stepped closer to her.

"And you know the memory charm was necessary. The rumors about us are already widespread. If the Dark Lord were ever to realize I have a weakness… that _you_ were my one weakness… he could use you against me. I would die to keep you out of his reach, to protect you. You understand that, right?"

His hand pressed against her cheek, still damp from her tears, and she felt her resolve crumble. "I'm sorry I accused you of being a loyal Death Eater. I know you're not. I was angry."

"I'm sorry I called you a Harlot," he said with a grin.

"That part might be true. What kind of girl sleeps with her professor?" She allowed herself to laugh a bit before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We have had our first fight," he said thoughtfully.

"It was a rather big one."

"I did not care for it at all. I was afraid I would lose you."

"Let's not fight anymore."

"Agreed."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mira convinced Severus to walk with her by the Black Lake to get away from the castle for a bit. After all, it wasn't like they could go walk hand in hand in Hogsmeade like a normal couple. As it was, she had to agree to let him hex or perform memory charms on anyone they happened to come across on the grounds.

"Dementors," she murmured as her eyes surveyed the skies above the lake.

"They will not come close, and if they do, a simple Patronus will send them on their way," he said with a shrug.

"You say that as if a Patronus Charm truly is simple," Mira laughed. "Not everyone can do one, you know."

"I'm quite certain you can. I saw your transcripts. Some of your best marks were in Defense."

Mira sat on the ground at the base of a broad tree, facing the lake. She tugged on the bottom of his robes, urging him to sit with her. "Come on, I know you're normally so pressed and polished, but you can soil your precious robes for me."

He sat with an irritated huff. "I haven't sat out here since I was a student in this school."

"You really should take time out for the simple pleasures in life. It's a sunny day. It's warm for this time of year. And most of the school is down in Hogsmeade and out of your hair. Enjoy it." She stretched and leaned back, resting her back against the tree trunk, unsurprised when he continued to sit stiffly, looking out at the still water.

"You've seen my Patronus." He stated simply, returning to the previous subject. "In my memories or my mind… however it works with seers."

She tugged at him, prompting him to lean back against the tree, next to her. "Relax," she demanded as he placed his arm around his shoulder. "And yes, I have. She's quite beautiful. Not exactly what I would expect from you, though I understand where she came from. Was it always a doe, or did it change?"

"It was a doe from the moment I learned the charm. I was in love with her that long," he said with a snort. "Or I thought I was. More and more I wonder if it wasn't just some sort of obsession. Like I wanted what I knew I could not have… What's yours?" he asked, changing the subject, eager to stop talking about Lily.

"I'm not telling," she said, shaking her head. "You'll laugh."

"I'll see it someday anyway. Perhaps I'll summon the Dementors, and you'll be forced to reveal it."

He was laughing at his own false threats, and it was a sight to behold. She loved him like this, laughing, smiling, not so uptight and anxious. She just wished more people could know him the way she did. Maybe once this was all over, he could really be himself.

_If he survives that long,_ she thought, dismally.

Her heart clenched in pain as she recalled the first vision she had with him. It always seemed like when things were going well, she would be reminded of the blood… so much blood.

"Mira?" He grasped her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Where did you go?"

She forced a smile and rested her fingertips on his cheek. "Nowhere. I just zoned out for a second." She kissed him, hoping he wouldn't shy away from her since they were out in broad daylight. When he didn't, she deepened the kiss, suddenly wishing for the privacy of his bedchamber.

The kiss broke, and he smiled at her. "So? Your Patronus?"

"You're not going to let it go until I tell you, are you?"

"That would be the proper assessment."

"Fine… it's a lion, complete with the full mane and the ferocious fangs… but I don't want any jokes from you about being too Gryffindor, got it?" she said, crossing her arms and doing her best to look at him sternly.

He grinned at her as if he was amused by her revelation. "Well, you are terribly brave. You hold your ground with me. That takes a very specific type of courage… but you are a Slytherin. No doubt. The Sorting Hat does not make mistakes," he said, resolutely.

Mira smiled to herself as she remembered the conversation she'd had with the hat. It had only placed her in Slytherin so Severus would accept her. She had no idea where she really belonged. She didn't lack in courage, that was true. She also had the braininess to be a Ravenclaw, having always taken her studies seriously. She even thought she may want to teach someday herself. But there were Slytherin qualities to her as well. Would she have tried to manipulate Severus to allow Ginny to steal the sword otherwise?

"I suppose," she finally agreed. No use telling him what the hat had told her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Would you have looked twice at me had I been sorted into another house?"

He looked at her questioningly for a moment, trying to find the right words. "You would have sought me out either way. The events would have been the same, I suppose. You're still you, and you quite attractive."

"Is that a yes?"

"Did being a Gryffindor keep me from coveting Lily Evans?"

She shook her head then laid it on his shoulder. Perhaps the hat was just pulling her leg. It should have known that though Severus did have certain prejudices against the other houses, he had accepted Lily. Why would it place her in Slytherin if she didn't truly belong there? Was it just because her dad had been a Slytherin?

Perhaps it was time to just accept that she may belong in Slytherin after all.

"So, your Patronus is a lion?" he teased with a grin. "How very Gryffindor."

She jabbed him in the ribs. "Shut it!"

He sighed, seemingly lost in thought once more. "I've been thinking. You are without a proper defense class this year. Learning Dark Arts won't help you when this war escalates. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"From what? Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding World. Besides, the war won't come here, will it?"

"I don't know. I suppose it will go wherever Potter goes. And Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be. Remember who controls it now. You need defense skills just in case. At the very least, you need a place to practice what it is you've already learned," His fingers were rubbing slow circles on her shoulder as he spoke. "I think you should do whatever it takes to keep yourself safe should anything happen."

"But how? If the Carrows see me practicing defense…"

"Make friends with the Weasley girl and Longbottom," he said, barely able to believe those words had actually come from him. "They run a secret… well, they think it's a secret… club out of the Room of Requirement. They learn and practice defense. Potter started it a couple years back and they've kept it up… even when I taught defense last year... Ungrateful little tossers!"

Mira couldn't help but laugh. "Well, from what I've heard, you didn't exactly create a pleasant learning environment."

"I was a bloody good teacher, if any of them would just open their ears and listen. I taught Potter more when he didn't realize it was me who was teaching him. If he'd only listened all those years, retained something I've said, could you imagine how brilliant he could have become?"

"Ah, yes… your old Potions book," she mused, remembering a quick flash from an early vision.

"Is there anything you haven't seen while snooping about in my head?" he asked with a grin.

She laughed. "I'm sure there's plenty… but I have confidence that you'll show me someday. Little by little I will get to know the real Severus Snape, even if it takes years. I'm willing to put in the time."

Severus swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. Finally, a good memory came out of sitting by this blasted tree. He wished he just could extract the one of James hanging him upside down and his own outburst, calling Lily… that name… and replace it all with the moments he'd just spent here with Mira.

She was so remarkable, so unlike Lily, and yet, like her all at the same time. She had the same glow, the same thirst for knowledge and love of life, but she lacked all of Lily's worst qualities. She was not unforgiving. She was not haughty. She did not think she was above him, and she did not look upon him as if he was nothing more than an irritation or obligation.

She wanted him.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mira," he murmured against her lips before pulling her into a sweet kiss. "Now, we should get back to the castle. Everyone should be returning from Hogsmeade shortly. If we beat them inside, we can sneak away to my room together without anyone seeing us and make love all night."

"That is the most intelligent thing you've suggested all day," she said, her eyes burning suddenly with need.

**A/N #2: OK, so I resolved their spat quickly. I just couldn't bear to see them angry with each other for too long. They kind of need each other.**

**Remember, reviews make me happy! I have no idea if people are liking this, loving this or hating this, because no one has left me their thoughts in a while :( Reviews are motivational, and seeing as this is the last chapter I have completed right now, I could use all the motivation I can get ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A special thank you to my reviewers. I tried to reply personally to everyone, but if I missed you or you weren't logged in, consider this your super special "THANKS!" There's no better feeling than logging in to see a new review, especially when they've all been positive so far. Hopefully I can continue to make everyone happy with my story :) **

**All it took was those few new reviews to nudge me into sitting down to write again. ;)**

**And now… let's continue…**

CHAPTER TWELVE

"So, this is where you usually live?" Mira asked as she surveyed her surroundings thoughtfully. Her fingertips grazed the ornate wooden carvings on the back of his Victorian sofa. The deep green upholstery was worn but well-kept in spite of its age, and somehow the furniture suited him. It was one of few pieces of furniture in the small sitting room, yet, it was cozy enough with its large fireplace and many jam-packed bookcases.

"Is it not up to your standards?" Severus asked, watching the young witch from afar as she moved around the dark room he called home.

"On the contrary. I like it. It's very… you…. more so than the Headmaster's rooms are. I can see why you'd prefer it here." The room had three closed doors, and was windowless. One door she already knew, having just come through it, led into the corridor of the dungeons. Another had to be the bedroom… but the third? "Where does this door lead?"

"My bedroom," he said, quirking an eyebrow in question.

_Not yet_, she thought, recognizing the look in his eye. She wanted to see the rest of his rooms, to learn more about him. "And the other?"

"My private lab, though I'm afraid it doesn't get as much use as it did before."

"Do you blame me for that?" Mira asked, smiling at him as she leaned seductively against the door.

"In part, yes. You do dominate some of my free time as of late, but the true fault lies in my Headmaster duties and my Death Eater duties. Before the Dark Lord returned I had more time to myself. Now, we have Horace here to take most of the brewing responsibilities. Still, I do brew on occasion, mostly potions I've invented or whatever the Dark Lord commands. I have a private store of potions and balms used in healing in case the school should ever need them." As he spoke, he moved slowly, zeroing in on Mira.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. She smelled of calming lavender, and her scent alone soothed his frequently frayed nerves. Hell, her very presence in his life was enough to sooth him. As he marveled in silent appreciation of this gift of a lover, his lips pressed against her flesh.

"May I see?" Mira asked, causing Severus to look at her in annoyance.

"I thought we agreed that we would make love all afternoon," he rasped lustily before crushing his lips to hers as if to coax her into getting his way.

She returned his kiss, her fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his neck before breaking it and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "Please?" she whined, in a childlike sing-song voice.

Severus sighed and smirked down at her. "You know I can refuse you nothing. Fine. Five minutes, then we get to do what I want to do."

Reaching around her, he turned the knob and the door swung open to reveal a large room. In the center of the room, tables were set up and covered with burners and cauldrons of all sizes. Three walls were lined with narrowly spaced shelves completely bursting with glass vials and bottles containing potion ingredients or completed potions. The remaining wall was lined with bookcases completely filled with books on the subject of brewing potions, medicinal herbs, and what appeared to be dozens of Severus' personal journals.

What Mira wouldn't give to sit down and thumb through those?

"This is amazing," she mused, running her hand along the worn, ragged spines of the books. "Would it be ok if I borrowed a book or two from time to time? I've never seen some of these titles."

"Some of them are very old, or controversial. Our library wouldn't house them and the bookshops shy away from them. You may read whatever you like… later." He walked up behind her and rested a hand on her hip as the other pulled the hair away from her neck so he could press a well-placed kiss beneath her ear.

Mira giggled and shrugged him off. "You're incorrigible! And my five minutes aren't up yet." She continued to walk around the outskirts of the room, her eyes moving quickly over the meticulously labeled and alphabetized bottles of ingredients. She appreciated his keen attention to organization.

"There are things here I've never seen as well," she murmured as she read label after label of unfamiliar materials.

"I thought you were top of your class in potions," he replied with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up. I am still only a lowly seventh year, not an all-knowing Potions Master like you!" Her tone had a hint of sarcasm to it, and Severus bit back a smile. How had he managed to find someone so much like himself?

She had moved on now to a wall containing shimmering bottles of brewed potions. As she eyed them, Severus moved closer. "They're organized quite precisely. If you pick up anything, put it back exactly where you found it," he warned, watching as she read each and every label, her eyes gleaming with genuine interest.

"So the ones here on this shelf are healing potions for bodily injuries," she mused. "And these here are for minor illnesses... major illnesses here," She squatted down to the lower shelves. "Frivolous potions," she announced as her eyes flicked over potions for love and luck. "Antivenins… But what is this one? Nagini?" She held up a vial of amber colored liquid.

Severus squatted next to her and took the vial from her hand. "Be careful with that. It's very rare."

"What is it?"

"Nagini is the namesake of the Dark Lord's snake. She's highly venomous, and a couple years ago when she attacked Miss Weasley's father, we learned that her venom has some very interesting magical properties. I made it my mission to come up with an antivenin to counteract her bite…. Something more effective than the treatments at St. Mungo's. They had a hell of a time healing Arthur. He very easily could have died. Retrieving the sample of her venom was very dangerous and difficult. It's not something I fancy doing again. This is here for emergencies only. Just having it could seal my death warrant with the Dark Lord. It's probably best if you just forgot about its existence," He placed the vial back on the shelf next to two others bearing the same label.

"Has it been tested?" Mira asked, her inquisitive nature taking over.

"No, it has not. There's no telling if it works. The magical properties in her venom keep wounds from closing. She's highly poisonous… but if anything will cure her bite, this will do it."

"You're quite confident in your abilities," she mused, her eyes continuing to travel over the rows of neatly lined vials. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of them, and she had no doubt he knew how to find any given concoction at any given time. He could probably list the ingredients in each one, in their exact measurements off the top of his head. The books were most likely just for show. "You must be brilliant," she said quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"I know my strengths. I happen to be good at potions. It's that simple. "

"Humble too," she said with a smile. "Perhaps you don't even know how brilliant you really are."

Severus kept his eyes straight ahead, afraid to look at her, for he could feel his cheeks reddening with embarrassment over the unfamiliar praise. He stood straight and offered a hand to pull her to her feet. They stood like that for a moment, just looking at each other. "Perhaps I don't," he said, his done a bit dejected. "It's not often I receive a compliment unless it comes from someone who wants something in return."

"Well, I never said I didn't want anything in return," she purred, wrapping her arms around his middle and standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I want you, and if I have to compliment you all night to get you, I'm prepared for that. I have plenty of things to compliment. I could tell you that I love your strong arms and how they feel when they're wrapped around me. Or I could tell you that no one has ever made me feel the way you do. Or how handsome you are… Or how you make me feel safe… Or how much I love the person you are when it's just you and I behind closed doors when you can open up and be yourself. Or I could tell you that I love when you smile and all of the harshness written on your face just melts away."

He laughed then, as if on cue. "Enough. I understand now, you're mad for me," he said with sarcasm and an exaggerated eye roll.

Mira took his face in her hands, holding it as she gazed up at him without a hint of laughter on her face. "Severus, you listen to me… I am mad for you… got it?"

Severus tightened his grip on her, pulling her against his body as his lips fell to crush hers fervently. Warmth flooded him at her words, and not being one to communicate his own feelings verbally, he chose to show it in actions instead.

Mira knew he was showing her how he felt for her. She also knew that one day, he would actually tell her how he felt, so for now, this was enough. She returned his kiss in earnest, her fingers sliding into his hair and tangling there as their tongues danced together. His hands moved from her back to her rump and he lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her toward one of the worktables, setting her down so she was perched on the very edge. It was too late to consider leaving the room for the decidedly more comfortable bedroom. She would have to take that part of the grand tour later. For now, the firm, cold tabletop would do.

His fingers worked quickly, sliding under her short denim skirt and up her bare legs, shoving the heavy fabric up until it bunched around Mira's waist. Lips crashing together again, they kissed frantically as his fingers hooked around the sides of her knickers and slid them off. Her fingers were working now, slipping under his restricting frock coat until she found his waistband and started to tug at the fastenings there, freeing him quickly and shoving his trousers and underpants down together. Their kiss broke briefly, just long enough for Severus to gaze into her eyes heatedly. All other clothing remained in place as they rushed to join together. He grasped her hips, pulling her closer as her thrust into her in one swift motion, causing Mira to cry out in surprise at his sudden impalement.

Their coupling was rushed, a frantic, hard pounding in a tangle of limbs, lips and tongues. They climaxed together quickly and Severus fell forward, remaining buried inside her, his head collapsing against her shoulder as they both fought to catch their breath. He turned his head slightly and pressed a soft, moist kiss against the dewy flesh connecting her shoulder and neck. She shivered slightly at the contact, burying her fingers in his hair once more to pull his lips back to hers again.

When he slipped from her body moments later, Mira felt empty from the sudden loss of him within her. She felt like she could get lost in the bliss of being with him. He made her feel things she never had before; things hadn't even felt for Robert, a boy she had planned to marry. Perhaps she never loved Robert at all. How could she when she had forgotten him so quickly, abandoned his memory, and let herself fall for someone else?

_I love him, _she thought, wishing she had the courage to announce it to Severus himself. _It's too soon. He'll think it's a silly schoolgirl crush. I cannot tell him._

Severus lifted Mira from the table, setting her down gently before pulling her against him again. _How is it I never tire of her kisses?_ He wondered silently. He had only felt like this one other time. There was only one other woman who had the ability to make him weak with a simple smile or calm him when he was worrisome. Lily had been the only other woman he had allowed himself to love. After her, no one else had been worth giving himself over to so completely. Now here was this perfect gift, this girl who was smart, beautiful, who not only put up with his bullshit, but stood up to him. She rarely backed down, and even with his need for control, her strength suited him somehow. But Mira had something that Lily never did. Where Lily saw a part of him she hadn't liked and bolted immediately, Mira saw all of him and stood firm, accepting his numerous flaws and staying with him in spite of them.

_I love her, _he thought, staring intensely into her steel grey eyes. _But it's too soon. She's so young. She has an entire life to live, and I am destined to die on her. I cannot tell her._

He smoothed her skirt down, and then fixed his trousers which had remained around his ankles in their haste. She bent to retrieve her knickers and he stopped her by wrapping his fingers around her arm and pulling her to him. "Leave them. I'm far from finished with you."

His tone was firm, coming close to the admonishing tone he used in the classroom, and Mira felt her cheeks flush and her body ache with renewed desire for him.

"Someplace a bit softer?" he asked with a smirk.

Mira laughed. "A tabletop will do in a pinch, but yes, softer would be much better."

He swept her from the room and they moved quickly through the sitting room before proceeding to the last door Mira had yet to walk through. The room was chilly, and Severus left the door open, trying to pull some of the warmth from the fire in the sitting room in with them.

His bedroom was almost exactly what she'd expected after seeing the rest of his quarters. Against three walls were bookcases, stuffed so full with books that Mira could swear she heard the shelves groan from the sheer weight of them. There was an oversized leather armchair in the corner that looked like it was well worn in, and next to the chair was a pile of books that served as an end table and held a small lamp for reading. There was a break in one wall of bookshelves that was just wide enough for a door, and Mira assumed it led to the bathroom.

A large, ornately carved four poster bed sat against the far wall. Over it and on either side of the wall were little portholes that showed the lake on the other side, much like the Slytherin dorms. The sunlight was filtering through the little windows, casting an odd, glistening glow on the room. The bed itself was adorned with shimmering green and black curtains on all four sides and plush matching bedding. Mira wanted to crawl into the bed with Severus, shut the curtains and pretend they were alone in their own little world somewhere… somewhere that there was no war, no Carrows, no Dark Lord and even no portrait of Dumbledore controlling Severus like a puppet even from beyond the grave.

Severus stepped up behind her as she surveyed her surroundings. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he rested his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. Her hands came up to rest against the arms he held her with so tightly, so lovingly. She let her head fall backward and rest against his chest and he took advantage, kissing her exposed neck.

"I love it here," she announced as she watched a Grindylow glide past the row of portholes. "I think your book collection would rival the one in the library."

"I assure you, the books you find here are far more interesting than anything you'll find in the library," he murmured, his warm breath skimming against her skin sinfully.

"Even in the restricted section?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

He laughed then, his deep, booming laugh warming her as it rang in her ears and his chest shook against her back. "Yes… even in the restricted section."

Mira made a low moaning sound of appreciation. She could picture her in this room; sitting with him in his huge chair as they read through volumes she'd never even dared to dream of. "May I read some of them?"

"Someday… but not now… now I have more… interesting… plans for you," he promised, teasingly.

He drew out his wand and vanished their clothing before turning her around and pulling her against him once more. She gasped as their bodies crashed together, her own covered in goose bumps as her insides quivered with need. It was astonishing how he satisfied her more than any other man ever had, yet he always left her wanting more.

She couldn't recall how she ended up on the bed, pressed hard against the mattress, and she didn't care. All that mattered was the body on top of her doing the pressing. She felt his hands gripping the bends behind her knees, drawing her legs up against him, opening her wide for him.

They got lost in each other as he entered her. He moved slowly, gently, a startling contrast from the rushed fuck they had shared in the lab. His eyes remained open, focused on her as they glazed over in need. Mira hooked her legs around his waist, and he released his hold on her them so he could caress every inch of exposed flesh he could reach.

She reached up, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. She wanted more control, needed it, and coaxing him, they rolled, still joined, until she sat astride him. Her back arched as she rode him slowly, rolling her hips as he groaned beneath her. His hands fell to her hips, guiding her rhythm as her own hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them as her head fell back far enough to let the tips of her long black hair brush against his thighs.

They were so consumed with each other, so oblivious to the world around them that they never heard the whoosh of the Floo in the next room. They didn't hear the footsteps retreating as the intruder searched the lab for Severus, nor did they hear them come closer to discover them tangled together on the bed.

The intruder watched for a moment, a smirk playing on his lips as his trousers grew tighter around his growing arousal. The girl was slim with curves in all the right places and she was riding the Headmaster like a fucking champ. The man in the doorway undid his trousers and slipped his erection out, tugging on it roughly, urgently.

The girl cried out, her lover's name ripped from her lips as she came. The man watched as Severus flipped her over again and thrust into her, working toward his climax as the man felt one of his own nearing completion.

The man came, thick white liquid dripping over his hand as he shuddered and supported himself against the doorframe with his free hand.

Severus followed quickly after, coming in a rush as he moaned her name loudly… "Mira."

"As in Mirabella Swanson? A student? The daughter of an Auror?" The man in the doorway finally spoke, startling the couple. "The Dark Lord will be very interested in this little development, Severus. This is hardly the time to be consumed with such… dalliances."

"Amycus," drawled Severus, as he sat up in the bed, moving to shield Mira from sight as she clutched the sheet to herself. "What I do on my weekend is hardly of any concern of yours."

Amycus ignored Severus with an absent flick of his hand. "I'm here to deliver a message from the Dark Lord. Harry Potter broke into the Ministry today with his little friends. The reason is still unclear, but it appears they took a necklace off of Umbridge then escaped. He is making himself known, the brazen little arse. It won't be long before we get him… Now… by all means… carry on."

Amycus simply smirked as he cleaned himself off with the pair of Mira's knickers he'd found in the lab. He tossed the cum-soaked garment onto the floor, and walked out of the room before Flooing away without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Adding this story to your favorites and alerts is great, so thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story enough to do so thus far! It lets me know that people enjoy the story I'm writing and aim to keep up with it. Reviews are awesome too, so if you have a second to drop a few words to let me know what you like, or even what you don't, please do. They encourage me to write faster! **

**Predictions and suggestions are fun, but just to let you know, most of this story is fleshed out in outline form and is unlikely to deviate much from that outline. I put a lot of thought into what will happen, so hopefully, it resonates with the readers the way I have it figured out. **

**Now, we're about to deal with the aftermath of Amycus' unexpected visit. I wonder how our couple will deal with this. This chapter is mostly dialogue once it gets rolling, and may be a bit 'fillerish,' but sometimes people just need to talk…. Anyway…Enjoy!**

**~Lumen**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Mira wiped away the silent tears that had crept down her cheeks as she watched Severus angrily pacing back and forth. He looked wild, crazed, as if his entire world had crashed down around him all at once. The second Amycus Carrow had disappeared via Floo, Severus had leapt from the bed and yanked on his rumpled trousers to begin his back and forth pacing at the foot of the bed.

It had been about ten minutes since that moment, and he'd yet to say a word, his silent anger bubbling just below the surface. So Mira just watched him with her knees tucked up under her chin with her arms wrapped around them as she allowed her tears to flow freely. He just continued to pace, running his hands nervously through his thick, black hair. He would stop his frantic pacing occasionally to look at her. His mouth would open then close again… then his pacing would start anew.

Mira felt helpless as she watched him. She didn't know what she could say to make their situation any better. He had expressed his fears early on. He had told her that the Dark Lord could never know about them, that it would endanger both of them if he ever knew he could use Mira against Severus or if he managed to get inside her mind. Nothing she could say now would change anything, and she was too afraid to speak up. He looked too maddened for reason.

So she watched… and cried as quietly as she could.

Finally, he spoke, or yelled, rather. "Bloody, fucking prat!"

Mira watched as he lowered himself onto the edge of the mattress and buried his face in his hands, his hair falling in a curtain of obstruction around his features. He let out a long, deep sigh, and Mira crept cautiously closer to him, praying the entire time that he wouldn't push her away. She couldn't bear the rejection.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps if you talk to him, he won't go to the Dark Lord," she suggested, barely above a whisper as she braced herself for his wrath.

"Not Amycus… though he will have to be dealt with… Bloody fucking Pottter!"

Mira was taken aback. "You're not worried about Amycus? I thought…"

Severus let out a short, grunt-like laugh. "He cannot just go to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord must call him. He just came from a meeting. There will be time to bargain with Amycus."

"Oh," she didn't know what more she could say.

Severus stood again, pulling away from her loose grasp easily. "But Potter… fuck! I spent years of my life protecting him, keeping the little git alive, and he's stupid enough to walk into the ministry? For what?"

He was pacing again, his chest heaving with anger, and Mira knew not what to say.

"The pompous, stupid little Gryffindor prat!" Severus spat, his face reddening more with every evenly spaced word he menacingly spoke.

"Severus…"

"No, Mira! Do not try to calm me now. You have no idea what I've been through for that boy! You couldn't possibly know how many times he's flippantly disregarded the rules and put himself in jeopardy. He spits in my face every time he endangers himself!"

Mira wanted to remind him that she did know, that she had seen how protective Severus was of the boy, but he was off on a rant, and there was no talking him down off the ledge once he got going.

"His mother lost her life so he could live! Does he not respect that? He is unworthy of such a sacrifice! And what of my sacrifice? I have given up every dream I have ever had so he would be safe. I remained at this school. I gave up any chance at a real life. I risk my life every bloody day! I have to report to the most dangerous wizard of our time… for him! And he waltzes into the Ministry of Bloody Magic as if he owns the fucking place!"

Severus stopped his intense pacing long enough to angrily kick the nearest bookshelf with his bare foot. He yelped in pain and crumpled to the floor immediately, reaching out to clutch his, most likely, broken toes.

Mira climbed out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around herself and retrieving her wand from the crumpled pile of clothes on the floor. Thankful that something had stopped his ranting, she knelt beside him, reaching out to pull his hand away from his foot. _"Episkey!" _She cast the healing spell, and Severus cried out in pain as the little bones in his toes fused back together seamlessly.

Severus wiggled his toes, relief washing over him as he felt no more pain. His eyes came up to meet Mira's and she watched as a frown line appeared between them in apology. "Thank you," he murmured in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"You're welcome." She continued to hold his hand, waiting in silence for him to begin his tirade once more. When he didn't, she spoke again. "Are you quite finished with your little hissy fit?"

"Quite."

"Good." She stood and tugged his hand, urging him to remove himself from the floor. She led him back to the bed, coaxing him in first. He crawled into the bed and sat up against the headboard, leaving space for her next to him, and then pulled her in beside him. She sat next to him and laid her head on his chest, smiling when his arms came around her. She listened to his heart beating in his chest, noting that it was slowing as he began to calm.

"I am… sorry," he said, finally.

"Apology not necessary, but appreciated," she said, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. "However…"

"Here it comes," he said, a hint of humor in his voice. "I have met my match in you, Mira."

"You know as well as I do that I have seen how much you've risked for Harry Potter. To stand here and say otherwise is both incorrect and disrespectful. I know you better than any other living being, and don't you forget that!" Her tone was firm, but forgiving, and to prove there were no hard feelings, she wrapped her arms more tightly around his middle as she threw a leg over his.

His hands rubbed her back gently, and he kissed her forehead. "Yes, I know. I was angry and I lashed out. It's what I do," He let out a quick chuckle. "But why would Potter do something so stupid?"

"Perhaps you're asking the wrong question, Severus. Was it stupid? Look back at his history. Did he ever break rules without a reason? Do you honestly think he walked into the Ministry and put himself in danger simply to prove he could? Amycus said something about a stolen necklace. Obviously, the necklace had some great importance to the cause or else Harry wouldn't have come out of hiding to retrieve it," she reasoned as her fingertips drew soothing circles on his chest.

"Yes. Yes, I know. I just wish Albus had told me more about what this little mission is he's sent the boy on. He trusted Potter more than he trusted me. Whatever Potter is out there doing now… how can I protect him if I know nothing? What am I supposed to do?" He sighed, sounding completely defeated. "He's going to get me killed."

Mira swallowed the lump in her throat as her mind flickered with the images of Severus lying so helpless in a pool of his own blood. She wanted to argue, to tell him it would all be ok, but that vision plagued her all too often, replaying in her mind again and again. "It's ok to feel helpless, but Dumbledore trusted you enough to leave you in charge of Harry's life. He allowed you to end his life and take over for him. He trusted you with this school and all the lives within its walls. He's entrusted Harry with some information and you with the rest. Imagine what Harry would think if he knew what you were doing, whose side you're truly on. Neither of you has the whole story. I believe he told each of you exactly what you needed to know to get the job done… for the greater good. And I believe there is a reason not to entrust the whole story to either of you. He knows you have a mutual dislike for each other and that truly working together wasn't an option."

"You're right. Why is it you're always right?" He tightened his grasp on her, thanking his lucky stars that this girl was fated to be with him in these times. She was helping to keep him sane, something he sorely needed as everything began to come to a head around them. "But it still leaves the problem… How am I supposed to help the boy? I don't know where he is, what his mission is or where he may pop up next. What if he gets himself captured? What if he fails and it is all because I was helpless to do anything? Sometimes I want to walk away from it all. Did you know that? Did you see that when you were poking around in my brain?"

"No," she whispered, her heart clenching in sadness for the man she had allowed herself to fall in love with.

"Sometimes I think… what if I just left. McGonagall could take over the school, and I could just leave. I could travel abroad and escape it all, leave the Dark Lord and Potter behind to kill each other for all I care… but then I think of Lily and how disappointed she was in me. I can't disappoint her again… even if it costs me my bloody life," he said, his voice breaking as he formed his words slowly. "Then, I think, Lily is dead. How could she be disappointed in me? I have Mira now. I could take Mira home to America and just… stay there with her… with you."

Mira could feel tears threatening to be shed once more. "But it doesn't matter," she said, barely above a whisper. "It doesn't matter that you have me. You will always feel that you owe her something. You will always feel that you let her down unless you somehow redeem yourself. You and I both know that. You cannot move on until completely until you see this through."

"Even if it kills me," he agreed.

"Don't talk like that."

"You've seen it."

Mira swallowed thickly, trying to urge the tears not to fall. She didn't want him to see how shattered she would be to lose him. She wanted him to continue to have the courage to see this through to the end. "But actions can change the outcome… it's not definitive until it happens. There's still a chance…"

"Yeah," he said, though his tone gave away that he was not convinced. "I suppose you're right."

"I'll see it before it happens. Our bond ensures that. There may be time to warn you or stop it," she said, trying to give the impression that she believed it herself.

"I don't want you doing anything stupid, Mira. Promise me. If you get yourself killed for me, you may as well kill me yourself. You're my only reason for being alive. Living without you is not an option… promise me."

"I already made that promise, remember?" she asked, trying to get out of making it again.

"I didn't believe you," he accused. "Promise me."

Mira pushed away from him, wiping the tears away from her eyes before they could slide down her cheeks. "I can't. I'm not sure I'd be able to keep that promise, Severus. I won't just stand by and let you be killed if there's something I can do to prevent it. I… I…"

…_love you. _

But she couldn't finish aloud.

Severus studied her face, knowing what she had wanted to say and wishing she would just go ahead and say it. He longed to hear the words he'd never had the privilege to hear spoken to him before. He longed to hear them so he didn't have to be the first person to say it. He was no coward, but he lacked the courage to utter those three little words.

When she didn't continue, he spoke instead. "I wouldn't be able to stand by and let you die either," he said with a shrug. "It was too much to ask. You would have to live with the same guilt I have lived with over Lily."

"You aren't mad?" she asked, sounding like a little girl who had been caught nicking cookies before dinner.

"No," he whispered. "How can I be angry with you for wanting to protect me? I have never had anyone who cared enough about me to want to keep me safe. It's a pleasant change."

"I'm sure you have. Perhaps you were just too blind to see it. I'm sure Lily cared about you… before…" she stopped herself, not wanting to reopen old wounds. "You know she loved you. Perhaps not the way you wanted her to, but she did love you."

He simply nodded. Deep down, he knew she was right. Before he insulted her and turned to the Dark Arts, Lily had cared for him. She was probably the only person aside from his mother who had… until now. "How did someone like me end up with someone like you?" he asked, pulling her back to him once more.

"Because I was able to see the real you beneath that malicious façade you hide behind."

He snorted.

"That's your problem, Severus. You never believe you deserve something good in your life. Your mistakes shouldn't define you. See them for what they are and learn from them. You do deserve me or anything else you may want in life," she said just before she brought her lips to his and kissed him gently.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments, their arms wrapped around each other as they both mulled over the events of the afternoon. It was Mira who spoke first. "What will we do about Amycus?"

Severus sighed as if remembering the other man's threats again for the first time. "I will take care of him. I'm quite certain that he will want something in return for his silence. If the Dark Lord learns of you, we will deal with that when the time comes. I am sure he has his mind on more important matters than who his followers are sleeping with."

"Sleeping with? Is that all I am to you?" she asked, her tone even.

"You know that's not all you are to me, but I know the Dark Lord, and _he_ will believe that is all you are to me. Even when I begged him to spare Lily, he never believed I loved her or cared for her in any way. He simply thought I wanted her like some sort of prize to be won." He sighed. "I am more worried about Potter. I need to get the sword to him. Albus has been so relentless that I have considered taking his portrait down and hanging it in the Gryffindor tower to torture the students there."

"They are tortured enough around here," Mira said, serious.

"Indeed. It was a poor taste of words. I apologize," he kissed her forehead gently before continuing. "Albus asks me daily if I have any ideas about how to get the sword to Potter, but I am at a loss. Phineas has said that the Granger girl took his other portrait from Grimmauld Place, but he has not overheard anything. I've ordered him to stay in the other portrait until he has information, but who knows how long it will take for Granger to slip up. The girl is smart enough to realize that Phineas could spy, or she wouldn't have taken the portrait in the first place."

"Well, they used the Dark Lords' name over the summer and were attacked. They could slip up again."

"You saw that too? Is there nothing you have not seen?" he laughed as she grinned up at him. "That wasn't a slip up, not really. Potter was unlikely to know that the word had been made taboo. If they have brains at all, they will know that Phineas' other portrait is in my possession, and they believe me to be a true Death Eater, don't they?"

Mira listened as he spoke, noting the change in his voice as he noted what the trio thought of him. It upset him. It hurt him not to be able to tell the world whose side he was truly on. "Yes, well, Potter also called you a coward. He was wrong then too, wasn't he?"

Severus smiled weakly down at Mira. He wished he could tell her everything she had come to mean to him, but it scared him too much. Maybe one day when the war was over, if he managed to survive and stay out of Azkaban, he would tell her, but for now, he couldn't admit it aloud. "I have to find him," he said.

"And you will. It will all work out. It has to, doesn't it?" Mira said, hoping she was right. Neither of them knew why Harry needed the sword, but Dumbledore had insisted, and that had to be enough. "I'll do anything to help. Just tell me what you need."

Severus wanted to tell her there was nothing that could be done. All they could do was wait. But instead, he simply murmured, "Thank you," and his lips claimed hers once more.

Their kiss broke and Mira whimpered at the loss of his lips against hers. She watched as he slipped out of the bed and walked into the sitting room, and she wondered what she had done wrong. What would make him walk away from her like that? Within seconds, she had her answer as she listened to him casting wards around his Floo, intended to keep any future intruders out while they were together. She smiled to herself, steeling herself for what was to come.

When he walked back into the room, his eyes found hers, burning into them as his trousers hit the floor, exposing himself to her once more. "Now that we will not be interrupted further, I would like to continue with the plans we had for this afternoon."

"Afternoon is almost over," Mira said, pointing up to the portholes which showed the darkening waters of the lake beyond them.

"Well, with the unexpected visit and my resulting, what did you call it… hissy fit… we lost time. Perhaps we should continue into the evening… then into the night… maybe even the wee hours of the morning," His voice was a seductive melody of succinctly spaced words that touched her and caressed her as effectively as his hands had done so often.

She wanted to protest, to remind him that her housemates were likely to realize she had never made it to her own bed, but as his lips claimed hers and he pressed her into the mattress so completely, it did not matter anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

A**/N: I hate the idea of doing it, but there are a few direct quotes from The Deathly Hallows in this chapter. I have bolded them, and acknowledge now that I do not own those lines, I'm only borrowing them because if feels disrespectful to rewrite perfection. That said, I'm only pulling direct quotes from the dialogue since the scene in question was observed by Harry in the Pensieve, and this story is told from a different perspective.**

**Reviews are as always, appreciated, but not expected. If you do leave a review, I promise a personal response as soon as I see it! Unless you aren't logged in, in which case, thanks in advance for any anon reviews :)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Days passed, then weeks, and there was no news to speak of.

Severus sat in his office day after day, staring at Phineas' empty portrait frame, praying that day would be the day he reappeared with news on Potter's location. And day after day, Dumbledore would wake in his frame, unwrap a bit of hard candy and ask Severus if there was any news, only to end up disappointed once again.

In the evenings after dinner Mira would slip in, using the password he never actually got around to changing like he'd once threatened in anger. Some nights she would stay and watch him work quietly while she sat across from him at the same desk busy with her own schoolwork and studying. Other nights, they would slip into the bedchamber a few steps below the office for a few hours before she returned with increasing reluctance to her own dorm room. On some occasions, they would Floo from the office to Severus's dungeon chambers where they would ward the room and spend the entire night together. These nights were very rare because Mira was afraid of the comments from classmates she would receive the mornings after.

In the meantime, Mira attended classes, endured leers and pointed remarks from her peers, but as far as she could tell, Amycus Carrow had not told the Dark Lord what he had seen that afternoon in Severus' chamber, weeks earlier. She wondered if Severus had spoken to him and remedied the situation with a threat or memory charm, but deep down, she was almost afraid to ask.

In any free time away from Severus, she attended D.A. meetings. She was slowly being accepted into their group while they remained behind closed doors, but in the hallways, she always felt alone. She was cut off from the students and alienated from her lover, longing for the nighttime when they could finally be together. Regardless though, she was brushing up on her defense skills in the only way she could. She would be able to fight when the time came. She would be able to defend herself, her father, her lover and her mother's memory. So even the limited camaraderie she had during the D.A. meetings was worth it.

Autumn was slowly morphing into winter and one morning Mira woke up to see a thin layer of white adorning the grounds outside. She paused for a moment to look out the window beside the Headmaster's office, watching as the tiny white flakes floated through the sky, swirling gracefully as a gust of wind blew through the courtyard below.

Her morning ahead consisted of a Dark Arts lesson with the Carrows, which she dreaded and a Potions class with Professor Slughorn that she looked forward to. In the meantime, she had about a half hour to kill. She could use it to sit in the Great Hall with the other students, perhaps consume a bit of toast and tea, or she could settle into the windowsill and continue to watch the snowfall in solitude.

The drafty windowsill seemed a lot warmer than the stares of her classmates, so she settled in, drawing her knees up to her chest. The falling snow was peaceful, and a bit of serenity was just what she needed before she was forced to learn about the branch of magic she most wanted to resist.

Her tranquility was broken before it really had a chance to begin. "Waiting for your fuck toy, Swanson?"

Mira turned to see the nasty sneer on Pansy Parkinson's face, and she simply rolled her eyes in reply to the pug faced girl.

"See, she doesn't even deny it!" Pansy giggled as her friends laughed along. "What a little whore!"

Mira stood, tired of the teasing of the other girl, and pushed her by her shoulders. "Shut up!"

Pansy righted herself and pushed Mira back. "Oh, good comeback, Swanson! Look, she didn't even have brains enough to draw her wand!"

The girls laughed and before she could think, Mira was staring down the end of Pansy's wand.

"Back off Parkinson!" Mira heard a male voice behind her and turned to see Neville with his wand out, flanked on either side by Ginny and Luna whose wands were also drawn. Mira took advantage of the distraction and drew her wand as well, leaving the fight four to three.

"It's clear what kind of company you keep, Swanson. Looney is bad enough, but Gryffindors, of all people? This isn't over! It won't be long now before the entire Wizarding World knows who you've been fucking."

Mira found it difficult to hold her tongue much longer, and she spat, "At least someone is more than willing to fuck me. Malfoy dropped out of Hogwarts so he didn't have the displeasure of looking at your face any longer!"

The other kids collectively gasped at Mira's insult, and before anyone could stop Pansy, a curse was fired, hitting Mira square in the abdomen, knocking her roughly to the floor.

"Mira!" Luna cried as she dropped down next to the bleeding girl as the Slytherins attempted to flee the scene.

"Not so fast, Parkinson," a deep, stern voice boomed down the corridor.

Pansy froze, lowering her wand quickly as her face flushed pink at having been caught by the Headmaster. Luna, Neville and Ginny had gathered around Mira, trying everything they could to stop the bleeding coming from the gash across her middle.

"Miss Parkinson, stay where you are. Stand aside, foolish children!" Snape said to the others, dropping to his knees next to Mira and taking one of her hands in his reassuringly. With his free hand, he pulled her head into his lap to comfort her, and then he waved his wand over her as he murmured the counter spell to the _Sectumsempra_ Pansy had fired at Mira. "_Vulnera Sanentur…_ _Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…" _

The students watched as the wound healed itself, and Snape lovingly stroked Mira's hair as she recovered. Her eyes blinked open, immediately finding his, and she gave him a weak smile which he returned.

"You'll be alright, Mira," he cooed down at her, leaving the other students staring at the scene in front of them in shock. It was one thing to hear rumors. It was another thing to watch the pair before them. When had Snape ever treated another human being so kindly? When had he ever smiled? He turned his attention to the other students with a quick snap of his head. "Miss Parkinson, you will serve detention for the next week with the Carrows. You almost murdered a full-blood Slytherin. I will inform them to use whatever punishment they see fit. Now get to class!"

Pansy opened her mouth as if she had something to say, they snapped it shut again, thinking better of it before turning and walking down the corridor to find the so-called friends who had so quickly abandoned her.

"We should be going as well," Ginny said, tugging on Neville's sleeve.

"Wait, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom," Severus said as he pulled a shaky Mira to her feet. "Please inform your Dark Arts professors that Miss Swanson will be in the infirmary, and will miss her class today."

"Yes sir," Luna said while Ginny and Neville looked at the Headmaster skeptically.

"And for your willingness to help Miss Swanson, your houses will be awarded fifty points each." He turned away from the others and helped Mira down the corridor, leaving the confused students behind.

"Did Snape just give Gryffindor a hundred points? When has Snape ever given points to Gryffindor, let alone a hundred?" Neville asked as he watched as Mira's knees buckled and Snape scooped her up and held her close to him before disappearing into his office with her.

"And what is that all about?" Ginny asked. "You don't suppose the rumors are true, do you?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "Why shouldn't they be true? Everyone deserves to find love, don't you think?" With that, she skipped off down the hallway, leaving the two confused Gryffindors alone in their thoughts.

That was the last time anyone saw Luna at school for a while. That night, Death Eaters descended on the school to snatch her away as punishment to her father for his support of Harry Potter.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus laid Mira down on the soft bed in the sunken room behind his office. Surely the Carrows would learn that he had lied about taking her to the infirmary, but what did it matter when Amycus had already known about them for weeks anyway?

He poured a blood replenishing potion into her mouth and after she swallowed it, followed with a sleeping draught. Soon, she had drifted off to sleep, and remained that way for hours. When she finally woke, darkness had begun to creep over the grounds.

"Severus?" she called out to the dark room, and he appeared quickly, lighting the candles around the room with a wandless flick of his hand.

He came and sat down on the edge of the mattress, setting a cup of tea on the table next to the bed. "Tea. Dinner will be up shortly if you're hungry." His tone was even, but somewhat detached.

"Thank you for helping me," Mira whispered up to him as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Was I supposed to let you bleed to death?" He asked coldly.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked as he stood and walked away from her.

He stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath before turning back to her. "I am disappointed. I heard what you said to Miss Parkinson. It was childish to stoop to her level. You practically told her that the rumors about us are true. You should have simply ignored her."

"Childish? Fine, maybe it was childish. Maybe I should just live with the teasing, snickering and taunts I have to live with day in and day out. Maybe when someone binds my legs as I walk down the hallway, just to watch me trip, I should just laugh it off… just like you did when you were a teenager… oh wait… you didn't! You threw as many hexes as your tormentors did. You stooped to their level and worse… you insulted the one person who cared about you and tried to defend you, in the midst of your own anger… so who are you to tell me that I'm being childish! I have put up with months of this and have done nothing! Yet, when someone was nice to me and tried to help me, I let them! I didn't call them names and tell them I didn't need them!" She knew she was hitting below the belt by bringing up Lily, and it was confirmed when he simply nodded and walked out of the room rather than continue to argue with her.

She had hurt him.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself, sliding out of the bed on shaky legs to go find him.

He was in his office, sitting at the desk with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he silently cried. She stood in the doorway for a moment watching him, her stomach twisting guiltily for using his biggest regret against him. She looked up at Dumbledore's portrait and found he was staring right back at her. He motioned towards Severus, urging her to finish her journey to his side. She gave the old man a little nod and padded silently to where Severus sat.

She took a deep breath and laid her hand on his shoulder, bracing herself to be pushed away. Without warning, he turned to her, clutching her tightly as he buried his face in her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him as her hands smoothed his hair gently.

"I never expected you to throw that in my face…not you," he said, his large nose sniffling against her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I should never have said that. I lashed out. I did the same thing I accused you of doing to Lily. I've tried, Sev. I've tried to ignore them and be strong. I have… but it's so hard to live with day after day. I just couldn't take one more second of it… and I have to live in that dorm with them. Some mornings I wake up to find my things missing, or with filthy words written on my forehead and arms… and I live with it. I _accio _my belongings and I wash my face, and I go about my day." It was Mira who was crying now. "I put up with it because it's worth it to be here with you… but I couldn't take much more… and I'm sorry."

"I had no idea it was so bad. Why haven't you told me?" He pulled her into his lap and held her close to his chest, his own anger forgotten.

"I didn't want you to be caught in the middle. You have a school to run on top of everything else you deal with while this war is going on. You don't need to get in the middle of typical bullying, especially when the rumors about us are so rampant. They're Slytherins, who you are already believed to favor. If you suddenly start disciplining them, your loyalties will come into question."

He sighed heavily, knowing in many ways, she was right, but that didn't keep him from wanting to protect her. "Perhaps we should do something about your living arrangements. We could change your house. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley would likely welcome you into Gryffindor."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not sure I would be welcome anywhere. Everyone knows I'm with you, or at the very least they suspect it, and they all think you're on the Dark Lord's side, don't they? I'm best where I am. They don't like me, but at least it appears that I am on their side."

"You're always right. I really hate that about you," he joked, kissing her gently. "A private room then? I can ask the castle to add one."

"That would be lovely. May I have my own Floo so I can sneak out and see you? With no one around to notice me missing, well… no one will notice me missing!" She resisted the urge to clap her hands like a small child, but her huge grin gave away her enthusiasm.

"The private room would just end up going to waste," he mused. "But the addition will be worth it for that fact alone."

"It will add fuel to the rumors."

"We'll never convince them they aren't true anyway."

"Eh-hem," A voice startled them, and their eyes flew around the room, searching for the intruder.

"Who's there?" Severus called out when he saw no one.

"Up here, Headmaster," the voice came again.

Severus' eyes darted upward, his heart leaping into his throat when he saw that Phineas had returned to his frame on the wall. "What is it Phineas? Have you news?" Severus stood slowly, setting Mira on the floor, steadying her as she stood on still shaky legs. "Sit, love," he urged her, knowing she still needed rest.

Mira walked over to a chair on the far side of the room and sat down, anxious to hear what it was the portrait had to say.

Phineas continued, **"Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood…"**

"**Do not use that word!"** Severus snapped, causing Mira to jump.

"**-the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"**

"**Good. Very good!" **Dumbledore had spoken up as Mira had jumped to her feet, eager to become involved somehow. **"Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor… and he must not know you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him…"**

"**I know," **Severus replied, cutting the rambling Dumbledore off.

Mira watched in wonder as Severus walked closer to the old man's portrait and pulled at one side of it. It swung open like a door, blocking Severus from her view, but when he closed it again, he held a long, glimmering silver sword in his hand. Even from where she stood across the room, she could see the rubies glittering in the handle and the engraving on the blade. He set it down on his desk and retrieved a heavy cloak, slipping it over his robes before picking the sword up again.

"**And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?"** he asked the portrait.

"**No, I don't think so. He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap." **Dumbledore said.

"**Don't worry, Dumbledore. I have a plan."**

He cast a quick glance at Mira and left the room without another word.

"Wait!" she called out, following him. He was walking quickly down the corridor and she had to break into a run to keep up. She noticed he had stowed the sword away inside his robes to shield it from prying eyes, and she also noticed that there were quite a few pairs of prying eyes around since it was not yet past curfew. "Sev… Professor Snape!" she called out, correcting herself. _Shit! _She had almost addressed him by his given name.

He continued to walk, ignoring her plea, and she followed him through the corridors, down the stone steps and out onto the open, snow covered grounds. Finally, when they were out of earshot from the rest of the school, she called out to him again. "Goddamn it Severus, stop walking for one second!"

He spun on his heel, seemingly surprised to see she was still following. "Go back to the school, Mira. You're still weak. You need to rest… and I need to get to Potter before the dimwit decides to move to another location."

"And do you really have a plan or were you just trying to appease Dumbledore?"

"I have… ideas… now go back to the castle."

She shook her head, sucking in a lungful of cold air as she tried to catch her breath. Yes, she was a tad rundown from her earlier ordeal, but she was stronger than he thought. "Please let me come," she begged. "They could have wards in place. You might need help finding them. They won't trust me if they see me but they don't know me. They would ask questions before striking out me. But they know you. If they see you they'll hex first and ask questions later."

"I can hold my own against Potter," he argued.

"I know you can, but you'll be outnumbered. Don't leave me behind, please. I'll worry. If anything happens, I'll be stuck here, unable to help you while I watch it all in my head." She shivered as a gust of wind blew over the grounds. "Please."

She could see his resistance crumbling as his brow furrowed in deep thought. "You will do exactly what I ask you to do and nothing more. You will stay silent and hidden and speak only if I ask you to. If they know who brings the sword, I will be in danger."

Mira smiled, knowing she had won. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around him, grateful to be leaving Hogwarts for a moment in time.

He looked at her, disapprovingly, noting that she wore only her uniform. He waved his wand with a flourish, transfiguring her skirt into pair of jeans and her sweater into a wool coat. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'll be fine."

He nodded curtly, and continued to walk toward the gates. "Cast your Patronus. They don't take kindly to anyone leaving the school at this hour," he demanded, pointing at the Dementors ahead.

"M…my Patronus? Why not yours?" She asked, reaching for her wand reluctantly.

"What did I say when I agreed to let you come along? You must do as I tell you. It's not too late to send you back to the castle." His tone was threatening, and Mira realized how important this mission was. He was testing her, and she had already failed by not following simple instructions.

"I'm sorry. You have my word that I'll listen from here on out." She drew her wand and held it out in front of her. _"Expecto Patronum!" _A large silver Lion with a shimmering bushy mane burst forth from the tip of her wand, warding off the Dementors that guarded the gates of the school.

"How very Gryffindor," Severus said snidely and Mira laughed in response.

"Shut it!"

They walked through the gates together and he took her in his arms, holding her firmly against his body. "Don't go and get yourself Splinched," he warned.

And they were gone with a crack.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Am I the only person who wonders exactly how Snape found Harry in the Forest of Dean? I know he's brilliant and all, but it couldn't have been as easy as JK Rowling made it seem.

Again, thank for favoriting, alerting, reviewing and all that jazz!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Severus and Mira had landed with a crack, hours earlier, and both of them were becoming weary as they walked in the forest. It was snowing lightly, the breeze carrying the tiny flakes in swirling patterns that began to make Mira's head ache as she watched them. The temperature dipped down to a bone-aching chill, and Mira was quite sure all the feeling had gone out of her limbs long ago.

Severus walked a few steps ahead of her at all times, moving so silently, she wondered if he somehow hovered above the ground rather than walking on it. Periodically he would pause and sweep his arm in a semicircle with his wand pointed out as if casting a ward or trying to detect one. He never told her what it was he was doing, and she never asked. Holding her tongue was one of the rules he'd given her before they Apparated to this godforsaken place.

If they hadn't been walking in a fairly straight line along the river, she would have questioned whether or not they simply drifted in circles. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she'd seen that tree before, not a half hour earlier. Or maybe all the trees were beginning to look the same as bored delirium washed over her.

Eventually, she was unable to go one more second without questioning him. "How will we ever find them?" Mira whispered, tripping over an exposed tree root as she crept along behind Severus. The Forest was huge, impossibly huge, and finding Harry and his campsite would be next to impossible.

"Didn't I ask you not to speak unless you were spoken to?" He whispered back, roughly.

"I didn't expect to have to be silent for this long. It has been hours and most of my body has gone numb. I thought we would have found Harry and been back by now. I'm cold and I'm tired."

He stopped and spun around to face her. "I don't know how large your forests are back in America, but we have many miles to span. We may not even find them before we have to conjure a campsite of our own," he snapped, his own weariness fraying his nerves. She sighed in response and leaned against a tree for a moment, frustrated, and he looked at her, feeling as tired as she looked. He should have insisted she stay back. She was still recovering from being attacked by Parkinson. What was he thinking allowing her to come? _You allowed it because she asked, and you cannot tell her 'no,' you spineless old sod. _

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting cranky. I'll be ok," she said, rubbing her fatigued eyes and ignoring his snippy response.

"You can always Apparate back and sneak into the castle if this is becoming too much for you," he said, his voice softening a bit as he pulled her into his arms to hold her for a moment. "Just don't get caught by the Carrows."

"No. I'm fine. Let's just keep moving. The sooner we find them, the sooner we'll be out of here," she said, pushing against his chest.

He pulled her against him again, unwilling to let her push him away. "To answer your question, I'm attempting to detect their wards. I'm staying close to the river. Most people camp near the water. To be honest, we need to get lucky. We need to detect their wards before they see us, because chances are, they can see out, but we can't see in... that is, if any of them have brains at all."

"And then what? How do you get the sword to him without him seeing you?" she asked, wearily.

"I have an idea. I'm quite certain I can outwit Potter, if that's what you're worried about," his voice held the usual disdain for Harry, but his hands were rubbing her back in comforting strokes that lulled her into a dreamy state. She knew if she allowed her eyes to slide shut she would fall asleep standing up, the only thing keeping her from slumping to the forest floor were his strong arms.

She pressed her face against his chest as he held her, reveling in his warmth and his scent as he kissed the top of her head. She wished to be back at the castle, tangled together in his warm bed, or maybe in a nice hot bath, relaxing with one of his calming potions fizzing in the water and turning it a brilliant shade of violet, but she knew this mission was important, and she would just have to suck it up.

"Kiss me," she said, quietly, as if his kiss alone could sustain her long enough to complete this mission with him. "Please."

He took her face in his hands, letting his fingers slip into her hair and pressed his lips to hers gently. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his middle as the kiss intensified, their lips parting slightly. His tongue darted out to trace her bottom lip and she pulled away from him, gasping. The kiss has lit a fire in her core that they were in no position to put out.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him softly one last time. "I needed that."

"Are you certain you can carry on? I don't need you passing out on me," he said, smoothing her hair down.

"I'll be fine."

As they continued to gaze at each other longingly, enjoying the short break in their relentless walking, they heard a crack of Apparation nearby. Severus quickly swept her behind a tree, pressing her against the trunk with his body. He pressed his index finger to his lips, signaling quiet, and then slowly peered out from behind the tree. Off in the distance he saw the unmistakably red hair of Ronald Weasley.

The boy was looking around blankly, a knapsack over his shoulder. "It's the Weasley boy. They must be close." he whispered. "Stay behind me."

Severus crept closer to the boy as silently as his feet would allow while Mira clung to his cloak from behind, too tense to breathe and suddenly wide awake and buzzing with excitement. Perhaps they would get out of this blasted forest before the sun came up after all. Weasley seemed a little lost, as if he himself didn't know where he was… or where his friends were. He was looking around as if he was searching for something, walking slowly and stopping every few feet to sigh with exasperation. They followed him closely, undetected for a few minutes when Severus stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Mira whispered.

"The wards. See, Weasley has suddenly stopped and turned in a different direction. He must have hit their protection."

"Why would they be guarding themselves against him? He's their friend, is he not?" Mira asked, her strained whisper becoming more and more hoarse from being exposed to the elements.

"It's never that simple with the 'Golden Trio,'" he said, sarcasm dripping from the final two words. "They always seem at war with one another. Under this strain, it may have only gotten worse. My guess is, this dunderhead wandered off and decided to come back in some show of remorse. He always was the immature one."

"You're hoping he'll lead us back to them?"

"I'm counting on it." Without warning, he pushed Mira behind a tree and held his wand out towards Ron. _"Stupefy!"_

"Severus!" Mira admonished in a loud whisper.

"He is unhurt, silly girl," Severus snapped, leaving her standing behind the tree. He neared the crumpled boy and kicked his wand away from him before reviving him. At first Ron's eyes went wide as the focused on his attacker, and in the next second he was attempting to locate his wand. "Stupid boy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that? You killed Dumbledore, you greasy git!" Ron said in response, panic overtaking him as he continued to search fruitlessly for his wand.

"Your wand is over there, Weasley," Severus said, nodding toward a spot ten feet away. "You'll never reach it in time."

"What do you want?"

Severus smirked. "What I want is your help, but I know I won't readily receive it, and you cannot be trusted with the truth about me, so… _Confundus!" _Ron's face went blank, and Severus continued to speak. "You will hang in the shadows behind that tree and wait for Potter to show himself. Follow him closely, but do not allow him to see you. If he gets into trouble while retrieving the Sword of Gryffindor you will help him out of it. You will forget you saw me or anyone else you may see aside from Potter and Granger. Do you understand?"

"I understand," the boy agreed in a frighteningly cold monotone.

"Go now," Severus said and Ron stood and walked away, placing himself behind the tree that he had pointed out.

Severus returned to where Mira was staying hidden, and she scowled up at him. "Was that really necessary?"

"Would I have done it had it not been? It's far too dangerous to lead Potter to the sword with that idiot boy wandering around." He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew she was tired and cold, but it was almost over now. "Come. I have to figure out what to do with this sword."

They walked for a few moments before coming across a small frozen lake in the middle of the forest. He released her hand then tested the frozen surface to see if it was strong enough to hold his weight. It creaked but remained solid. Finding it satisfactory, he turned towards Mira. "It would take a bit of valor to swim to the bottom of a frozen lake, don't you reckon?"

She nodded. "But how will he find it?"

He smirked at her. "That's the only part I've had figured out. I know he will trust what I send him."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You will see." He cautiously moved to the center of the ice. "If this ice breaks, don't risk coming onto it to save me. There is no reason for both of us to freeze to death."

She smiled, knowing she would have probably seen that happening by now if it were in his future. "I'll just _Accio_ you."

Mira watched as Severus waved his wand, silently carving a hole in the top of the ice. He drew the sword out of his robes and held it up, looking at it as if he was awed by it. "It's not resisting me," he said, thoughtfully.

"Should it be?" Mira asked, creeping closer to the edge of the lake.

"I am a Slytherin. It must know I'm here to deliver it to its rightful owner, or it would have disappeared and returned to the castle." The sword gleamed in the moonlight as he turned it over and read the name of Godric Gryffindor that was engraved into the blade.

"Or maybe it knows how brave you are… or how Dumbledore once alluded to the fact that you should have been sorted into Gryffindor." She was behind him now, standing on the ice, studying the sword with him.

"Sometimes I think you know more about me and my own past than I do," he said with a hint of humor.

He bent then, and dipped the sword into the surface of the water before releasing it. It sunk slowly to the bottom of the lake, it's rubies shimmering in the dim moonlight. Backing away from the hole revealing the frigid waters below, Severus held out his wand and the hole was covered with fresh ice as if it had never even existed in the first place.

"Are you worried that he won't be able to do this?" Mira asked, her eyes fixed on the faint glimmer of the sword at the bottom of the lake.

Severus thought about her question for a moment, a memory of Potter's fourth year coming back to him in a flash. Yes, he'd had Gillyweed when he'd been submerged in the Black Lake for over an hour, but it was still enough to make Severus confident in his underwater abilities. "If it were anyone but Potter, I might worry. As much as I hate to sing the boy's praises, he is capable of completing this task."

Mira nodded, and followed him off the ice, clinging to his robes as her feet slid across the frozen surface. He walked further still, his wand out in front of him as he tried to relocate the wards once more. Once they felt the resistance, he began searching the forest around them, looking for an acceptable place to hide themselves away. Spying a rather large tree, he took Mira's hand and led her to it.

"We have to be silent. If he sees us, it's all over," He said, his black eyes piercing hers intensely.

She nodded. "Will we follow him?"

"I have to be sure he gets the sword. We will watch him… cautiously. Are you ready?" She looked as nervous as he felt as he looked down at her, but she finally nodded. _"Expecto Patronum!" _

Mira watched as a doe burst from the tip of his ebony wand. She was so feminine with her silver glimmering shape and graceful stance. She was so much the opposite of what a man like Severus Snape should have for his Patronus, but somehow, she fit him. She was lingering there, close to them, as if awaiting instruction, and on cue, Severus began to speak. "You must find Harry Potter. Lead him to the lake where the sword is submerged. He will follow you."

Mira watched as the doe slinked off, disappearing from view when she hit the wards.

"Now, we wait," Severus whispered.

Mira leaned against him, and he leaned right back, pressing her into the trunk of the tree. Seconds passed, then minutes. There was no telling how large an area Potter had covered with his wards, or how long it would take to follow the doe beyond them. Would he follow her? How could he trust that she wasn't a trap? Why would he follow an unknown entity outside the safety of the wards? Mira glanced up at Severus and his face showed everything she was feeling inside. He too was unsure about whether or not this would actually work.

Finally, the doe appeared, walking ever so slowly as her glow filled the area around her, and seconds later, Harry appeared as well. Severus pulled Mira so they were around the other side of the tree as Harry passed, in case he turned around. The plan would be blown to shit if he saw them.

But something in Mira was curious. She had heard about Harry, read all about the "boy who lived," yet she had never met him or seen him in person. Pulling from Severus' grasp, she poked her head out from behind the tree. He looked… ordinary. He had a slight build and dark, wild hair. It was truly fascinating how someone who looked so un-special was so… well, special. Meanwhile, Severus, this intimidating man with a personality so big that it radiated off of him had been used and mocked his entire life, and could end up dying for that 'special' boy.

It seemed unfair, really.

Severus' hand closed around her arm, jerking her back to the present and behind the tree, and she turned to see his blistering look of disapproval. She mouthed 'Sorry,' and followed him as he slowly followed Harry through the woods, darting behind trees the entire way. Finally, they reached a tree that overlooked the lake, and they watched as the doe turned into a little silver ball of light and passed silently through the frozen surface.

Harry looked perplexed for a moment, staring at the spot where he'd last seen the mysterious doe, and then he knelt down to get a better look. Realization must have hit him, because in the next second, he was stripping clothes off and magically breaking a hole in the ice. Mira felt Severus squeeze her hand tightly as the boy disappeared through the hole, and she smiled to herself. No amount of disdain and put-on hatred would ever convince her that Severus did not care at all for the boy. Deep down, somewhere so hidden he may not even know existed, he had a soft spot for Harry, and the way he'd tensely clutched her hand had revealed it.

Seconds passed, then a minute, and he still had not emerged from the hole. Severus' grip on her hand tightened further as his eyes wildly searched for the Weasley boy. His fear was palpable, and within second, he had released her hand and started to pull off his own clothes.

"Severus, no!" She tried to reach for him, to pull him back, but it was no use, he only shrugged her off and continued to disrobe.

"I cannot just let him die, Mira. Not after all this time!" His cloak and robe were haphazardly tossed to the ground and he'd worked his way to the seemingly million buttons on his frock coat.

As much as she liked watching him undress, they were on a bit of a tight schedule. "Oh for Merlin's sake. You can remember simple undressing spells when in the throes of passion, but not in life or death situations!" She waved her wand, leaving Severus stripped to his boxers and looking sheepish for forgetting something so simple.

"Right. Thanks," he said curtly, turning to go to Harry's rescue just in time to watch Weasley disappear through the hole with an audible splash. "Typical."

Mira couldn't help it, she burst into laughter as she stood there watching Severus shiver in the moonlight. "I do quite like you like this… all…exposed," she teased with a wink.

"There's a time and a place!" he said, threateningly.

She calmed herself as quickly as the giggles had come and waved her wand once again, dressing him head to toe, every last button perfectly fastened. She felt rather proud of the job she had done, until…

"My shoes are on the wrong feet," he said, so seriously she knew he was trying to suppress a laugh of his own.

"Well, if you didn't have so many damned buttons to worry about!" She smiled at him and quickly fixed her mistake.

They fell quiet again, stowing themselves away behind the tree as Ron pulled Harry to safety. Harry sputtered and choked before gulping in large lungfuls of air. The boys had an exchange of sorts, but their voices didn't carry far enough for Mira and Severus to hear. They watched as Harry pulled a necklace from around his neck and laid it on a fallen tree.

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Mira whispered.

"Sh," Severus warned, but he answered her in a hushed whisper anyway. "I have no idea. That could be the necklace they stole from the Ministry."

As they continued to watch, a swirling mass of thick black smoke escaped the necklace, shifting into shapes. A soft, menacing voice filled the forest as it taunted Ron with images of Harry and Hermione together. The boy became enraged and suddenly, he rushed the necklace, hitting it with the sword. The smoke disappeared.

It appeared that the sword had served its purpose.

But what exactly was it?

The boys walked off in the direction of their camp, and Severus looked down at her, a hint of a smile tugging at one side of his mouth wearily. The sun had begun to come up, casting a faint orange glow over the forest.

"What are the chances you can get me excused from classes today?" Mira asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Severus.

"I would say very likely, but only if you plan on spending that extra free time sleeping with your body pressed against mine. I could use all the warmth I can get right now," he teased.

"Oh, and a nice hot bath… and some tea," she said, expanding on the thought.

Severus moaned seductively in agreement. "Some tea _in_ the bath," he suggested.

"And a fire in the grate."

"And some breakfast."

Mira's stomach rumbled on cue with the mere thought of food. "Why are we still here?" she asked, cheekily, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled down at her once more, the weary smile of a job well done, and they were gone with a crack.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope people are still digging this. I'm getting hits, but not very much feedback. I'm never one to hold updates for review ransom, but I'm not above asking nicely for people to leave their thoughts. It's hard to know if it's worth continuing if no one comments. Thanks to those who have left reviews. Your kind words are the ultimate motivator!**

**Now, let's move on! This update has a little of everything… some threat of danger, some sweetness, a bit of lovin' and a bit of a cliffie.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

There came a knock at the door almost as soon as they'd returned to Severus' dungeon quarters that morning. Mira was forced to stay in the bedroom, and Severus warded the door behind him as he grudgingly let the Carrows into his sitting room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Severus drawled, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"Aren't you going to offer us tea? Perhaps a seat?" Alecto asked.

"I have a rather full schedule this morning, Alecto. Have a seat if you please, but you may have tea at breakfast with the rest of the school," Severus sneered.

"Oh, not very polite," Amycus said sarcastically as he lowered himself onto Severus's Victorian sofa, pulling his sister down to sit next to him. "Where have you been all night, Severus? I came last night to update you on our latest meeting with the Dark Lord, but you were nowhere to be found."

Severus felt his spine stiffen. He hadn't taken into account that his absence from the castle would possibly be noticed. "I needed to get away. I went home for the evening, to my house in Spinner's End."

"And did you take your little whore with you?" Alecto asked, a sly grin spreading across her face as one of her eyebrows quirked upwards, viciously.

"You will not refer to Mirabella in such a way, do you understand?" Severus said, his voice calm, but full of menace. Alecto shrugged her shoulders and threw her hands up in defeat as she continued to smirk, obviously unaffected by his threatening tone. Severus was suddenly very thankful that he'd thought to cast a _Muffliato _to spare Mira's ears from such insults. "And if you must know, yes, I took her with me. Now, if that is all, I must bid you good day."

Amycus laughed, standing to face Snape toe to toe. "You can't really think that is our only reason for being here, Severus. Surely, you're brighter than that."

"Go on, then. I haven't got all day," Severus snapped, becoming irritated both by lack of sleep and the audacity of the Carrow twins.

"Like I said, we had a meeting with the Dark Lord last night. It seems he had another close call with Potter a couple nights ago," Alecto said, also standing to her feet to join the men in the middle of the room. "The boy had the gall to go into Godric's Hollow. Nagini was almost able to hold him and that little Mudblood he travels with," Severus grit his teeth to keep from showing anger over the insulting word. "But they got away."

Amycus continued. "The Dark Lord wishes for us to warn you that the boy is getting more brazen. He is obviously searching for something, and The Dark lord believes he may attempt to come back to Hogwarts at some point in the future."

"If Harry Potter is stupid enough to come back to the castle, I can assure you and the Dark Lord that I will be more than prepared to capture the boy," _and keep him safe,_ Severus added in the safety of his Occluded mind.

"You can assure the Dark Lord yourself, Severus," Alecto said, her vicious grin growing wider now, her teeth flashing like a shark that had just smelled blood in the water. "I expect he will call you soon to discuss your choice in… female company."

Severus swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry with fear. "You told him about Mira?"

"Surely you didn't expect us to keep such a tasty morsel of information from the Dark Lord, Severus? He certainly wouldn't tolerate such devious omissions from his followers. We're here to watch you as much as we are here to watch the school. You could not have ever believed otherwise, Severus." Amycus was now wearing a smirk that looked strikingly like the one his sister was sporting.

Severus tried to regulate his breathing and remain calm but inside, his heart was beating a mile a minute. The Dark Lord was preoccupied with Potter. The boy was certainly the most important thing on the Dark Lord's mind, but he was not going to let this go unspoken. As one of the highest in the ranks, Severus was expected to maintain focus and control. Surely, being with Mira would be seen as a distraction.

"If that is all?" Severus said, menacingly.

"It is. Good day, Severus," Amycus said.

Alecto just flashed her grin once more as she left the room with Amycus in tow. Perhaps the brother and sister duo believed the school would fall to them now that Severus was on the Dark Lord's bad side… if he even was.

Severus was certain it may not be as bad as the Carrows believed. He'd spent many years in the Dark Lord's service. The last time he wanted a woman it was Lily… a Gryffindor… a… _Mudblood_. Mira was a pure-blood Slytherin… many steps up in the eyes of the Dark Lord. He may even be _pleased _if Severus could manage to spin the relationship the proper way.

He just had to hope he could keep Mira out of Voldemort's clutches.

He took a deep, shaky breath, letting himself back into the bedroom and wondered how long it would be before he was called to the Dark Lord to explain himself.

Mira had slipped into the bathroom and run a hot, steaming bath while Severus was dealing with whoever had knocked at the door. Wrapped in a towel and sitting on the edge of the large, claw foot tub, she drizzled some of Severus' freshly brewed bath oil into the water, smiling when the scent of calming lavender washed over her.

She had wanted to wait for him to join her, but the hot, scented, purple water was too inviting, and she was still chilled to the bone. Dropping her towel to the floor, she slipped into the water, sinking down to her chin with a throaty moan of pleasure.

Severus stood in the doorway, watching her as she lay back with her head against the edge of the tub, her eyes shut as she reveled in the feeling of the hot water soothing her aching muscles. Her black curls were pinned on top of her head in a messy bun, loose tendrils sticking out all over at odd angles and curled into tight spirals from all the steam. He could see the vague outline of her naked body beneath the violet bathwater she loved so much. He wondered what she would think if she knew how much of his spare time was spent brewing the bath oils for her simply because she adored them so much.

He felt a pang of fear in his heart as he wondered yet again what Voldemort was going to do. He wouldn't let him take her away from him, even if he had to expose himself in order to protect her. And what of her father? Did Voldemort know who her father was? Would he be easily swayed to believe that Mira would be on his side when her father was an ex-Auror and currently fighting against him as a member of the Order?

_This could end badly._

"Hi," Mira said, her eyes opening to catch him watching from the doorway.

"Hello," he answered, smiling weakly at her.

"Join me," she insisted, her eyes sparkling as if nothing was wrong at all. "The water is perfect, though you'll smell a bit flowery for the rest of the day."

He made up his mind then not to tell her unless he had to. There was no use worrying her mind any more than it already was. She was already burdened with his past, present and his apparently very bloody future. There was no reason to alarm her until it directly affected her.

He began to undress, his fingers working the buttons on his frock coat until he was able to shrug it from his shoulders. Mira watched him appreciatively as he stripped every last layer off, not as anxious for him to be quick about it as she was in the forest. It was much more interesting to watch as his long, agile fingers worked the buttons and slipped layer after layer of fabric from his lean body.

When he was finally naked, she shimmied forward in the tub, allowing room for him to slide in behind her, which he did, readily. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and his lips press against her shoulder.

"Who was at the door?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sh, later." He cooed, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

They lazed about in the tub until the water lost its soothing warmth, then they finally tore themselves away. Severus waved his wand, both clearing the tub of its contents and drying their bodies at once. He took her hand and led her from the room, tucking her gently into one side of the bed before sliding in next to her. Within seconds, they were both asleep, no longer thinking of breakfast, tea or the Dark Lord as their exhausted bodies finally claimed the rest they so desperately needed.

It was pitch black again by the time Severus woke that evening. Mira was still dozing, and he slid out of bed before tucking the blankets around her again, leaving her to rest. Her day had been rougher than his.

He pulled his trousers on, staring down at his Dark Mark for a moment before he slipped a plain white shirt over his shoulders. He wondered when the Mark would burn. Surely, if the Dark Lord was angry with him, if he wanted some sort of explanation, it wouldn't be long now. Or perhaps Voldemort preferred to make him wait, to stew over and worry about his fate to the point of madness before calling him. He hoped that wasn't the case. His mind was too busy fretting. It surely wouldn't take long to go mad when Mira's safety was at stake. She was his everything now. If anything ever happened to her… he couldn't do it again. He couldn't lose another person he loved.

He shook his head, forcing the bad thoughts from his head. He needed something to do to take his mind off everything. The phantom burning on his forearm was distracting him, and Mira continued to sleep, obviously worn out from the night before, so she was useless to him at the moment. Finally, his mind set, he walked out of his chamber, heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Mira awoke in the darkness alone not long after Severus had set out on his own. The only light in the room came from a single candle on the bedside table. She felt around blindly until she found her wand, and then waved it, lighting the rest of the candles and bathing the room with a warm, flickering glow. Opening his armoire, she retrieved some of the clothing she had stashed there to have on hand. The 'walk of shame' in the morning was much easier if she wasn't wearing what she had been the night before.

She sat alone in his sitting room, warming herself by the roaring fire she had conjured in the grate, surprised at how chilly she still felt from their night in the woods. She felt as if she herself had been immersed in the icy waters of the lake, and it made her wonder briefly how Harry and Ron were feeling today… as if they had any choice but to go on.

She admired Harry for what he was doing, even if whatever it was exactly escaped her. All she knew was he and his friends were working toward the ultimate goal of defeating Voldemort, and risking their necks every day to do so. She had itched to get closer to the boy, to lay her hands on him and see what it was he knew that Severus did not, to fill in the blanks. What was that necklace, and why did they need the sword to destroy it? Where there other things to destroy as well? What was the plan? How would he kill Voldemort? Would he succeed in the end? She longed to see inside Harry, to watch her mother's murderer, Voldemort, fall. But Severus had pulled her back as she peeked out and looked at the boy, and rightfully so. Being seen would have been a disaster.

An hour passed, maybe more, and Mira was starting to get uneasy. Night had fallen sometime before she had even woken, so where Severus he be that's so important? She had gotten the feeling from the haunted look on his face that whoever had come to the door that morning had come bearing bad news, but Severus had chosen not to share with her. Was it really that bad? Was he off taking care of something dangerous now? Surely she would see if he was in any sort of danger. For now, all she could do was wait for his return or for a vision.

She felt her stomach rumble with hunger and realized she hadn't eaten anything since the night before. Suddenly, she was famished and wishing she knew the way to the kitchens. Surely dinner had long been over by now. She prayed Severus would return soon.

As if on cue, the door swung open and he sauntered through it.

"You're awake?" he asked, rhetorically.

"I've been for a while now," she said with a shrug. "Where have you been?"

"I'd like to show you rather than tell you," he said with a smirk.

"Can it wait a bit? I'm starving!"

He shook his head. "No, it cannot, but I promise there will be food after we arrive. I too am hungry."

He held his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He waved his wand, extinguishing the roaring fire and pulled her into the fireplace before shouting clearly, "Mira's room!"

The Floo tugged them, depositing them quickly into the Floo on the other end, and they stepped out, dusting themselves off. Mira blinked rapidly in surprise as she looked around the room Severus had been busy setting up for her.

"There's a door to the common room, of course," he said nonchalantly as if he hadn't just gone out of his way to do something so wonderful for her. "I've warded the door so it only answer to you or me, and of course, the Floo is hooked up to the castle's network. It is also warded. No one can come in except for you or me, and you may only go to my room or the Headmaster's chamber, so no trying to sneak aroud the castle. I am cleared to use it for other travel, of course."

Mira heard everything he'd just told her, but she was too busy looking at everything to take it all in. Her small space in the dorm had been nothing compared to this. Instead of the tiny twin sized bed, Severus had provided a spacious bed big enough for the two of them, and she wondered if he planned on spending much time there with her. There was a floor to ceiling glass wall behind the bed that opened up to the back lake, and he had installed draperies she could magically open and close to block the large window should she wish. The draperies and the bedding remained green and silver, but that was fine by her. She was resigned to the fact that she was a Slytherin. She'd made her peace with that fact and the linens were beautiful.

The cold stone walls were typical for the castle, but he'd gone above and beyond by hanging a few large tapestries on them, warming up the room quite a bit. Against one wall was a small wardrobe made out of ornately carved wood. She opened the doors to find her clothes neatly stowed away inside, her robes hanging next to her uniforms and her shoes in a straight line at the bottom.

He also made sure she had something no other student did, a private desk to work at. No longer would she have to do her homework in the common room or the library, amongst the teasing of the other students. She could hide away in her perfect little sanctuary and actually be able to concentrate. Next to the desk was a small bookcase, lined with books she recognized from his own collection, titles she had lingered over or sat reading in his presence. He noticed which ones had interested her and brought them here.

"The empty shelf is for anything else you may wish to pilfer from my shelves," he said as he watched her run her fingers along the spines of the books he'd chosen for her.

"It's perfect, Severus," she said, her eyes moving now to a door on the far side of the room. "What's behind the other door?"

He took her hand and led her to the door, pushing her through it. She gasped as her eyes took it all in. He'd actually provided her with her own bathroom. The room shimmered in bright white tiles and shiny silver fixtures. The claw foot tub was an exact match with the one she'd taken a bath with Severus in just that morning. She opened the medicine cabinet over the pedestal sink and found not only her own toiletries, but what seemed to be a year's supply of the lavender bath oil she loved so much. He had really thought of everything.

"This is too much, Sev," she said, turning and throwing herself in his arms.

"Should I take it back?" he teased.

"I didn't say that! But really, you didn't have to go through all this trouble. I would have been happy with a broom closet and a mattress on the floor if it got me away from those girls."

He smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "It was nothing. You deserve it. I wish I could have had a place to call my own when I was a student." He pulled back from her, looking into her eyes now. "And remember what I said. This room is warded. If anything ever happens here in the castle, you can lock yourself in here and remain safe. If you ever need me, I'm just a Floo away."

"Whatever would make you think I would need to lock myself in here?" she asked, eyeing him skeptically. "Is this about whoever visited you this morning?"

He frowned at her and shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm just taking precautions. I would never want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with it."

"I love…" _you_. "…this room. Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome," he said, kissing her softly. "Would you like some dinner now?"

Severus called a house elf and he popped into the room, slightly dazed. The castle was known to change, to add and take away rooms, but each time it left the elves a bit confused. Once he calmed, he ran off to the kitchen, bringing them a tray with an assortment of foods, which they ate quickly and gratefully as they sat at the desk together.

Mira stood and began to survey the room again, in awe of every little nook and cranny he'd carved out for her. Selecting a book off the shelf, she retreated to her new bed while Severus sat, following her with his eyes. They were fed, bathed and well rested, and Severus had no intention of letting her simply lie in bed and read while he retreated back to his own room alone.

He moved slowly, rising to his full height and gliding across the room quietly. Mira had settled onto the bed now, her shoes abandoned on the floor and her back pressed against the many pillows he'd piled near the headboard. Severus smirked, watching her flip through the pages, looking fascinated, and he suddenly felt as if she was presenting a challenge for him, as if she was saying, 'I dare you to be more interesting than the words in these pages.'

It was a challenge he wanted to accept.

Mira felt the mattress dip as he crawled onto the bed, but her eyes remained glued to the pages. She repressed a smile, knowing that he had been feeling quite neglected since she'd begun her deliberate teasing. She licked the tip of her finger, hearing a tiny gasp escape him before she used the moistened finger to flip the page.

He was at her feet now, his hands sliding slowly from her ankles, upward. She could feel her body reacting to him already, as if every nerve ending in her body was buzzing for him, longing for his touch. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her bare skin and she tore her eyes away from the book long enough to see that he'd vanished her trousers.

"I'm trying to read," she said, trying to remain serious and failing as her lips curled up in a smile. She tried to hide it, quickly putting the book up in front of her face, but he'd caught her and started to laugh.

"Minx," he teased, his voice dripping with seduction as he lowered his lips to drag along her thigh.

She bit her lip, trying not to give in to him so easily. "Seriously, Sev. Leave me be." She tried, but even she could hear the quivering in her voice as his hands parted her knees.

"You're not fooling anyone, Mira." His face was between her thighs now, his nose pressed against her most sensitive spot as his hands snaked around her back. "I can smell how much you want me."

The rest of her clothes disappeared, leaving her fully exposed as she griped the book tightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, clearing her throat when her voice caught.

He kneeled between her thighs now, his face obscured from her sight as she held the book between them. He smirked knowingly, and then listened to her gasp as he ran a fingertip through her folds, drawing her natural wetness to her sensitive bud, rubbing circles around it.

"Liar," he growled, using his free hand to yank the book from her grasp and dropping it to the floor before crushing his lips against hers.

False disinterest suddenly gone, she kissed him back hungrily as his fingers continued to work her clit. She spread her legs further apart, allowing him better access as she ground her hips down on his hand, suddenly desperate for release.

"Oh, Sev," she moaned, breathlessly.

"How swiftly you changed your tune," He said, his voice low and deep as he pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. He felt her shiver against him at the feeling of his warm breath tickling her ear, and he knew he had had right where he wanted her. If he were to stop now, she would be left begging him to finish her off. She was as slick now with need as he was hard with desire, and her fingers dug into his shoulders, the nails biting into the flesh, leaving half-moon shaped dents behind.

He vanished his clothes wandlessly as he felt her nearing her climax, desperate to bury himself inside her. He withdrew his fingers from her, and she whimpered her disapproval. He smirked, loving the power he now held over her as she remained perched on the edge of her peak, wanting so desperately to reach it.

He slid his hands behind her knees, roughly tugging on her until she laid flat on her back, open and waiting for him. "Do you want me?" He asked, running his hand between her breasts and over her flat stomach as her breath hitched beneath his touch.

"Yes."

"Tell me, Mira… tell me you want me," he growled, positioning himself so he could tease her opening with the very tip of his erection.

She reached up, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling his lips to hers in a searing kiss. "I _need_ you, Severus," she whispered against his lips.

That was all it took, he was buried to the hilt immediately, both of them gasping as he filled her. It was fast and passionate, ending in almost simultaneous climaxes, and when it was over, he rolled over on his back and pulled her against his chest. They stared up at the green and silver canopy that ensconced the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"May I stay?" he asked after a few moments, kissing her forehead.

She smiled, pleased that she had a place of her own now, and he was the one asking to stay with her. "Of course."

"Good, because I'm not finished with you yet tonight."

He rolled her on top of him, gripping her hips as she ground herself against him. His hands closed over her breasts and he teased her nipples to hard peaks as he felt himself hardening again as well. She raised herself up, adjusting herself to slide over him, when he cried out.

"Fuck!"

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" She asked, sliding off him in a panic.

He sat up quickly, clutching his forearm. Mira watched as he flew up from the bed, retrieving his wand and quickly dressing himself magically. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"What did I do?" Mira found herself close to tears with the fear that she'd done something to make him flee from her.

"Nothing, love, nothing at all." He drew close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

As he pulled away, Mira still looked at him questioningly, her heart aching as she watched him step near the Floo. "Then why…"

"I've been called. I must go to the Dark Lord now." He stepped into the Floo and called out, "Malfoy Manor!"

Then he was gone in a shock of green flames, leaving Mira behind, her stomach a knot of worry.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This update is a tad on the short side, but it's a little something. I want to thank everyone who left a review on the last chapter. I usually try my best to respond to every one personally, but this weekend is hectic for me. As a matter of fact, this is likely to be the last update for a few days, sorry! Hopefully, the dust will settle and I can be back at my computer on Tuesday.**

**Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review… that said, a writer can never have too many, so feel free to leave more! They really brighten my day :)**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Ah, Severus, so good of you to join us," Voldemort said as Severus entered the large dining room through the Floo.

"My lord," he murmured in acknowledgement. He surveyed the room. Only a few were present for this meeting. Lucius and Narcissa sat at the table next to each other, their hands clasped in front of them. Draco sat across from his parents, staring at the tabletop as if he wished to detach himself completely from everyone else in the room. Severus pitied the boy. It wasn't his fault he was born into such a terrible situation. He never even stood a chance.

The last person in the room aside from the Dark Lord himself, was the last person he wanted to spend any time with, someone he knew would sneer and prod him the entire time he tried to explain himself… Bellatrix Lestrange.

Apparently this was a family affair.

Voldemort motioned to the seat next to him that stood empty and Severus lowered himself into it, hoping he couldn't detect the sound of his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was amazing how he could contain his emotions so well whenever it was only himself on the line, but now that he had Mira to worry about, he was having a hard time keeping control.

Nagini sat coiled near her master's feet, filling Severus with an unusual amount of dread. Perhaps he should have stashed a vial of the antivenin in his robes before coming tonight. No, he would be safer without it. What if Voldemort searched him? He had done so before.

Paranoid fucker.

"Severus, Amycus and Alecto have brought me a piece of information I found rather… interesting."

Severus swallowed nervously as Bellatrix giggled madly.

"Snapey poo finally found a girlfriend," she said in a taunting sing-song.

"Thank you Bellatrix," Voldemort said in a threatening tone.

Severus refused to give the woman even the slightest glance in acknowledgement. He'd had enough juvenile teasing in school. He refused to feed it now, especially at the hands of a lunatic like Bella.

"Is it true, Severus? Have you started a relationship with some student half your age?" Voldemort asked, his tone serious, but not particularly angry.

"Yes, my lord." Severus knew by now to keep his answers short. The Dark Lord only wanted the information he asked for, unless it was news on Potter, in which case, no detail was too minute.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Mirabella Swanson."

Draco's eyes flew to Severus as if he couldn't believe his cranky old teacher could have gotten himself a girlfriend as young as him. Lucius and Narcissa began whispering quietly amongst themselves, and of course, Bellatrix was giggling madly once again.

"Who would have you? Did you put her under _Imperius, _Snape, or is she just dreadfully ugly?" Bellatrix cackled.

"Enough Bella!" Voldemort snapped.

"Well, she would have to be, wouldn't she, my Lord?" She continued, and Severus felt his hands balling into angry fists under the table.

"Well, Severus? Which is it?" Voldemort asked, humoring his insane pet.

Severus tried to think. Should he lie? Should he say, 'yes, of course I used _Imperius_ on her? She is far too beautiful and good to be with the likes of me.' It would be more believable than the truth. He asked himself everyday why a woman like her would want to be with him. But the truth was, she did want him. He had caught her on more than one occasion about to confess her love to him, but she always stopped herself from admitting it aloud… much like himself.

The Dark Lord tapped his wand impatiently on the table, expecting an answer to come much more quickly than it had.

"No," Severus said simply. "She is neither cursed nor unpleasant looking."

Bellatrix snorted her disappointment.

"Do you believe this is the proper time to distract yourself with some girl? A student, no less?" The Dark Lord asked, his voice unnervingly calm.

Severus felt sick for what he was about to say, but if it was one thing the Dark Lord did not understand, it was love. "A man has needs, my lord."

"Indeed," Voldemort agreed. "The rest of you, leave us. I would like to talk to Severus alone."

Chairs scraped against the stone floor, filling the large room with the echoes unpleasant noise, and the Malfoys and the lunatic vacated the room leaving a very edgy Severus alone with Voldemort.

Voldemort stood and paced behind his chair at the head of the table as Nagini slithered to coil herself up by the fire. "Tell me Severus, this girl, can she be trusted?"

_I can trust her, you cannot,_ Severus thought, Occluding his mind sharply. "Of course, my Lord."

"And what is her blood status?"

"She is a Pure-Blood, my Lord."

"Slytherin?"

"No other house would produce a woman worthy of me, my Lord."

"I see you've grown up, Severus. Gone are your ambitions to possess Gryffindor Mudbloods?"

Severus Occluded his mind as strongly as he could, hiding the fact the Lily still affected him enough to risk his neck. "I was a child then. I was not thinking clearly."

Voldemort nodded his head exactly once, as if accepting his answers as the absolute truth. Severus was grateful for the Dark Lord's utter blindness where love is concerned. "I think I shall like to meet your lover, Severus. Perhaps she could be useful to our cause."

Severus felt his heart clench in his chest. This outcome was his worst nightmare. Deep down he knew that Voldemort would likely be eager to recruit a Pure-Blood Slytherin to his ranks, especially one who was so loyal to one of his highest ranking Death Eaters, but he'd ignored it. He'd hoped that he could just be punished and return to her, leaving her untouched by the worst of the war. He shouldn't have been so stupid. He should have simply stayed away from her to spare her from having to come in contact with this monster.

_You would have never been able to resist, you weak git, _He scolded himself silently.

"Is that necessary, my lord?" Snape asked.

"You dare question me?" The Dark Lord's voice shook with anger over Snape's bold questioning.

"Pardon me my lord, but she is but a mere child. She still has much to learn, and is much too weak… surely she cannot be of much use to you." Severus knew it was no use, but he had to make the attempt to keep Mira away from this world.

"I will make that assessment, Severus!" Voldemort snapped.

"My lord…"

"Enough! If I didn't know better, I would think you are trying to protect her, like you tried to protect that Mudblood bitch. What is it Severus? Do you_ love_ her? Are you planning on having a June wedding and a houseful of brats? Dismiss that thought from your head right now! If we don't get Potter, you will not be afforded such luxuries. We need numbers, Severus. You will bring her to me, and I will Mark her. If she refuses to be Marked, then she is not on our side and will be put to death as our enemies should be. Do you understand?"

Severus felt his world begin to crash down around him. What could he do?

"Do you understand?" Voldemort repeated, sounding dangerous.

He couldn't let her become a Death Eater. What would she tell her father? How could she be expected to carry out the duties? Was she strong enough to hide her true allegiances as he had done for so long?

"_Crucio!" _The curse came without warning when Severus failed to answer fast enough. He fell to the floor, and his body twisted and writhed on the floor as pain surged through his body as if it simply flowed in his veins with his blood.

Voldemort ended the curse and stood over Severus, glaring down at him viciously. "Tell me Severus, do you love this girl? Is that why you attempt to keep her from me?"

Severus didn't answer.

"_Crucio!"_

The pain seized him once more and his body arched and shook with spasms.

"Answer me Severus! Do you love her?"

Severus gasped for breath as he wrapped his arms around himself, afraid to admit the truth. The truth would make him look weak and give the Dark Lord a weapon to use against him. He could hold Mira's safety over his head for the rest of his life.

"_Crucio!"_

The pain was becoming too much. It was all consuming. He was going to die. This was it. He would fail everyone. Dumbledore would be disappointed. Potter would never get the information he held for him. Voldemort would win. Mira would be left alone.

Mira!

She was probably watching this happen in her head. What was she thinking? She probably felt so helpless. He wouldn't die like this and leave her. He would give Voldemort what he wanted. It was better to take that risk than give up now.

The pain stopped, cutting off sharply.

"Yes!" Severus cried out. "Yes, I love her."

Voldemort walked away, leaving Severus on the floor to recover. Severus rolled over, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees shakily. It seemed to take him an hour to move from the spot on the floor back to the chair at the table where the Dark Lord had sat himself.

"This so called love has made you weak, Severus," Voldemort said calmly.

Severus did not respond, for he disagreed. He had never felt stronger, more capable of doing what it was he needed to do, as he did when he was with Mira. She believed in him, made him more confident in his abilities. She was a gift, not a hindrance.

"You will bring her to me Severus. Next time you are summoned, she had better be with you," the Dark Lord spoke clearly, decisively. There was the undercurrent of threat to his tone that told Severus that the _Crucio_ he'd just experienced was nothing compared to what would happen to him if he were to disobey again.

"Yes, My lord," he agreed.

"Get out of my sight," Voldemort spat.

Severus removed himself as quickly as his ravaged body would allow, which wasn't very quickly at all. Once he reached the fireplace, he Flooed directly into Mira's room, collapsing into her arms as she caught him, her cheeks stained with the tears she had cried as she'd watched the whole thing in her head.

She allowed him to lean on her, using all the strength she could muster to hold his much larger frame upright as she led him to her bed… the bed he'd so lovingly created for her that same night… the bed they'd made love in just before he'd been so cruelly taken from her and tortured while she was forced to watch the whole thing in her head.

It was more than watching though, she could actually feel the dread he'd felt as he anticipated Voldemort's reaction. She could feel the Dark Lord's anger and his intent on hurting Severus. She knew what was coming from the second Severus had disappeared in front of her eyes. Then, when he was being tortured, she could swear she could feel the pain herself, searing through her nerve endings.

The only comforting thought was that he'd said he loved her. She had heard it. Amongst the chaos and the pain, he'd said it. She wondered if he would ever tell her directly or if, like her, he was too afraid to say it aloud.

_It doesn't matter right now_, she scolded herself. _He needs to get well._

She wrestled him onto the bed and helped him out of his bulky clothes, vanishing all but his boxers. His skin was bright red and hot to the touch, irritated from the torture curse he'd endured… for her.

He laid down with a groan, his head resting on a pillow as she tucked the covers around him, lovingly.

"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey," she said, and his hand closed around her wrist as she started to walk away.

"No. Go to my chamber. Gather the potions I gave to you when you were recovering from Alecto's curse… Dreamless Sleep, something for the pain. I'm used to self-medicating after so many years as a Death Eater. Don't make a fuss, Mira," he argued, his voice weak, but still holding the firmness that was so uniquely him. "Poppy is more likely to poison me right now than cure me."

"Severus, you don't look well. You need someone…"

"I need you, and my potions. That it all," he said, holding her hand up to his face and brushing his lips feebly against it.

"Oh Severus…" Even in this state, he managed to somehow be charming. She smiled as she wondered what his students would think to hear Severus Snape referred to as charming.

"What are you waiting for, girl? Go get my potions," It could have come out as a curt demand, but the accompanying smirk told Mira otherwise.

She used the Floo on her own for the first time, letting herself into his dungeon chamber to gather up any potions she would need for the overnight and following day. She just hoped he stayed long enough to allow her to nurse him back to health as he had done for her on more than one occasion already.

_What a relationship,_ she thought sarcastically. It seemed like one of them was always ending up hurt.

_Next time may be the time your vision comes to fruition_, the thought nagged her, and tears came once more.

She could barely stand to watch him be tortured. If she had to watch him bleed to death, she would be driven mad. She could never survive that. The vision of the future was bad enough. To watch it as it happened was much more intense. She could _feel_ the curse herself as she watched him writhe in pain.

She had to prevent it. Somehow, she had to make sure he lived.

Wiping the tears away, she walked back to the Floo and returned to her room, potions in hand. Severus was right where she'd left him, lying so frail in her bed. She didn't want to show him how emotional she had become. He needed her to be strong now, to take care of him.

She sat on the edge of the bed, uncorking the first tiny vial. "Here," she said softly, nudging him awake. "Take this," She held his head in one hand, tilting it back so he could drink the potion down without choking on it. She repeated the process until the necessary potions were in his system, and then watched as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Her heart ached for him. How often had this really happened to him as he walked the tightrope between the Light and the Dark? Could it really be worth it? The torture, the lying, the accusatory looks from colleagues on both sides of the fight? Killing your mentor for the greater good? All for what? To redeem himself to a woman who had been dead for sixteen years?

It all seemed like too much. He had given everything he had to give, and he got nothing in return except the slight possibility that he might feel better about past indiscretions.

Mira sat on the rug in front of the fire, drawing her knees up to her chin. She wrapped her arms around them tightly and lowered her face, letting tears overtake her completely. She had no idea how long she sat there with the tears rolling down her face, but by the time she had finally stopped crying, she felt as if there were no tears left in her, as if she would never be able to cry again.

How had she ended up here? How had she let herself fall in love with a man she'd watched die the first time she touched him? She should have known better than to put herself in this situation. How would she be able to watch him walk away from her and return to Voldemort when she knew she would have to witness anything bad that happened to him while he was there? There was nothing she could do to stop it. She had no way to get to him, and it left her feeling helpless.

She stared blankly at the fire, its flames dying down and turning into mere embers as she wallowed in her self-pity. It didn't matter how hard it was on her. It didn't matter how many tears she had to shed. She knew she would stick it out until the end. She loved him too much to walk away now.

She finally drug herself up from the floor, sliding into bed next to Severus as he continued to sleep his potion-induced sleep. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and the sun must have begun to rise, for the lake was beginning to shimmer with green light behind the glass wall. Wearily, she picked up her wand and used it to shut the draperies, blocking out the garish light.

Sighing, and praying for sleep to come, she settled into the pillows and drew the covers up to her chin, closing her eyes. She wanted the images to stop flashing through her mind. She wanted to stop seeing him writing on the floor at Malfoy Manor. She wanted to stop going back to that first image of him lying on a different floor in a pool of his own blood.

All that blood. So much fucking blood.

Finally, she threw the covers back and whispered '_Lumos,' _using her lighted wand tip to locate the stash of bottles she's smuggled back from Severus' chamber. Uncorking one of the spare vials of Dreamless Sleep, she downed it in desperation and crawled back into bed, hoping to push away the visions that plagued her.

She would be missing classes again today. At this rate, she probably wouldn't even be able to take her NEWTS.

It was the last thought she had before the potion finally pulled her into a blissful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews! I've had a busy few days, and it's been killing me not to be able to write. It feels so good to get back to it again!

I would wager a guess that we've hit the halfway point by now, but these things seem to have a life of their own so it's hard to figure out exactly where we are.

Don't forget how much I love reviews! They really are the thing that keeps me writing.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"You have to return to classes eventually," Severus said as he lay on his side looking at Mira, who was laying on her side, looking at him.

"But not today," she said with a sigh. "It's Saturday."

It had been two days since Severus had returned from the Dark Lord's meeting, and he was finally feeling like himself again. It helped that Mira had been there to force potions and food on him when he had long since grown weary of the process of recuperating. She had been so adamant about helping with his recovery that he couldn't help but have a fleeting thought about how good a mother she would make one day. He pushed that thought away quickly as he realized he most likely wouldn't be around to father any children she might have. Besides, even if he did become a father, how good of a father would he be? It's not like he grew up with a very good role model for parenting... and he hated kids... Didn't he?

He sighed. No, he was certain he would love his own. He would love anything he made with Mira. He was helpless against her. He could only imagine he would be a hundred times more helpless against the charms of their children.

Oh, how he wished to survive this war.

Voldemort had not summoned him yet, and he didn't expect him to for some time. That was not how the Dark Lord operated. He would threaten a Death Eater, give them time to think about the threat, to worry and fret over it until it nearly drove them mad, then days, weeks, perhaps even months later, once one got comfortable, he would strike and shatter their delusions that the Dark Lord had forgotten them.

Voldemort wasn't the person Severus feared most at this point though. No, that title went to Mira, for once she finally found out that Severus had agreed to take her to the Dark Lord, he was sure to lose her.

At the very least, he was looking at a pretty big fight. It didn't help that he'd kept the information from her for two days, too afraid to tell her quite yet.

_Coward._

As she lay facing him, her face alight in the sickly green glow of the lake water shimmering beyond the window, he felt as is if wanted to continue keeping it from her. He did not want to interrupt this perfectly blissful afternoon they were sharing. He wanted to continue to lounge naked next to her, also naked, and maybe make love to her once or twice before dinner.

Perhaps he would just tell her when the Mark burned, when he had no other choice.

_Oh sure, that'll go over quite well,_ he thought to himself, sarcastically. _'I must away Mira, I am being summoned. Oh, by the way, the Dark Lord requested your company as well. It must have slipped my mind to tell you. Shall we?' _

He snorted at his own internal monologue.

"What's so funny?" Mira asked suddenly as a grin spread across Severus' face, the product of his own self-amusement.

"Can't a man just smile without being accused of finding something amusing?" he asked, wiping the grin from his face.

"Most men can, of course," she started. "But not you, Sev. You don't smile unless there's a damned good reason."

"Point taken," he mumbled, shifting his body closer to her and draping himself half across her. His fingertips ghosted over the bare skin of her shoulder, and he felt her shiver beneath his touch. Perhaps if he just got her aroused she would forget all about...

"Distracting me won't work," she said with a shaky voice that gave away how near he really was to distracting her.

He leaned in close, pressing his lips against her ear. "Oh, but I think it will," he growled in a low, deep voice that left her whimpering with desire.

She brought her palms to his chest and pushed him away, determined to keep him from winning his little war of seduction. "No, Severus!" she stated firmly. "I know you've been keeping something from me. I can tell. I watched him torture you. I know he wanted something from you. I've waited long enough. You're recovered now, so tell me! What does he want?"

He sighed, dropping his head to rest in the crook of her neck. He knew he would have to tell her eventually.

"You," he stated simply.

"What? What do you mean me? He wants me? In what sense?" her voice came out shrill with panic, and Severus realized how he had made it sound.

She pushed him away again and he sat up, pressing his back against the headboard. "No, Mira, he doesn't want you in the way that you're thinking. I don't think he wants anyone that way. He just doesn't think along those lines..."

"You're babbling...or at the very least, stalling. Spit it out!" She yelled, her voice filling with more and more panic as he made her wait.

"He wants to Mark you... To have your allegiance...as a Death Eater," he said in a rush.

"What? No! I'll never be a Death Eater!" Mira was out of the bed in a flash, throwing on the nearest clothes she could find as if she was about to flee her own room in an effort to get away from him.

He didn't want her to flee... Not from him.

"Mira, please, sit down," he requested calmly.

She stood in the middle of the room, half-dressed, looking at him skeptically. She was wearing her uniform sweater and was holding a pair of plaid pajama pants in one hand.

"Please, Mira, sit. Let's talk." he patted the mattress next to him, invitingly. "Besides, if I let you out of this room wearing that outfit, you'll never forgive me."

She looked down at herself and at the garment in her hands and couldn't help but smile. She pulled the pants on anyway, and made her way to the bed, perching herself on the edge of the mattress with her back to him.

"Did you agree?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Mira, he would have killed me had I not," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She stiffened at his touch, but relaxed a second later and leaned into him.

"So I have no choice." she stated as simply as if she was saying she was going for a Sunday stroll.

"It will be ok, Mira. I would never let anything happen to you." he brushed the hair back and kissed her neck. "I promise."

"No, you'll just allow a psychopath to mark me for life as one of his pathetic followers. You'll just bring me to the one person in this world I hate more than anyone!" she snapped, pulling from his grasp once more to pace around the room angrily.

"You don't think I hate him, Mira? After all he's done."

"On the contrary, Severus, I know you hate him. I feel like I'm reminded every single day of what he's done to you and how much you hate him for it. He took away the precious Lily Potter who you can't let go of even though she chose someone else! Even though she's been dead for sixteen years! You have me now, but you still cling to her memory like some lovesick schoolboy! I had to watch _her_ Patronus come from your wand, and I just dealt with it! But this? This is too much!" Even as the words escaped her mouth, she knew she was going too far, but she didn't care. He had offered her up to the man who killed the last woman he had loved. He was making the same mistakes all over again as far as she was concerned.

"I made a promise to atone for giving her up to the Dark Lord, and I will stand by that promise! I will continue to play both sides and keep her son from getting killed until he is able to carry out the prophecy. Don't you dare hold that against me! You have no idea what it's like to lose someone to him!" He had risen from the bed now and his voice was shaking with anger, but Mira didn't shrink away from him.

"I don't know what it's like?" she screamed, charging at him and shoving him hard in anger, knocking his much larger frame backwards a few steps as he looked at her in surprise. "He killed my mother! Just days before your precious Lily! If she had just survived a few more days... If he had just gotten to the Potters first... But no... She died, right in front of my father, and there was nothing he could do. Her death nearly drove him mad. He had to be sent to America, away from his home and to a simpler job so he could have some prayer of getting over it all and try to be a father to me. And you know what? He did it. He raised me and was the perfect father. My mother chose him. She loved him, Severus, and he lost her! Imagine how much harder it would have been to lose Lily had you actually had her! He had to go on with his life for me, and I had to grow up without her... So don't stand there and say I don't know what it's like to lose someone to him!"

"Mira... I didn't... You never told me... How could I have known?" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her, forgetting all the hurtful things she hasps spat at him. They didn't matter. She was right. She was always right.

"No! Don't!" she shoved him away again. "Do not pity me."

Severus watched as her eyes filled with tears, unsure of what to do. Should he comfort her when she was so angry with him or let her push him away?

"Mira..."

"Just leave me alone," she said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He stood there, not knowing what to do. Did 'leave me alone,' mean 'leave me be, but stay in the room,' or did it mean 'get the fuck out and never come back?' He watched her walk over to the fireplace and light it in an impressive show of her wandless skills, the fire most likely manifested from her sheer anger and emotion. She dropped to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest as she just allowed sobs to overtake her completely.

She hadn't asked him to leave the room, so he stayed, standing where she had left him and watching her cry it out. Minutes passed, he couldn't even begin to guess how many, but his knees and back had long gone stiff from standing in the same place too long by the time she quieted. He wondered if she was calm enough to approach, or if she would just blow up at him once more.

He moved slowly, silently across the room, bracing himself for her wrath, being reminded of his inexperience with relationships. Working on instinct, he bent low, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and slipping the other beneath her legs to scoop her up into his arms. She let him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her back to the bed. He sat, settling her in his lap, continuing to just hold her as long as she was willing to let him, afraid that at any moment, she would snap back to reality and banish him from her life,

Again, minutes passed in agonizing silence, leaving him to wonder what she was thinking. He worried about what she would say or do once she did begin to speak to him again. Would she break off their relationship? He had certainly asked too much if her. How could he expect this eighteen year old girl to allow herself to be Marked when she was so firmly on the side of the light? Even if she stayed true to herself and was able to shield her mind, she would certainly be forced at some point to do something that was against her beliefs.

When she finally did break the silence, she surprised him with her choice of words.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Yes I do. I shouldn't have brought Lily into our argument. It was immature of me. I was unjustly jealous, and I was angry. I shouldn't just expect you to stop loving her because I came into your life. I know she was important to you and you feel responsible for what happened to her, and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry that I agreed to bring you to the Dark Lord. I should have let him kill me rather than give you up. I was a coward," he said, meaning every word.

"Don't say that, Severus. If I had lost you I wouldn't have known what to do with myself," she said, wrapping her arms more tightly around him.

"You would have gone on. You would have been safe," he reasoned.

"He would have come for me anyway, to spite you."

He sighed. "You're probably right. You're always right." He stroked her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry about your mother. I knew she had passed, I just never realized..."

"I don't even remember her," she said, sniffling. "I feel like I should, I was two when she died. I was walking, talking... I should have been able to retain memories of her, but I only know her through pictures and stories my father has told me. He left me without my mother. She didn't get to see me begin to use magic or go off to school. She never got to meet my first boyfriend and scrutinize him to death like Daddy did. She'll never get the chance to hate you for robbing the cradle like my father certainly will," she laughed. "She'll never be there to see me get married. She'll never become a grandmother."

"She died trying to make a better world for you," Severus murmured.

"And how will I repay her? By becoming a Death Eater?" She sighed, biting her lip to stave off tears. "And my father is still out there fighting against him. He still risks his life to make the world a better place and to defend her memory. It would kill him to know I am to be Marked."

"Mira, I'll come up with something, an excuse. You won't have to go."

She snorted. "What will he do to you if you show up without me?"

Severus was silent. He knew what would happen.

At worst, he would be tortured until he agreed to return and retrieve her. Then, upon his return he would likely be forced to watch as the Dark Lord tortured Mira for trying to refuse him. She would either be Marked if she apologized enough, or killed if not, and Severus would be kept alive to mourn another woman he loved, because that is just the type of torture he could see the Dark Lord inflicting upon him.

At best, he would be killed before he knew what was coming. But likely, that would also end in the Dark Lord killing Mira.

There was no happy ending. Not after he promised Mira to him.

"I cannot see inside you anymore, Sev, but I know what you're thinking," she said, breaking his thought process. "I'll go. I'll take the Mark and make him every promise he asks of me. Then, I'll just do everything in my power to break those promises."

"Mira, if he thinks for one second that you're disloyal..."

"He won't. I can use Occlumency. I can act convincingly. I can do just enough to fool him, much as you do. I don't see how we have any other choice. I won't let you be tortured or killed for me. I'd rather take my chances that I can do this. If I know it's the only way to keep you safe, I'll be highly motivated to get it right." she stated, logically.

"We will need to practice your Occlumency every night," he said, firmly.

"Agreed."

He swallowed thickly. "I hate myself for saying this... But we have to work on your endurance for undergoing the Cruciatus curse. You need to be able to lie convincingly! Even under extreme duress. I don't want to, but if he thinks for one moment he can break you..."

"Fine," she said quickly.

"I cannot be sure when he will summon us. It could be hours or it could be months. He likes to play with his toys," he warned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm ready." her voice was strong, firm, as if she truly believed she could possibly ready for a meeting with the most powerful Dark Wizard in history.

"Such foolish bravery. Are you sure you don't belong in Gryffindor?" he joked, breaking the tension that had become thick in the room. "Perhaps we should consult the Sorting Hat again."

"Shut it!" she said, playfully shoving him.

"Oh no, you're not pushing me away anymore tonight!" he rolled her onto he back, quickly covering her body with his. The wonderful sound of her laughing filled the room to the rafters as he tickled her sides relentlessly.

"Ok... Ok... Mercy!" she squealed as she tried to wiggle away from him.

He ceased his tickling and smiled down at her before covering her lips with his own. She snaked her arms around his neck, two twirl the ends of his hair in her fingers like he loved so much.

She broke the kiss, looking at him seriously now. "Tell me everything will be ok... Even if it's just a lie... Tell me we'll be alright, that we'll get through this and live long enough to grow old together."

"I will grow old sooner," he joked.

"Severus, please. I'm serious. I just need to hear you say it. I need you to make me believe it."

He smoothed a stray lock of hair away from her face and kissed her again. He knew he couldn't make that promise. He knew at any moment, the Dark Lord could call them and shatter their peace. He knew that one or both of them could end up dead, that this war could land on Hogwarts doorstep at any given point. He knew both of them could be forced to do things they did not want to. He knew if they survived, their identical Dark Marks could send them to Azkaban for life. He knew the entire world was against them.

"Everything will be ok," he lied, kissing her again.

Mira let him kiss her and remove her poorly matched clothing. She let him explore her body with his fingertips and mouth as she moaned beneath his touch. She let him make love to her and sleep in her bed, snuggled tightly against her. She let him lie to her and tell her they would be alright.

It was the only way to keep herself sane.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I haven't written in so long, and for those who were reading this, I apologize for that. I had writer's block for a while, but recently, I've been struck with the writing bug again. For those new to the story, I have to apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes throughout the story. I had to sit down and reread everything I had written to refresh my own memory, and I couldn't believe how bad my proofreading was. After I get going on some new chapters, I hope to go back and fix my errors. Just ignore them for now, LOL.

CHAPTER NINETEEN-A TEST

Severus woke early, a feeling of dread lodged deep in the pit of his stomach. It had been only a few days since he'd told Mira about Voldemort's intention of making her a full-fledged Death Eater. He wondered about the reasoning behind this. Was it just to see how he would react? Was this punishment for allowing love to distract him? Did Voldemort just wish to watch him squirm? Squirming was not something Severus did often. He prided himself in being able to remain calm and focused in the most dire situations. Even when his own life hung in the balance he was able to maintain his composure and have complete control over a situation.

But that was before Mira.

Now, his every waking thought revolved around this young girl he'd foolishly allowed himself to fall for and her personal safety. How could he walk her into a Death Eater meeting and let her be offered up to this Dark Cause that neither of them even stood behind? Surely it wouldn't be as simple as showing up and having her Marked. Voldemort would test her somehow to be sure she was loyal. If she performed this task satisfactorily, Voldemort may steal her away to make her perform other tasks for him. She would be pulled from classes which she would hate, to do things she hated even more. Could she complete these missions without cracking and showing her true nature? And if she couldn't? He didn't even want to think about the consequences then.

Mira shifted beside him in the bed, soft sounds of waking emanating from deep inside her. She stretched and yawned, and her eyes opened connecting with his. He smiled down at her weakly when she murmured "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself," he replied.

She snuggled against him, throwing an arm across his bare chest, and his heart clenched. He hoped the dread would melt away when he saw her sweet smile, but it didn't. It only intensified. She may have been the seer in the relationship, but he had a terrible feeling he just couldn't shake.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing his dark mood.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her up tightly. "What could be wrong? You're here with me."

"Sweet... but I don't appreciate deflection. I know something is bothering you. You're tense. Every muscle in your chest is tight, and you're clutching me like you're afraid I'll slip away from you."

He loosened his grasp a bit and rolled them so he was resting between her legs. "Perhaps I am afraid you will slip away from me. Every day I wake up and wonder why you would stay with someone like me. All I've done is put you in danger and made you the mockery of the entire school. I've heard the whispers. No one can figure out why you're with me. One day, you'll wake and realize you've made a terrible mistake."

He was still deflecting, Mira knew, but she was distracted now by the solid mass of his body pressing against hers, trapping her beneath him in the best possible way. "I'm not going anywhere. Let them talk. They don't know you as I do," she said. As if to prove how much she wanted to be with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer still. She needed to feel the heat of his skin against hers to remind her that they were still there, together, safe if only for that one moment.

She didn't need to hear it from his lips. She knew what was wrong with him. It was the exact same thing that was wrong with her. She had the same feelings of anxiety he had, and they only got stronger every day. It was inevitable that she would be taken to see Voldemort, and that visit could change everything. She tried not to think about it, but it was always there in the back of her mind. The only thing that could make her forget, if only for a few moments at a time, was the man currently grinding against her as he kissed her neck.

She drug his face up so she could crush her lips to his and they both felt the world and all of its horrors fall away as he slid slowly inside her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the days drug by, Mira found herself jumping at shadows in the halls. She only felt safe when she was with Severus, and going to classes seemed pointless when her entire world could be taken from her at any moment. Her nerves were frayed more and more with each passing day. She couldn't concentrate on what the professors were saying, and spent most of the day wishing for class to be over and praying not to be called on to give an answer. The last thing she needed was to reply, "I don't know," and get called in front of the class to help the Carrows demonstrate the Cruciatus curse.

One morning, she was sitting at breakfast when a smattering of owls flew in to deliver the post. As the school year had drug on fewer and fewer letters seemed to make it to their intended recipients, instead getting snagged by whoever it was that was monitoring the post. She tried to remember the last letter she had received from her father and had a hard time placing it. It had to be well over a month now. At the beginning of the school year, she was receiving a letter every few days before it slowed to one a week. She suspected he was quite busy with the Order, what with trying to stop a homicidal psychopath from completely taking over the world and all, but she had never gone so long without a letter from him. She hoped he was just busy or that the letters were being intercepted for some reason, but she was feeling that dread in the pit of her stomach again.

Her toast dropping back to her plate, she watched with cautious eyes as Severus slipped out of the Great Hall. She counted to ten in her head before getting up and slowly walking from the Hall herself, careful not to draw too much attention.

"This is crazy," she said, catching up to Severus. "I can't just keep going about my days like life is just normal! I can't sit through another class waiting for the moment when you pull me out to take me to him!"

"Miss Swanson," he drawled, careful to look around before continuing. "You must behave normally. It could be weeks, even months before the Dark Lord calls again. He likes to make his followers dread what is to come. It is part of the game to him."

"It's already been weeks," she said, shaking her head. "And now I have no idea if my father is ok. He hasn't written in a month. I just don't know how much of this I can take. I'm on edge all the time."

"Many owls are being intercepted, especially from known Order members. I'm sure he is just fine. If he wasn't, he would be on the list."

Mira shuddered at the casual way in which he threw out 'the list,' as if the names on it weren't those of the dead and missing, reminders of just how bad it was outside the castle walls. "I'm still worried. Who would report him missing aside from me? I'm not there to notice if he doesn't come home at night. Maybe you just don't understand. Your father was… different than mine."

His office was straight ahead and he called out, "Dumbledore," before gesturing to her to step inside with him.

"I have class."

He nodded curtly and tugged her by the hand into the room anyway. He pulled her to his chest and held her for a moment, not knowing what to say. It was true, he didn't understand what it was like to have a father who loved him or even cared enough to send owls while he was in school. He never had that. Sometimes, he forgot just how young Mira was and how much she just needed a stable and happy life. She had that in America, and her father was so keen to exact revenge for his wife's murder, that he much too easily uprooted his young daughter and brought her here.

"I'm sure your father is a good man, and worthy of your fretting for him," he started, running his hand down her back. "But Mira… he brought you here. He put both of your lives in danger for his own selfish reasons."

She pushed against his chest. "How dare you! My father would never hurt me!"

"That is not what I said. I only said that he put you in harm's way. He should have let you stay in America to finish your schooling. You should have never been brought into this war. I wish he would have thought more carefully about your safety. "

Her eyes went wide as they filled with tears. "You mean you wish I had never come here."

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"You wish I had never met you? " She asked, her voice shaking with anger.

He reached for her and she pulled her arm away. "Please, Mira. Don't lose your head. I only meant…"

"You only meant that you wish I had never come here, had never met you! How could you? I thought that maybe we had something here. That this relationship meant something to you." The tears streamed down her face now.

"It's because we do have something that I wish you had not come here. It's because I cannot bear to see anything happen to you. If you meet the Dark Lord and do not pass whatever test he asks you to perform… I… I could not live without you Mira." He reached for her again, and she took a step backwards beyond his reach. He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to come to him. He was close to losing his own composure. "Mira, please…. I love you."

Mira felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her at his words. She had heard him admit to it once, but it was a vision and he was under duress. She suspected he loved her after that, but never in a million years did she expect him to admit it out loud to her. He seemed too proud, too hurt by his past to let himself love, yet here he was, reaching for her and telling her he did indeed love her.

Finally, she reached back and he pulled her into his arms. "I love you too," she said, wiping her tears on the front of his clean, starched robes.

Severus held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "I know I say things sometimes, and they come out all wrong, but it's my concern for you that causes me to say such things. It would be selfish of me to be happy about your arrival here when it has the potential to ruin your life. I do love you, Mira, but contrary to popular belief, love cannot conquer all… not if Voldemort sets his sights on you."

"I'm scared," she whispered as if she was afraid to admit it too loudly.

"As am I, and I'm not used to it. I came to the conclusion long ago that I was never safe, and I've accepted that. But I'm scared for you. If anything were to happen…" He trailed off as if he couldn't bear to think about the what-ifs.

"I can play my part, Severus. Whatever he asks of me I will do, for both of our safety," she assured him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair, twirling it around her fingers like she had a habit of doing. "Say it again? That you love me. I think I was in too much shock for it to register the first time."

He pulled her lips up to his and kissed her tenderly. "I love you Mira."

"I love you, Sev."

He pulled her more tightly against him and was about to tell her to skip class and spend the day in bed with him when he felt the distinct burning on his forearm.

"What is it?" Mira asked as she watched his eyes go wide in shock.

"It's like he knew we were having a moment," he replied, kissing her forehead. "We must go now."

Mira could feel her body shaking as the pair traversed the grounds to the apparation spot beyond the gates. Most of the students were in classes now, so there were very few pairs of prying eyes to witness their leaving. Not that it mattered anyway. The rumors about their relationship had been out of control for months now. What difference did it make now if a few people saw Severus dragging her across the courtyard by her hand?

"You must stop shaking," he boomed at her as they exited the grounds. "He cannot be allowed to see your fear. He needs to think that you are confident and that you want to join him. If you cannot appear to be what he wants you to be, our lives could be in danger. Do you hear me, Mira? Calm down!"

"You're only making me more nervous," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as if that alone could calm her.

Severus frowned. Of course demanding that she not be afraid was not the way to quell her fears. Sometimes he wished he had learned how to talk more civilly to people. How much easier his life may have been if he had spent less time lashing out at people. "Come here," he said, softly. He wrapped her in his arms before continuing. "You're right. I know you're scared, and you already know how important this is. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes and imagine a word without Voldemort in it. We just have to get through this. It won't be forever."

Mira listened to the velvety soft cadence of his voice and it soothed her a bit. After a moment, the shaking stopped and her heart rate decreased. She was still frightened, but she pushed it down, kept it locked inside an imaginary box somewhere deep inside her. "I can do this," she whispered.

"Good. Now say it like you mean it," He said.

"I can do this!" she said more confidently.

He smiled down at her, proud of her ability to calm so quickly. He kissed her slowly, deeply, as if it was the last kiss they would ever share. As the kiss broke, the air was filled with a sharp crack and he apparated them away to Malfoy Manor.

The impossibly tall gates stood before them in instant, ornate swirls of silver gleaming in the soft moonlight. Mira wondered if he apparated outside the gates to give her more time to compose herself, or if the mansion was protected against direct apparation. It seemed like a silly thing to wonder about, but if thinking about such insignificant things made her forget why she was there, she would continue to do so, thank you very much.

"Come, Mira. He will be wondering why it's taken us so long."

His arms were no longer wrapped snugly around her and she felt far less safe than she did when he was in close contact with her. She took his hand and began to walk next to him toward the large manor, trying to match his long strides and keep up. She was letting her mind wander again as they walked. She wondered if she would be separated from Severus once they were inside, or if he would be allowed to stand by her. After all, it was as if he was her sponsor in this macabre club she was about to join. He should be there to speak for her in some way…if Voldemort was the type to allow speaking at all. She really didn't know.

Her heart began to thud out of control again, and she felt her lip quiver a bit as Severus used his wand to allow them entrance through the gates. "None of that," he said softly, as if he could feel her fear for himself.

"I'm fine." She murmured. "I can do this." She tried to believe her own words, but she was having a hard time. Looking down at their clasped hands, she wondered if he would continue to hold on to her once they were inside, or if he would try to distance himself from her. He had already admitted he loved her to Voldemort, so really what was the difference if he showed it outwardly? Subconsciously, she tightened her grip on his hand as if that action alone would keep him from pulling away from her should he see fit.

"Alright. Deep breath," Severus said as they reached the front door. Mira had been so preoccupied, she hadn't even realized they were there already.

"What do you suppose he will ask me?" Mira asked quietly before he could open the door.

He thought for a moment, unsure of what he could say to make her feel better. "It varies from person to person. He could simply drill you with questions, or he may ask you to perform some act that would prove your allegiance. I suspect that you're here simply to punish me for letting myself be distracted by you. If that's the case, he may just ask you a few questions, make me squirm a bit, then make you leave without being marked… but one can never tell with the Dark Lord."

Mira finally sucked in the deep breath Severus had commanded of her moments before, and let it out slowly to calm her nerves. She turned to him and pulled his lips down to her for one last kiss… just in case.

He returned her kiss in kind, pulling her to him, craving her touch in this uncertain moment. As much as he didn't want to show it, he was just as scared as she was.

The door swung open while they still embraced, and they spilt apart quickly, looking at the haughty blond man who had opened the door.

"Severus, we've been waiting. The Dark Lord was getting worried that you had ignored his invitation," The blond man said as he eyed Mira from head to toe, sufficiently making her feel exposed and uncomfortable. "And I take it this is the young lady who has made me happy to not have fathered a daughter. Your teacher-student love affair is the talk of the Wizarding World."

"Lucius," Severus mumbled in greeting before pushing past him in a huff, dragging Mira in behind him.

Mira heard Lucius laughing behind them as they made their way into a room with a large table centered in front of a huge fireplace. The table was flanked on either side with what she could only deduce were Death Eaters. Did they really have to wear so much black and look so menacing? Didn't their actions speak loud enough for themselves?

"Ah! Severus. I was beginning to believe you had forgotten our arrangement, but I see you have your little toy with you," Voldemort spoke, his voice too high and spacey for someone so formidable. "And still in her uniform. Slytherin, just as you said. She is quite fetching, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord. This is Mirabella Swanson. She has come to join us," Severus answered.

Mira squeezed his hand hard to keep her own from shaking as she took in the most powerful dark wizard in recent history. He was fearsome, and slightly disfigured looking, which she figured happened to someone who lost their body and had to figure out a way to get a new one. His bald head and almost translucently pale skin were frightening enough, but the slits he had in place of a nose put it over the top.

"Mirabella… Swanson," Voldemort repeated, thoughtfully. "Are you the daughter of Isabel and Simon Swanson? The Aurors?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said, surprised at how calm and even her voice sounded.

"And why should I allow the daughter of two former Aurors, one of which I killed the other who is a current Order of the Phoenix member, to be a Death Eater? Why should I Mark you?" Voldemort had left his seat at the head of the table and begun to walk toward Mira now.

She tried to take a step back, but Severus held onto her hand firmly, reminding her not to show fear. She stood her ground and mustered her courage. "With all due respect, my Lord, it was you who told Severus that you wanted him to bring me here so you could mark me."

Voldemort looked as if he was trying to reign in his temper. He pondered her statement, unable to call her a liar, then grinned manically at her. "I can see why Severus is so taken with you, Mirabella." She did not lack the courage to stand up for herself, even against someone as intimidating as the Dark Lord himself. She must have taken Severus by surprise. Not many students could argue with the professor. "Indeed I did, young lady, but why did you agree to be Marked? To protect your lover?"

"No, my Lord," she lied convincingly. "I want to be here, to join your cause. My father is a disgrace to the Slytherin name and I am here to be on your side, my Lord." It pained her to speak so ill of her father, but she had to do whatever she could to convince Voldemort she was there for the right reasons.

The Dark Lord began to laugh, then looked at Severus. "Good job, Severus. She has spunk, doesn't she?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Go sit, Severus. Leave Mirabella with me."

Mira tried to hold onto Severus, but his hand slipped from hers as he obeyed orders and found a seat not too far away. She felt her courage begin to crumble as Voldemort sized her up. She needed the strength Severus' touch had given her. She needed that reassurance that he was right there beside her.

"Perhaps, we should test your loyalties, Mirabella. Would that be acceptable to you?" Voldemort asked, his face just inches from hers.

Mira could feel his breath on her skin and she fought against her reflex to shudder. "Whatever you wish, my Lord."

He grinned back at her, pleased with her compliance. "You say your father is a disgrace. Is that correct?"

Mira felt her blood chill. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort turned away from her and yelled out to someone outside the room, "Wormtail! Bring him in!"

A short, chubby man with a silver hand entered the room, dragging a man with him. Mira gasped as she saw her father, his face bruised and covered in places with dried blood. His hands were bound behind him and his mouth had been gagged. He looked like someone who belonged in one of those Muggle movies about mobsters instead of a room full of wizards.

She could no longer keep her heart from beating wildly in her chest as she wondered what she was about to be made to do. She cast a fleeting glance at Severus, who though appearing to be passive about the situation, had a slightly sympathetic look on his face as his eyes met hers.

Severus was helpless. He hadn't seen this coming when he was called to the Manor. He didn't realize just how cruel of a test Mira could be put through. And there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop it and he couldn't comfort her. He couldn't show at all that Mira would be affected by this.

Mira watched, trying to mask her emotions, as her father was pushed to his knees at her feet. She caught herself wishing that she'd never come to England, just as Severus had wished earlier. She understood now why he had wished such a thing.

"He's been in the other room, Mira. Just outside the door. He's heard everything you've said. He heard you call him a disgrace. He heard you pledge your allegiance to me," Voldemort said, a hint of humor in his voice. He was enjoying this.

Mira felt like she would be sick as the room began to spin. She was dizzy and reached out for support that wasn't there. "Sev…" she whispered, trying to keep her balance as her world spun out of control.

She heard his chair scrape against the floor as he stood to come to her.

"Sit!" Voldemort screamed at him.

Severus sat slowly, never taking his eyes off Mira as she sank to her knees on the floor in front of her father. She was falling apart, and Severus knew it. She would be in danger now for letting her emotions get in the way, not that he could blame her. Aside from himself, Mira's father was the only person she had in the entire world.

"On your feet, Mirabella!" Voldemort shouted.

Mira took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves, but she could see her hands physically shaking again. She pushed herself to her feet, standing slowly. She looked at Severus, hoping to see something there that would tell her how to deal with all of this, but his face was blank, helpless. The faces of the men and women sitting with him were gleeful. They had obviously been waiting for this moment all night. This was likely the climax of their meeting. Then she looked down at her father, at his broken, bloodied face and the even more broken expression in his eyes.

"I guess it's safe to assume you have brought your wand, Mirabella?" The Dark Lord asked, and she drew it and held it limply at her side. "Good. Now kill him."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY-STAGES OF GRIEF

Mira watched as her entire life flashed before her eyes. _Funny, I always thought this was supposed to happen right before you die, not before someone else does, s_he thought briefly as she saw herself as a young girl with her raven colored-curls blowing all around her. She was clutching the bars of a playground merry-go-round, desperately trying not to slide off from the sheer centripetal force of her father's overzealous pushing. She saw the gleam of tears in his eyes as she left the house for her first dance, yards of purple silk floating around her as Robert took her arm. She remembered her initial anger at him for uprooting her from her life in America, a pang of guilt stinging her as she looked down at him now, broken, frightened and betrayed.

Her wand was still held firmly in her shaking hand, but she had yet to raise it and point it at anyone, let alone her own father. She could feel her head begin to feel very light and the room began to spin, the sights and sounds becoming a blur in the distance. She was dizzy and felt as if she would blackout at any moment. Somewhere in the expanse of that great room she heard echoes of noises that seemed miles away, laughter at her expense from some of the Death Eaters, Voldemort screaming at her to get on with it, a chair scraping against the stone floor so fast it fell over, hitting the ground loud enough to break her out of her bewildered daze.

She felt an arm wrap around her, and before she could register that it was his chair that had crashed to the ground, she was tucked into the temporary safety of Severus' embrace. It was he who spoke first. "My lord, Mira has never killed. Asking her to kill her own father may prove to be too much for her at first. One has to mean it when they fire and Unforgivable Curse. Perhaps if we give her a lighter task…"

"Silence!" Voldemort screamed.

Mira jumped at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice and buried her face further into Severus's robes as if they could somehow make her disappear from the house altogether.

"She is nothing but a timid schoolgirl. For you to bring her here was folly," Voldemort continued. "She will kill her father, or you will do it for her. There will be no happily ever after, Severus." His lips curled up in a sneer as Bellatrix began to laugh manically at the other end of the room, her shrill cackles bouncing off the high ceiling.

"My Lord…"

"Tell me Severus, where is my father now?" Voldemort asked, calmly.

"Dead, sir," Severus answered, dutifully.

"And who killed him?"

"You did, my Lord."

"And what of your father, Severus? What ever became of him?" Voldemort asked with a self-satisfied smile.

Severus tightened his grasp on Mira, unsure of how she would react when he answered, "I killed him, my Lord."

"Ah, I see. But it is your belief, that young Mira here, who is now a year older than you were when you killed Tobias, should be spared this duty? My father was a filthy Muggle, as was yours. Hers is a Muggle defender and an enemy of our cause. She will kill him, Severus,"

Mira had stiffened in his arms, and Severus felt helpless now. Should he continue to argue, Voldemort may kill all three of them and be done with it. "Of course, my Lord," he answered, his voice catching as Mira shoved him away from her.

She looked like she would hit him or worse, then she spun away from him to face Voldemort with steely determination. "I will not kill my own father," she spat angrily.

"Severus, do you want your little plaything to live?" Voldemort asked without taking his eyes off of Mira. I remember another time, many years ago when you begged for the life of a woman. Would you be willing to beg for this one as well?"

Severus swallowed thickly, trying to keep his resolve from crumbling in front of the highest ranking Death Eaters who had gathered there that night. "I would do anything to spare her life, my Lord."

"Even if it were to mean she will hate you for the rest of her life?"

Mira felt a chill run through her as she realized what was about to happen. She turned to face her lover, begging him with her eyes not to agree to what was to be asked of him, but she knew deep down that he would do whatever was best for the greater good. If he refused now, Voldemort would likely kill him before then turning his wand on her father and herself.

She knew her cover was blown already. She would be a target from now on, even if Voldemort kept his word for the time being and let her walk out of this alive. It would only be a matter of time before it all caught up with her. But Severus could save himself. He could feign distraction, blame her for messing with his head and go on with life dangling on the Dark Lord's arm until his mission was complete.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus finally answered, his eyes leaving Mira's. "If it assures her safety, I can survive her change in affection."

"Good," Was all Voldemort said before he turned his wand on Mira, gagging her and binding her in magical chain, sending her to the floor with a thud. Severus took a step toward her before he was stopped in his tracks with a well-placed spell that knocked him to the floor as well.

"Get up, Severus," Voldemort sneered, waiting for him to obey. He watched as Severus righted himself, his eyes never leaving Mira's. "Kill him, Severus. "

Severus took a deep breath, still looking at Mira. "My Lord, you said she would be spared.…"

"She will live. I never said she would leave with you. Do not argue any further with me Severus! Kill him or I will kill the girl slowly and make you watch!"

Mira began to cry now, tears streaming silently down her face. She wanted to yell out, to try whatever she could to stop what was about to happen, but the gag was tight and her mouth had gone dry. She looked at Severus and he was averting his eyes now, unable to look at her as the realization began to sink in.

He could hear her sniffles, and he knew she was crying. She would never forgive him. He knew that. He also knew that if he refused, he would die right beside her, and with him everything he was supposed to pass on to Potter. It was the story of his life. Every decision he made was either made out of immature negligence or for everyone beside himself. Why was it he could never be allowed happiness for more than a fleeting moment? Everything good in his life had been taken away from him, and he had been foolish to believe that this was his time to finally be content.

"Please allow her to leave the room, my Lord," Severus asked, humbly. "She does not need to watch this."

"Very well, Severus," Voldemort replied. "Wormtail! Put her in the cellar with the others!"

Severus watched helplessly as Pettigrew drug Mira from the room. She was trying to scream, but the sound was getting stuck in her throat, unable to reach past the gag. His heart tripped as she struggled hard enough to make Pettigrew drop her and she hit the ground face first, her bound arms unable to do anything to break the fall.

He went to her then. He didn't care who was watching or what his orders were. She was about to be locked away, and he may never see her again. He didn't know what to say or do to make amends for what he was about to do, but he had to try.

Mira laid on the ground where she fell, wetting the stone floor with her vast onslaught of tears. When she felt Severus wrap his arms around her and pull her up, she knew she should resist him, but her feelings betrayed her. Could she stop loving him, even if she wanted to hate him? She didn't know. What she did know was that she wanted his hands on her as long as he could manage it. Her watery eyes connected with his and she could see so much pain, so much regret in them, that she was somehow able to forgive him for what was to come.

Severus pulled the gag from her mouth and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Mira," he said quietly.

She swallowed, sniffled and spoke with a scratchy voice. "I understand," she whispered with a nod. She couldn't tell him it was ok to kill her father because it would never be ok, but she was honest when she said she understood. She had known of so many of the hard decisions he'd made in his time as a spy, so this was just one more of those decisions. She leaned toward him as far as her chains would allow, uncaring how they pained her as they dug into her tender flesh, and she kissed him softly.

He kissed her back, drinking her in and praying it wasn't the last time he'd get this chance. She was a wonderment. Never had he met a woman as strong and forgiving as she was. He hadn't expected her to ever forgive him, let alone so quickly, and it killed him to let her be locked away. But if it kept her alive, he had to let it happen.

"I love you, Severus," Mira whispered, kissing him again quickly as if she could sense their time was running short.

"I love you," he replied quietly. "We will meet again," he promised half-heartedly.

"This is touching," Voldermort said sarcastically. "But didn't I tell you to throw her in the cellar Wormtail?"

"Of course, my Lord. Sorry, my Lord." Pettigrew looked flustered as he drug Mira back to her feet and began to drag her out of the room again.

"No!" Mira screamed. "Let me say goodbye to my father, please!"

Voldemort laughed. "You wasted your goodbye on Severus, you stupid girl," he snarled as he waved them out of the room.

Mira took one last look at her father and began to cry again. There was nothing she could say or do to spare him now, and she found it impossible to accept that fact. In a last ditch effort any loving daughter would make she started screaming, "No! No! No!" over and over.

As her chains broke away magically, she was tossed down a short flight of stairs before coming to rest in a very dimly lit cellar. The barred door slammed shut behind her, and she was left alone with nothing but the faint sounds coming from the room above. "I love you, daddy," she whispered softly, a few more tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't hear anything distinctly, only excited murmurs of the people waiting for the execution. She wondered if it would happen quickly, and she hoped beyond hope that Severus was allowed to end her father's life quickly and painlessly. It was all she could hope for now.

Just when she thought the anticipation would kill her, she heard a hush fall over the crowd. All she could hear was her own breathing and the shuffling of what she could only assume were rats in the cellar with her.

Then she heard it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Followed by the thump of her father's body hitting the floor.

"No!" she was screaming again with no rhyme or reason, and then she was balled up on the floor, hugging her knees and mourning the man who had bravely raised her on his own.

She seemed to go through her stages of grief fairly quickly once she was able to quiet her tears. She had already passed shock and moved onto grief. Grief turned to anger at her father for coming back here in the first place. He brought it on himself by getting involved in the war when he could have simply stayed in America and lived a quiet life with her. Anger turned to blame as she seethed over Voldemort's continued existence on this Earth. Blame turned to a need for vengeance, which she was certain wasn't one of the actual stages of grief, but what did it really matter now? Finally, she able to turn that rage into acceptance, and she pushed herself up from the floor at the foot of the stairs and began to take in her surroundings.

Not that there was much to see. The cellar was nothing but a black hole, really. The only illumination came from upstairs and disappeared pretty quickly as it reached the dark expanse of the space. She could see nothing past where she was standing. She could hear though, and what she heard was shuffling and dripping. She could smell how dank and musty it was and wondered briefly how such a grand house could sit atop such a murky basement.

The shuffling became louder, and closer and she began to wonder just how big the rats were down here. She stepped up on the bottom step just to be safe and waited for the rodent to go back where it came from.

"Mirabella?" A soft, dreamy voice asked.

"Luna?" Mira said in response as the pale blond stepped into the sparse light. "Oh my God, Luna! Everyone was so worried about you! You just disappeared! We thought you had just up and gone home."

"No, I've been here for a while now. I lost track of the days. My brain's been a bit fuzzy from all the Nargles down here."

"The what? Never mind, it's not important," Mira said, shaking her head and wondering what was important now, if anything. "Are we the only ones down here?"

Luna shook her head. "No, Mr. Ollivander and a goblin, Griphook are here too. They're asleep back in the corner. We've all been here for a while. I really hope we can leave soon. I miss sunlight and pumpkin pasties."

Mira listened to the girl speak of hope as if there was any to be had. She'd almost lost all hope when she was ripped away from her father and he was then killed by the man she loved. Now she was locked in a cellar with an old man, a goblin and a space-case.

Yet, not _all_ hope was lost. She had a bit left. After all, she got a mindful of images when the one Voldemort had called Wormtail touched her.

She knew Wormtail would die. She knew Harry Potter would be there at some point. And if she knew anything about Harry's abilities, she knew she wouldn't be down there forever.

She only hoped she would get out of there before her visions of Severus' death came to fruition.

That was the only hope she clung to now.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thanks to all the readers, old and new. I applaud you for giving an OC a shot and sticking this one out as I took a much too long break before recently updating again. I'm committed to finishing this one up, so I should be updating regularly. Just a reminder… I love reviews, so if you feel like it, please leave a few words to let me know if you like the story. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I'd rather not have anyone point out plot differences for two reasons. 1. Yes, this is running parallel to The Deathly Hallows, but I am taking a few liberties here and there with the story since this is told from a completely different point of view. 2. I have been and will be using a mix of book and movie details, so it's not going to be exactly like either. I won't ever put a warning that says, this part is closer to the movie or vice versa. We've all read the books and watched the movies, so I'm sure it'll work itself out for you as you read. (Though I LOVE the scene in the Great Hall where Snape gets confronted by Harry and McGonagall, so I can say right now, that part will be a movie scene with some tweaks of course.) Anyway, if you read all that nonsense, good for you! Now, the update ;)

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: CAPTIVITY

It was next to impossible trying to figure out how long she'd been in that cellar. Day and night may as well have been the same, as no light ever seeped into the infinite darkness of the room. Mira began to imagine what it would be like to walk into the sunlight after being locked up for so long. It would be blinding and a bit unsettling to go from absolute darkness into the brightest of light. She wondered if she had somehow grown paler than she was before, or if that was even possible, seeing as she was already practically translucent. She had her father's English blood to blame for that.

Now, his blood was the only thing she had left of him, and she questioned if the day would come that she would be robbed even of that. She wondered if one of the Death Eaters would eventually bleed her out completely as a result of their continued torture.

Some days it would be Draco, and on those days, she almost felt as if she was being given a reprieve, for the boy seemed too frightened to put any real feeling behind his curses. Other days, it would be Lucius or Narcissa, making surviving with the pain more difficult. One day though, she was unfortunate enough to have Bellatrix assigned to her torturous questioning, and on that day she had been returned to the cellar bleeding and unable to stand by her own volition.

She used those instances of torture as a way to count the days. The first time they drug her from the room, it had felt as if she had been there for about a day. The second felt like it was two days after, and the span of time had seemed evenly spaced since then, leaving her to believe they tortured her every other day or so. In all, she had been questioned nine times now, each time and returning to the cellar more broken than the time before. It was as if they just couldn't believe that Severus was loyal to the Dark Lord, and after bringing her into the house and her actions that night, she can't blame them. It was too much for them to fathom that she loved her father no matter whose side he was on. Therefore she was a traitor and if Severus supported her, he must be too. Thu is the mentality of the Death Eaters.

Of course, they were right to question her about Severus. Little did they know he plotted against their leader, doing everything in his power to walk the fine line between good and evil and help Potter achieve victory against Voldemort.

They had tied her up, used Cruciatus on her, asked her again and again if Severus was loyal to the Dark Lord, and scoffed at her when she answered that yes, he was. When their curses didn't work, they used brute strength. She imagined it was out of frustration with her stubbornness to break that they would hit her or cut her with a blade instead of using their wands.

But still, after nine torture sessions, many cuts and bruises and what she imagined was about three weeks, she hadn't told the truth. Severus had placed too much trust in her. She wouldn't give him up no matter what she was put through. Besides, she was firmly against Voldemort more than ever now that her father had been taken from her and Severus needed to be free to help Potter.

And in spite of everything, as much as she hated herself for it, she still loved him.

Luna sat by her side when she would be returned to the cellar and talk to her soothingly. It did nothing for the physical pain, but at least she was able to take her mind off it while she listened to the odd girl talk about creatures that sounded strange even in the Wizarding World. Mira learned more than she ever cared to about Nargles, Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

Every time Mira heard scuffling upstairs or someone walk too close to the cellar door, she would tense up and fight to hold back tears, thinking they were coming for her again. She was living in perpetual panic. She began to wish they would either believe her or kill her, and she knew the latter was more likely. She wondered if Severus was somewhere being tortured as well or if he had been allowed to return to Hogwarts. Mira suspected he was walking free, for she had not heard him in the house at all, and she would know his voice anywhere. Besides, unless he had stopped loving her, they were still bound and she would see if he was in danger. Perhaps the Death Eaters were trying to give the illusion that they still trusted him and figured they would get their information from her then decide what to do with him once they had it.

She hoped he still loved her, after all, if she could still love him after he followed orders to kill her father, he had no excuse to turn cold toward her. Her eyes shut as she tried to picture him in the castle, but she knew it was no use. She didn't have that kind of sight. She could only hope he was safe and focused on the task at hand. He couldn't waste time thinking of her now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus paced in his lab in the dungeons. Since the day Mira was locked away over three weeks prior, he had been spending his free time brewing extra healing potions. He was no seer by far, but he had a feeling bad things were coming and when they arrived, no one would be safe. He had set aside a first aid kit of sorts in hopes that Mira would be returned to him alive, though from the taunts he received from Lucius' owl almost daily, he had begun to wonder if that hope was in vain.

He ran his fingers over all the little vials and jars of completed potions wondering just how long they would last if the school came under siege, and if he would even be around to retrieve them. Suddenly, he picked up a crate and began boxing them up, knowing that if anything were to happen to him, no one would know of their existence. Into the crate went blood replenishing potions, sleep potions, healing potions of various potencies and anything else he thought would be useful during a war. He picked up the vial of Nagini antivenin and turned it over in his hand, again and again, wondering just what to do with it. It was the only bottle of its kind. Surely if the snake attacked more than two or three people, this bottle alone would be next to useless, if it even worked at all. It was still untested. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the stress and sleepless nights beginning to take their toll on him. With reluctance, he pocketed the vial and then took the crate of potions to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

The healer looked at him suspiciously, as did most of the people in the school, but she thanked him curtly and began to shelve the potions in their proper places. "I thought Slughorn was supposed to supply all my healing potions? You've been busy, Headmaster," she said to fill the silence with some semblance of conversation.

"Slughorn is a buffoon. When is the last time he delivered any completed potions?" Snape asked sharply.

Madam Pomfrey nodded once in agreement. "Point taken."

Severus swept out of the room without another word and returned to his room. He sat in front of the fire for the nineteenth night in a row wondering how bad his punishment would be for Flooing into Malfoy manor and demanding to see Mira. If the Dark Lord happened to be there, it would be severe. If he was not, he could possibly get away with it until his return.

As happened every night, he sat there for a couple hours, contemplating stepping into the hearth and taking whatever punishment awaited him. He simply needed to see her, determine if she was alright, perhaps sneak a potion or two into her and bring her clean clothes. And as happened every night, he decided that the greater good was the most important thing here. It always had been and always would be more important than his own happiness. Dumbledore had seen to that with his manipulation and conniving.

Instead, he returned to his lab, worked on healing potions, then falling asleep for a few hours before getting up and repeating the monotony of his miserable life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was what Mira was calling day twenty-one that everything changed. Of course, for all she knew, it had only felt like that long. She couldn't know for sure.

Suddenly, the cellar door flew open and seconds later she was dragged up the cellar steps by her hair, her legs flailing wildly as she tried to gain traction enough to take the pressure off her scalp. She was dropped unceremoniously onto the hard stone floor of the drawing room, her dirty uniform skirt flapping and threatening to expose her.

She smoothed the skirt down feebly and brushed her tangled hair out of her face, wondering if today was the day they would finally kill her and put her out of her misery. If she was honest with herself, that was what she prayed for, the sweet release of death.

Mira looked up to see her attacker, and her heart dropped when she saw it was Bellatrix. Even if she had finally reached the end of her life, she knew death would not be swiftly delivered by the maniacal witch.

"P-p-please," Mira stuttered, barely recognizing her own weak voice.

"No use begging, stupid girl. You know it will all stop when you tell us what we want to hear," Bellatrix said, a hint of laughter creeping into her voice as if she could barely contain the glee she felt for torturing a teenaged girl.

"I've answered your questions," Mira said, trying to steady her voice and sound more authoritative than she felt.

"We don't believe you. We believe Snape is hiding something."

"No, he's a loyal Death Eater," Mira said for what felt like the millionth time in the past few weeks.

Bellatrix kneeled down beside Mira, and smoothed her hair out of her face. What would have felt like a loving gesture from someone else made Mira shudder in fear. "We're going to try something new today," she said, her tone sending off alarms within Mira.

Seconds ticked by and then she saw Severus being led into the room by the one they called Wormtail. "Sev," she squeaked out as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why have you brought me here, Bella? I have a school to run, in case it has slipped your notice," he drawled, avoiding eye contact with Mira.

She couldn't understand why he refused to look at her. He had already displayed affection towards her in front of this lunatic. What's changed in a few weeks? Had he fallen out of love with her like she had suspected?

"Are you loyal to the Dark Lord, Severus?" Bellatrix asked, leaning in too close to Severus' ear for Mira's comfort.

"You've brought me here to question my loyalty, Bella?" Severus sneered.

Bellatrix smiled as if that was the exact response she expected from him, then turned to Mira. "What do you think, Mirabella? Is he loyal?"

Mira glanced at Severus and noticed now that Bellatrix's back was to him, he dared to look back at her. What she saw in his eyes was the same longing she always saw. She saw pain and fear there as well, and she knew she was being silly for thinking he'd stopped loving her. He was simply playing his part for Bella's benefit. He pleaded silently with her to keep his secret, and she looked back at Bella. "You know I think he is. You've Crucio'd me, cut me, hit me and locked me in a cold, dark basement with nothing more than the clothes on my back and an occasional meal, and my answer is always the same. What makes you think bringing him here will change my answer?" she answered as much for his benefit as for hers. She wanted him to know what she'd been through to protect him and that she hadn't told them anything. He needed to know he could still trust her with his life.

Bellatrix laughed, her cackle bouncing off the stone walls, the echo making it louder than it ever should have been. "Stupid girl, do you think I want you to change your answer? No, no, no. You're here to change his _answer_." The crazed witch turned back to Severus, whose face had once again become an impassive mask of secrecy. "Severus, are you loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," came his simple reply.

Bellatrix whirled around, screaming, "Crucio!" and Mira immediately began to writhe in pain on the floor, her hands curling into tight fists as her own shrieks now echoed off the walls.

Severus felt helpless as he watched, unable to intervene, unable to admit his true alliances. He hoped beyond hope that Mira would be able to forgive him after this. He had to do what he could without betraying his motives. "Bella, knock it off," he stated calmly, and she obliged briefly. "Your torturing this girl will not make me say that I am disloyal to the Dark Lord."

She ignored him and fired the curse again and Mira began to spasm violently once more.

He watched in silence, his heart racing, threatening to beat loud enough to betray him. Before he could think better of it, he drew his wand, and while Bella was not looking, he shouted "Petrificus Totalus," causing her to drop to the ground where she remained motionless. He spun quickly and did the same to Pettigrew, before going to Mira's side.

He gathered her up in his arms, laying her across his lap. "Mira, I know you betrayed us, but I love you," he whispered down to her, putting on a show for the incapacitated Death Eaters. "I cannot take you with me. The Dark Lord would kill us both, but I will always love you. Stay strong."

Mira opened her eyes feebly and nodded her understanding. She knew his position could not be compromised by rescuing her, but he was begging her to hold on until he could figure out how to get her out of there. She swore to herself that she would try to live to see him again.

He bent low and kissed her tenderly before scooping her up and laying her on the couch. Then, he was gone in a swirl of black robes, leaving her alone with two petrified Death Eaters. For many long minutes she laid there on that sofa, willing herself to move somehow, to try to escape, but she barely had the energy to blink. Weeks of torture had her so broken, she knew she could never escape now. Even if she did make it to the door, she wouldn't make it much further without collapsing.

She heard the click of heels against the floor approaching quickly, then she heard a loud gasp from somewhere in the distance. In her current state, Mira couldn't determine if the sound had come from across the room or across the house, but she was clued in when the person spoke. "Bella, what happened?" Bella didn't move or respond. "Finite Incantatum!"

"It was Snape. He was trying to stop me from hurting the girl… The girl! Where is she?" Bella yelled, irate upon waking.

"The girl is fine, he left her on the couch," Cissy replied, using her wand to point Mira out. "She won't be going anywhere. Look at her. I do believe the next time will kill her."

"Or drive her to St. Mungo's with the Longbottoms!" Bella said, laughing shrilly as if torturing someone to the point of insanity was comical.

Mira willed herself to move, to prove that she was strong enough to handle whatever they did to her, but in the end, she hadn't moved an inch. She prayed they weren't right. She had silently agreed to stay strong, to fight, and to live. She just hoped she wouldn't live only to become a shell of herself when all was said and done.

Cissy stirred Wormtail and ordered him to take Mira back to the Cellar. He picked her up, carrying her more gently than she had become accustomed to, and deposited her on the floor of the cellar.

Mira heard herself groan, then felt Luna's cool hand on her forehead. "Oh, you're just burning up," Luna said softly. "I do hope they let you go soon. I would hate to see you die."

Mira knew that hope was useless, but could not find the energy to express that to Luna, so she just let the girl coddle her while she let her thoughts run rampant. She wondered how Severus was feeling having seen her in such a state and having to leave her there. He had to feel resentful towards Dumbledore for putting him in this situation. No man should be forced to play both sides for so long while receiving nothing in return. Using his love for Lily against him had been Dumbledore's most manipulative move to date. Now Severus was obligated to see the whole plan through, even if it killed Mira. He didn't deserve to lose both of the women he'd loved. It just didn't seem fair. Not to mention the very real possibility of losing his own life. And for what? Surely there had to have been another way.

Again, Mira felt herself wishing she could hate Severus for his actions. She had been left here when he so easily could have escaped with her. But then, they would be left with the question of where to go. Was there anywhere in the world they could be safe from Voldemort? Would he even care enough to hunt them down when there were much larger matters at hand? But of course, she knew they couldn't run, for that would be counterproductive. However would Severus be around at the right time to deliver Dumbledore's message to Harry?

Mira sighed, the deep breath effectively making her feel the pain that ran so sharply through her abdomen. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. The physical pain and the emotional stress were just too much.

She was just about to lose all hope and resign herself to death when she heard a commotion upstairs. Someone was here. Had Severus returned for her? Was she finally going to be safe?

Mira listened carefully as Luna said, "I wonder what's going on?" There was some talking and then some yelling about some sword. She thought it was Bellatrix who sounded so upset. Mira couldn't make out much. The voices seemed to blend together. She urged herself to open her eyes as she listened, then she managed to slowly push herself up to a sitting position. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her now. She didn't hear Severus' voice amongst the racket, but for some reason, she was filled with hope. Maybe this was it, the moment she had seen and all but forgotten when Wormtail had touched her.

The cellar door opened, and two boys were pushed into the room. They were locked in the room, and left with the rest of them.

"Harry?" Luna asked in her ethereal voice.

"Luna?"

Mira swelled with hope as the redhead she assumed was Ron Weasley released some light into the room from a device he'd had in his pocket. This was it. They were rescued. She wanted to scream that it was alright, that she had seen their escape, but such energy was to be reserved. She watched Harry pull a shard of glass from his sock and smiled. The elf would come. They would be saved.

"Take me with you?" Mira asked softly, barely able to be heard from where she sat in a shadow.

"Come again?" Harry asked, spinning toward the noise and noticing Mira for the first time.

"When you escape, take me with you. Please." Her voice was hoarse, and it hurt to talk, but she was mustering everything she had to beg for her rescue.

"What makes you think we'll…" Ron began to ask, but was cut off by the loud crack of Dobby apparating into the cellar.

Harry asked the elf if he could apparate in and out, then told him to take Luna, Griphook and Mr. Ollivander with him before saying, "Wait, Dobby." He turned to Mira, his eyes raking over her form with a look of unease. "Slytherin uniform? Can I trust you?"

Mira nodded feebly. "You have no idea how much."

"She's been tortured for weeks, Harry," Luna spoke up in her defense.

"Ok, Dobby, take her too and come right back."

"Of course, Harry Potter," The elf said earnestly, his huge eyes glistening with the pride of helping the chosen one.

Mira tried to stand, hoping she was strong enough to live through this apparation, but she figured, if she didn't make it, at least she had tried. That was what Severus had wanted for her. If she stayed there and he found out she had the chance to escape, he would be so disappointed in her. She struggled, but finally managed to reach the small group of refugees and grab onto Dobby's arm a split second before she felt the uncomfortable tug of being sucked out of the room before everything went black.


End file.
